You Can't Stay Kids Forever
by Screamer
Summary: Jack's sister and Mush's best friend returns to the Lodging House hoping to return to her past life as a Newsie. But things aren't always simple when you're the strike leader's sister. Fist fights, screaming matches, a run in with the Delanceys & romance ensue. Mush/OC pairing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tricks was cold, and for the first time she could remember, scared. The factory she worked at the past three years fired her two days ago and she had nowhere to go. After two days on the street, she needed to come up with a more permanent plan. One that involved food...and not getting rained on.

Where could she go?

All of her friends worked and lodged at the factory. Maybe they could sneak her a few scraps of bread but that was about it. Even that was risky.

There was the Catholic orphanage. If she got really desperate she could go there.

_Or the refuge_. She laughed to herself. One of the most important lessons her brother taught her was never, ever go to the refuge. Avoid the refuge at all costs. Going to the refuge was admitting defeat.

Her brother. Could she go to Jack? Would he care at all or just ship her off to another factory like he had four years ago? Tricks couldn't risk it. Living on the street was better than the long hours and dust filled air of the another factory.

There was always her best friend, Mush. Mush would do anything to help her...but if Jack found out...Tricks refused to put Mush in that spot. Not only would she put Mush at risk of incurring her brother's wrath, but Jack would end up sending Tricks back to a factory.

There must be some option Tricks overlooked. A light mist falling from the sky, but Tricks was practically soaked to the bone from downpour earlier that day.

A noise at the top of the alley caused her to stiffen. Two voices were approaching; Tricked peeked out over the stairwell she was hiding in to see who was in the alley. If the police found her, she'd be sent to the refuge.

The vague outline of two men approached. One paused and stopped to light a cigarette; as the flame danced across the faces of the two, Tricks caught a brief glance of their faces. She was 12 the last time she saw them, but there was no mistaking the Delancey brothers.

Tricks slunk back into the shadows of the stairwell. She was smart; she knew trouble when she saw it and when not to get involved. The Delanceys passed by her without a second glance. When they were a safe distance away, Tricks let out a sigh.

And then she sneezed.

_"Great!"_ she thought, grabbing the small sack that held all of her possessions. She would have to make a run for it.

The Delanceys turned around, a sly grin on each boy's face. Tricks heard their footsteps moving closer and jumped up; she needed to run before they got too close, but her legs were frozen, stuck in place and wouldn't move. She couldn't understand it, this never happened to her. Normally, Tricks was fearless.

It was Morris's cat call that forced her feet to cooperate. She took a few strides, but the Delanceys were quicker than she. Oscar's hand clamped down on her arm and pulled Tricks towards him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' out on the streets tonight?" he sneered, leaning close enough that she could smell the stench of cheap liquor on his breath.

"You betta let me go if you don't want to make that ugly mug of yours even uglier!" Tricks replied, struggling to wrench her arm from Oscar's grip. His fingers clamped down tighter, the fingernails digging into her skin.

"Looks like we got a feisty one here, Oscar." Morris said from behind her; his warm breath on her neck sent chills up her spine.

"Yeah, that's how we likes 'em. Eh, Morris?"

Struck by a sudden burst of inspiration, Tricks bit down as hard as possible on Oscar's arm. The sharp copper taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, letting go of her. "You're in for it now, girly!"

Tricks threw a hard right hook and sped off down the alley, but was knocked back by a punch to the face delivered by Morris. Dazed and dizzy, she continued running, knowing it was her only chance to escape. As she darted in and out of alleys and behind buildings, she thought of where to go.

There was only one place where someone would possibly help her: The Lodging House.

As her feet pounded against the familiar road leading to the Lodging house, Tricks could still hear Oscar and Morris behind her, but knew she was gaining distance with each passing second. Though she felt safer, Tricks pushed herself to run faster; the Delanceys knew just as many shortcuts as she did and could jump out at her at any time.

Reaching the fire escape, Tricks sprinted up it, taking two or three stairs at a time. She reached top floor window out of breath, her chest heaving. The yells and laughter of the Newsies filtered through the window. Taking a deep breath, Tricks ducked under the window and into the large bunk room, hoping that someone would recognize her.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few moments for anyone to notice that an unannounced girl was standing in the room, but the talking gradually stopped as the Newsies realized Tricks was there. Most had quizzical looks on their faces; Tricks noticed that Racetrack (one of the few Newsies she recognized) had let his ever present cigar fall from his mouth on to the floor. A few catcalls emerged from the silence.

There was a commotion as someone pushed their way through the crowd. A familiar face appeared, a smile spreading across it as he rushed towards her.

"Tricks?" Mush exclaimed, wrapping her in hug. A smile of relief spread over Tricks's face as she hugged him back. Over Mush's shoulder, she noticed her brother, a mixed expression of both anger and surprise written on his face.

Tricks's smile quickly faded as she spotted Jack coming towards her. The surprise present on his face moments earlier was replaced by more anger. Stepping away from Mush, Tricks swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Nuttin' to see here, fellas. Let's go, double or nothing next hand!" Race yelled, snapping the remaining Newsies out of their silence and back into the usual bunkhouse revelry. Jack nodded towards the roof and climbed onto the fire escape Tricks had just emerged from; Mush gave her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance and went back to the card table.

Tricks found her brother pacing around the roof, kicking up random debris as he walked.

"Jack, I-" Tricks started but her cut her off before she could get anything more out.

"Whaddya doin' here, Tricks, huh? Thought we had this tawk before..." The anger in Jack's voice rose with every word he uttered.

"I...I.." Tricks stammered, her hands nervously twisting in the grey factory dress she still wore. "Jack, I had nowhere ta go! They fired me, Jack. I been on the streets, on my own for two days...but I ran inta the Delanceys..."

"Da Delanceys?" He interrupted. "You shoa?"

"I'm sure. I was hidin' in an alley and they noticed me. Oscar grabbed me-"

"Oscar Delancey put his hands on ya?"

"Yeah, and Morris punched me." She turned so Jack could see the black and blue that was sure to be blossoming on her upper right cheek. Jack's anger softened slightly as he turned her chin to see the damage.

"Ya take a beatin' like a Kelly, ya know that?" he said, a slight smile on his face.

"I just need somewhere to stay for a bit, Jack...'til I figure out what to do next. I can help sell papes again, like I used to." Tricks fell silent, her eyes pleading with her brother.

Jack ran his hands over his face and through his hair."Aight, you can stay here tonight, just don't let Kloppman see ya."

"Thanks, Jack." Trick's smiled. Kloppman was the least of her worries; before Jack sent her to the factory, the old man had taken a liking to Tricks, going as far as to convert an old storage area into a room so Tricks didn't have to bunk with the boys.

"Don't mention it." he replied, heading back towards the fire escape. Tricks followed him, noticing that something in her brother's demeanor had changed since the last time she stood on this rooftop with him. Sure he was older, and now a famous strike leader, but there was something else.

By the time Tricks climbed back in the window, Jack was leaning over Crutchie, whispering something. Race had left the card table, and was at his bunk, putting his cap and vest back on. Several of the Newsies were still looking at Tricks, waiting for an explanation of who she was.

_"I'm Jack Kelly's sister."_ She thought, raising her chin defiantly. _"Got a problem?"_

Mush materialized at her side, pulling her away from the prying eyes of the other Newises."Tricks, what happened to ya eye?" he asked with concern, tilting her head to see the purplish bruise that contrasted brilliantly with her pale skin.

"It's nothin'." Tricks replied, shaking her head to brush Mush's hand away. "Just had a run in, dat's all"

Mush's eyes narrowed. "Wit who?" he asked.

"The Delanceys."

Mush dropped his hand and shrugged. "Explains where Jack is goin'."

"Where's Jack goin'?" But before Mush could reply, Jack was standing on a chair telling everyone to shut up.

"Hey, listen up!" Jack called over the din, and the Newsies all looked up from their various leisurely pursuits. "Dis is my sister, Tricks, and she's gonna be stayin' here tonight. Anyone got a problem, they can come see me."

"Ya ready to go, Cowboy?" Race asked, emerging from the crowd. The Newsies took this as their cue to return to their games.

"Yeah." Jack said, jumping down from his perch and making for the window. He pulled his cowboy hat on. "Crutchie, ya watch her, alright?" he said before ducking out of the window after Race.

"I can keep an eye out for myself, ya know!" Tricks shouted at her brother's retreating back. Jack always treated Tricks like she was a baby; it drove Tricks insane to be treated like she couldn't take care of herself. Where had Jack been the past three years that Tricks had worked at the factory?

"Ya aight?" Mush asked, pulling Tricks over to an empty corner, where the yells of the gambling boys weren't so loud.

"Yeah." Tricks replied, adverting Mush's eyes. Unless she was really scared or badly hurt, Tricks tried to maintain a defiant face devoid of emotion. Her one giveaway was not being able to look a person in the eye.

"No, ya not." Mush said quietly, leaning down and grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Mush. I'm fine." She said, finally looking up into his eyes. She forgot how much taller he'd gotten in the three years she'd been away. The last time they stood in this bunk room, they were about the same height. Tricks may even have been a hair taller.

"Ya look shook up." he said with concern. "Da Delancys neva scared ya before."

"I wasn't scared," she replied with an edge to her voice, sticking out her chin."I was worried I'd have no place ta go. Then you start tawkin' bout how I'm all scared and everythin', well ya wrong. I ain't scared of anybody-"

"Tricks… shut up!" Mush said with a laugh as he enveloped her in a hug. And she laughed, too. Her first real laugh in days.


	3. Chapter 3

It was at that moment Kid Blink walked into the bunkroom. Mush's height, coupled with the fact that his back was towards the stairwell, meant that Blink could not see Tricks. If he had known she was there, Blink probably wouldn't have grabbed Mush's shoulder and turned him around.

"Mush, ya neva-" Blink started with a large grin spread across his face. The grin disappeared when he noticed Mush wasn't alone. "Tricks." he said, forcing the grin back on his face. His unsmiling eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"Blink." She replied, without smiling. Tricks and Blink had never gotten along, which often put Mush in the very awkward situation of having to choose one best friend over the other.

About six or seven months after Mush became a Newsie, Kid Blink joined the Newsie ranks. Blink was about the same age as Mush and Tricks, give or take a year. But by the time Blink arrived on the scene, Tricks and Mush were so wrapped up in each other that they really didn't notice the new boy with the eyepatch. Mush and Tricks were practically inseparable, leaving Blink feeling left out and jealous. When Tricks was sent off to the factory, the two boys had gradually warmed to each other and became best friends. Tricks being back in the bunkhouse would inevitably cause old jealousies to bubble up again.

"So, you back with da Newsies, huh?"

Tricks nodded. "For a while, anyways."

"Well, ain't that just...swell." Blink replied. "What? Factory life too cozy for ya, wanted to bum on the streets a bit?"

"Ah, Blink, leave 'er alone...wait, why are ya back?" Mush asked. Tricks had been carefully avoiding that question since she arrived at the Lodging House.

"I got fired, Mush." she said quietly, once again avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Dey fired you?"

"Yup." Tricks looked around the bunkhouse for an escape, a card game that needed an extra player, a friendly face that should could excuse herself to say hello to.

"What for?"

"They need a reason?" she replied with annoyance. People were hired and fired at low skilled jobs around the city every day, why was she receiving the third degree?

"I can think of a few." Blink scoffed from a few feet away.

"Shuddup, Blink." Mush said angrily, not even looking at his friend. "Tricks, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it." she insisted, dodging around Mush and making her way to where Crutchy was sitting, playing cards. "Gotta say hello to Crutchy. He's keepin' an eye out on me, ya know."

Mush ducked back in front of Tricks as she weaved through the bunks, stopping her from walking any further. Tricks sighed and jumped over one of the lower bunks into another row. Mush scooted around the bunk quickly and was again in her path.

Tricks put her hands on her hips. "Move." she ordered Mush, but he didn't budge. She attempted to walk backwards and take a different route through the maze of bunkbeds, but Mush reached out and grabbed both of her upper arms with his hands, pulling her towards him.

"What ain't ya telling me? What happened?"

Tricks sighed and ducked in closer to Mush, not wanting to be overheard, least of all by Blink. "Look, the supervisor on my floor of the factory? He asked me to do somethin' that I didn't wanna do. And I wouldn't do...and then they fired me, alright?"

"Ya not tellin' me something." Mush, said, narrowing his eyes as he surveyed her.

Tricks shrugged. "Betta then tellin' ya nothin'. Can you move now?"

"No." Mush said, pulling Tricks in and slinging an arm around her shoulder.. "I'm glad ya home."

_Home._ Tricks thought, leaning her head on Mush's shoulder. _It's the closest thing I have._

_**XXXXXXX**_

"Wake up, wake up! Time to sell the papes!" Kloppman's familiar voice pulled Tricks out of her peaceful sleep. By the time the boys decided it was "lights out" last night, Jack and Race still hadn't returned. Tricks slept in Jack's empty bunk. Through sleep-filled eyes, Tricks scanned the room. Her brother was still missing in action. He'd gone after the Delanceys early in the night, shouldn't he be back by now?

"Mornin'." Mush whispered softly. Tricks rolled over and saw his chocolate brown eyes staring into her own.

"Morning." she whispered back, stretching her arms over her head.

"Sleep good?"

"Yeah, actually, I did." She smiled. "After sleepin' on the street for two nights, this place feels...safe."

"Good to hear that, comin' from you of all people." Mush said as he sat up. He shifted the sheet slightly, feeling unusually self-conscious; he _was_ half naked and Tricks was staring at him. "Ya betta get goin' before it gets rowdy up here."

"Alright, alright." Tricked agreed, jumping down from the bunk and landing gracefully on the floor. "Just don't sneak outta here widdout me."

"D'ya really think I'd do that?" he asked as Tricks retreated to the stairwell.

Tricks paused at the top of the stairs and looked back. "I neva know what to think with ya, Mush." she smiled, the light from the morning sun filtering through the window and setting the red in her auburn hair aglow.

The smile on Mush's face lingered long after Tricks disappeared down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Hope you're enjoying the re-write so far! Thanks to those who've reviewed and any comments, requests, criticisms, etc are always appreciated! -Screamer_

_**XXXXX**_

"You staying with us awhile?" Klopmann asked Tricks as she waited for Mush and the rest of the Newsies to emerge from the bunkroom. "Still have your room over there. Needs to be cleaned up a bit, but I'm sure we can do something about that."

Tricks shrugged. "Guess it's upta Jack, but I'd like to stay."

The old man nodded as footsteps thundered down the stairs. "I suppose you're getting too old to be spending so much time with the fellas, anyhow."

Mush hung an arm around Trick's neck, pulling her close to him. "Bet you were suprised ta see her this morning, eh Klopmann?" he laughed.

"Quite a surprise, but a nice one all the same." Klopmann replied. "You make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, Mush."

"Her? Nevah!"

Tricks missed being outside in the morning. In the factory, the bunkhouse was connected to the factory floors by what was called a "dining hall". Tricks worked from when the sun went up until it went down, six days a week. Sometimes they made the girls work seven days, if production was behind schedule. There were some weeks that she never felt the sun on her skin, or even breathed fresh air. The Newsies were outside every day, in rain and snow and sleet and heat, but Tricks would gladly trade the soot and dust of the factory and brave the elements to hawk newspapers.

It was a familiar routine. Leave the bunkhouse and head to the distribution office, picking up a free breakfast on the way and attempting to avoid having your hat swiped or a fist flung at you (all in jest of course). Mush grabbed two servings of breakfast from the nuns, handing one to Tricks and tipping his hat to the women.

For as long as Tricks could remember, Mush had done this. She'd asked him about it once, one of the few times her friend opened up about his "other life", what the Newsies called their lives before they started selling papers.

Mush's mother was an Italian Catholic, his father a Jewish immigrant. When both of Mush's maternal grandparents died in a fire, the nuns at her parish had taken the young woman in, clothed her, fed her, and educated her. She stayed with the nuns for three years before she met Mush's father, converted religions, and started a family, but never forgot the kindness of the sisters who helped her. Mush's mother always asked Mush to tip his cap to any nuns they passed on the street, a habit he held on to after he became a Newsie.

As the rounded the corner to the distribution office, Tricks saw her brother lounging lazily against the gated entrance. Race was standing beside him, smoking a cigarette and looking particularly tired and worn down.

"She cause any trouble, Crutchy?" Jack asked, nodding toward Tricks as the Newsies approached. Tricks narrowed her eyes and glared at Jack, who pushed his cowboy hat on to his head and looked down.

"Poir-fect angel, as always." Crutchy reported, taking his normal spot next to Jack. They still had at least five minutes to wait before the gates would open and the boys could buy their papes.

"As nevah." Blink muttered under his breath.

Tricks rounded on Blink, rage written across her face. "Got somethin' ta say ta me, Blink?" She retorted, her eyes burning bright. "Be a man an' say it ta my face."

"Only thing that'll be tawking to ya face is my _fist_!" Blink was barely an inch from Tricks now, screaming directly in her face.

"Oh yeah?" Tricks challenged, pushing Blink away using his chest.

"Yeah," he replied, pushing her shoulders away. Tricks stumbled slightly, not expecting this much aggression from Blink. Mush caught her, and prevented her from falling over completely. Putting up her fists, she charged at Blink...but Jack caught her at the waist and held her back. Mush and Race stepped in front of Blink to prevent him from retaliating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack said, still maintaining his grip on his sister as Blink taunted Tricks from over his shoulder. "Ya hear one day, _one day_ and ya already pickin' fights wid people?"

"He started it! Been saying things under his breath since I got 'ere! I got a right to be here, too, ya know!"

"Listen ta me," Jack said looking from Tricks to Blink. "Both a ya, ya get along or ya gonna force me to make some decisions I don't wanna make. Got it?"

Neither Tricks nor Blink spoke or recognized Jack's words at all.

"Are we deaf? Or is dere still a problem here? Tricks?"

Agreeing with Jack was tatamount to admitting defeat to Blink; on the otherhand, purposely refusing to follow Jacks orders came with a one-way ticket out back to another factory. "Got it." She finally replied, through gritted teeth.

"Blink?"

Race whispered something in the boy's ear and Blink finally relented. "Got it." He agreed, and Race and Mush stepped out of his way.

"Aight, now shake on it." Jack demanded, letting Tricks go as well. Both Tricks and Blink continued to glare at each other, heads held defiantly high in the air. Mush finally nudged Blink, who relented and spit in his hand before offering it to Tricks. Tricks followed suit, and the two shook an unusually firm and stiff handshake.

The gates opened and Blink and Tricks both dropped their hands, melting back into the crowd of Newsies lining up to get their daily papes. Feeling betrayed by Mush, Tricks stuck close to her brother's side as the boys formed an unruly line. Oscar and Morriss Delancey were in their usual placed behind the counter.

Both boys were sporting two black eyes, and it looked like Oscar's nose had been broken and reset. Tricks could a small trickle of blood dripping out of it. So Jack and Race had gone after them last night.

Oscar noticed Tricks first, and batted at his brother's chest to get his attention. "Hey, Alley Girl," Oscar said, "Looks like we get another chance with you."

" You may have gotten away last night, but now we knows where to find you." Morris chimed in, a creepy smile spreading across his face as he leaned close to the bars and as close to Tricks as possible.

Jack threw his money down on the counter and turned to reply to Morris but Tricks stopped him. "I got this one, Jack."

"Oh, do ya now?" Morris teased. "Take your best shot, sweetie."

Tricks leaned in towards Morris, getting close enough that she wrapped her hands around the bars. "Wanna know the difference between you and me, Morris?" Tricks cooed with a fake sweetness to her voice. "Me and my brudder come outta a fight with one shiner, you and your brudder come outta it with _four_." Tricks grinned at the Delancey's blank expressions as Jack pulled her away by the collar.

"Lady's gotta point." Race said, slamming his money on the counter. "Fifty papes."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism! I confess I write a lot at night and don't proofread as much as I should. :-)_

Tricks was not one to hold her tongue, but she learned a young age that there was a time and a place to press her brother on an issue and an time and a place _not_ to press her brother on an issue. Showing up, unannounced and in trouble, at the Lodging House had caused even more strain in the siblings' relationship.

It was not that Jack didn't care; it was that he cared a lot, maybe even too much. When their father went to jail and Trick and Jack retreated to the street, Jack saw selling newspapers as a temporary situation. He was naive and thought someone, anyone would come collect the children of Connor Sullivan. But no one ever did, and their temporary fix turned into a permanent solution. Jack was responsible for selling enough papers to keep food in their stomachs and a roof over their heads. How could Tricks blame him when the headhunter for the factory convinced him it would be a great place for his sister to live? She would be taken care of, and Jack would only have to worry about himself.

Tricks blamed herself for the strain in their relationship. For a long time, she felt like a piece of garbage that Jack could carelessly toss away. She hated the factory, the dust, the heat, being away from her friends. And she blamed her brother for sending her there.

Jack tried to visit her the first few months, but Tricks made it difficult for him. Each visit ended with her crying and screaming, hanging on to Jack as she begged him to take her away, back to the Manhattan Newsies. Once, she held on so tightly Jack's shirt ripped at the seam. Nights when Tricks was particularly emboldened, she'd run away. Jack always found her and brought her back. Eventually, he stopped coming to visit.

Trying to stay on Jack's good side long enough to convince him to let Tricks stay was going to take finesse, especially if Blink kept making snide remarks whenever Tricks spoke. After the fight in front of the _World_ distribution office, Tricks tread lightly, doing whatever Jack asked her to do. She'd paid her own way the second night she stayed in the bunkhouse, using the little money she'd saved while working at the factory. But she was running low and Jack was adamant that she was not a Newsie and would not be selling papes.

For the time being, Tricks acquiesced to her brother's wishes. Kloppman needed help cleaning out the old storage room that used to be Tricks's bunk, as well as other random areas of the lodging house. He was getting old and not up to climbing ladders and stairs with heavy objects in his hands. Kloppman offered Tricks a deal: a night of lodging for each day she spent helping him around the boarding house. Tricks would have done it for free, but the old man wouldn't have let her.

Helping out Kloppman wasn't difficult work, just dusty work. Tricks pulled strike signs and boxes out of the room she would be staying in, and the two set about separating what was junk and what should be kept. Sudden disappearances were not unusual for the boys who stayed at the bunkhouse; when a Newsies failed to show up and claim his belongings, Kloppman tried to rescue them before one of the other boys snatched them up. Some did return, but others did not. The boxes were filled with shabby hats, playing cards, and other random trinkets.

Around lunchtime, they stopped working and Tricks followed Kloppman into the small supervisor quarters he lived in. Two small rooms, tucked back behind the counter area held all of Kloppman's worldly possessions. Tricks sat at the small, two chaired table as he made sandwiches. A large wooden clock ticked in the corner.

"Cowboy says they fired you?" Kloppman said, placing Tricks's sandwich on the table and sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Mmmhmm." she nodded back through a mouthful of food; the sandwich was the first real meal she'd eaten in a couple of days; it took everything she had to not wolf down the whole thing and ask for another.

"Why'd they do that?"

Tricks bristled and dropped the sandwich on her plate. "My supervisor asked me ta do somethin' and I didn't wanna do it. Next day I was fired. Mind if I grab a glass of water?" Kloppman nodded and Tricks excused herself to grab glasses from the cabinet he pointed to.

Tricks still had her back to the table when Kloppman spoke. "Told your brother that would happen. Maybe not at first, but later on, when you were older."

She set the glasses down with shaking hands and said nothing. "My sister worked in a factory; I know what happens to the girls there."

Tricks felt the color drain out of her face. "But he still sent me?" she whispered. "Even though ya warned him not to?"

"Didn't tell him not to, just told 'im to be careful." Kloppman shrugged. "Not an easy decision for Jack."

"I-I-I don't wanna talk about this." Tricks stammered, looking around the room for a something else to spark a conversation. She spied a small framed photo of a pretty woman on the only other table in the room beside the one she was sitting out. "You eva get married?" she asked.

Kloppman grabbed the various dishes and deposited them in the sink. "Yes, for many years." he nodded. "She died."

"Sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry about. We had lovely years together."

"Got kids?"

"A son. Moved to New Jersey a few years ago, and he's tryin' to convince me to give up the city and move out there on the ocean. Why don't we get back to work?'

"Sure." Tricks said, realizing she hit a sore subject. "Better get stuff outta the hall before the boys show up."

**XXXXXXX**

"Found a dart board cleanin' out the old storage closet. Wanna play tonight?" Tricks asked Mush when he returned to the bunkhouse with the other boys later that night.

"Can't." Mush replied shortly, hustling up the stairs.

"Can't? What, you gotta hot date or somethin'?" Tricks shouted, following him up the stairs and into the boys' room.

"Yup." Mush sorted through his small belongings for a razor and a towel and headed to the bathroom area. Tricks followed him, standing on the opposite side of sink area from where Mush stopped. The other boys were trickling into the bunkroom now.

Tricks grinned. "You're jokin'."

"Nah, I'm goin' wit Blink." he said, lathering his face with shaving cream and unfolding his razor.

"Wit Blink?" she asked, her smile fading as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, he met a couple 'a goils and asked me to go along."

Tricks felt feverish, like her face was going to catch on fire any moment. "Well, don' know why ya bother shavin'. Not like ya got hair on ya face to shave." She spat out, stomping back to the bunks and plopping herself down on one at the far edge of the room. Not only was Mush hanging out with some random girl tonight, he was choosing to hang out with Blink over Tricks.

"Hey, I'll be back in a liddle bit, alright?" Tricks heard Mush say quitely from behind her. Tricks turned her head away, staring at the wall and refusing to look at her traitorous best friend. She closed her eyes as Mush walked away, hoping that when she opened them, Mush would be there and this would be a dream.

Tricks was snapped back to reality by her brother shouting. "Tricks!"

"What?" she shouted back, not waiting to get up off the bed and resenting Jack for asking her to do so. He finally sauntered over.

"Ya gonna hand around wit Mush tonight? I got somewhere to be."

"Mush is out." she said sharply, turning to face Jack.

"Out where?"

"Wit Blink. And some girls."

Jack let out a sigh. "Guess ya comin' wit me then." he said irritably. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on ya."

_"I can keep an eye on myself!"_ Tricks growled back through gritted teeth, her fist clenching up on bedsheets that didn't even belong to her. Jack was waiting for her at the window leading to the fire escape.

_"Just keep him happy."_ she reminded herself, forcing her body to cooperate and move towards the window. Jack ducked out and Tricks followed him into the cool night, with no idea where they were heading. _"This better not be a trick."_ _


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was on edge as he and Tricks made their way through the dimly light streets of New York City towards the Flatiron District. Denton's apartment was a few blocks from the Flatiron building, and had invited David and Jack over to do some follow up on the strike. Having to take his sister along complicated things. Jack didn't like when things got complicated. When Pulitzer complicated things by threatening the Jacobs family during the strike what did Jack do?

He took the easy road. At least at first.

Tricks stayed quiet for about half of the walk, finally asking why she was being dragged along to an interview Jack was doing for a newspaper.

"'Cause somebody's gotta keep-" Jack started, only to be cut off by Tricks.

"-an eye out on me, I know." she spat. "I ain't a liddle kid, I don't need someone to keep an eye out on me."

"Yeah? 'Cause every ten minutes it seems a fist is flyin' at ya face or ya startin' a fight wit Blink. Like a liddle kid."

"If Blink wasn't mutterin' under his breath everytime I tawk..."

"Just keep quiet and don't cause no trouble, ya got me?"

"Fine." Tricks glowered, crossing her arms as they approached Madison Square Park.

Davey was waiting was waiting under a street light a block away from Denton's place. "Ya ready to make da headlines again, Davey?" Jack asked, spitting and shaking hands with his friend.

"Maybe not a headline, but I think we'll take what Denton can get. Brought Tricks along?" David asked.

"Yeah, Mush was goin' out. So, you rememba how to get to this place?"

The instructions were clear: don't bug anyone and just stay out of the way. Being seen and not heard was not exactly one of Tricks Kelly's strong points. After Jack introduced Tricks to Brian Denton, the reporter who helped make the strike a newsworthy event, Denton invited Tricks to look around the apartment while he talked with David and her brother.

A large camera on a tripod in the corner caught Tricks's attention and she wandered over to it, leaning in close to examine the accordion folds and lens on the front.

"Latest model." Denton said from behind Tricks. "Brand new, right down to the tripod and flash."

"You write the stories an' take the pictures?" Tricks asked, still focused on the camera. Though she'd been around newspapers most of her life, she'd never seen the camera that took the pictures she saw on the pages she hawked to the public.

"I try." Denton said. "Would you like to see how it works?"

Tricks nodded and Denton pulled a chair over from the corner, instructing Tricks to sit as he set about turning knobs, and moving the camera in position. "Ready? Smile." He said, raising the flash in one hand and pushing down on the trigger button,

The bright light from the flash blinded Tricks and caught Jack's attention. "Thought I told ya to stay outta trouble." he said angrily, pulling Tricks up from the chair.

"I told her to sit for the picture, Jack. She's not causing trouble." Denton insisted. "Let me get one of you both."

An hour later, the boys were sitting at the table drinking coffee, as they discussed how life had changed for the Newsies since they won the struck a month ago. Jack looked relaxed for the first time since Tricks's arrival at the Lodging house, his sleeves rolled up and his usual easy grin sliding on and off his face as he spoke.

"Pulitzah's keepin' his word." Jack told Denton. "'Least for now."

"I don't know if things are getting better," Dave offered. "But they aren't gettin' any worse."

"For you guys." Tricks piped up from across the room, where she was gliding her fingertips across a the many shelves of books that covered one wall.

"Tricks." Jack said harshly, the easy smile disappearing from his face again.

Denton looked up from the notebook he was scribbling in. "What does that mean?"

Tricks sighed, turning back towards where the three men sat. "At the end of the strike, you got everyone...kids from sweatshops, factories, everywhere to come to Herald Square, right?"

"Right." David agreed, turning to face towards Tricks.

"And Putlizer caved. You guys shut down the city." She continued. "The labor force was paralyzed, and people were calling yelling at Pulitzer to do somethin', right?"

"Yeah, so?" Jack sneered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, when you guys went back to work...all those kids went back to work, too. But nothing changed for them. Sometimes, things got worse. At the factory I was at, they locked the doors. They hired more supervisors, they expected us to make more fabric, load spindles quicker."

"Maybe that's the next story." Denton said, taking notes on what Tricks had just disclosed. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late boys, and I have a deadline to meet. Let's say we pick this story up next week."

Jack and David nodded, getting up from the table and grabbing their various belongs."Good seeing you again."

"And bring your sister back, too." Denton said with a smile as he opened the door. "I should have those pictures ready for you next week, Tricks."

**XXXXXX**

Both Jack and Tricks were silent on the way back home. Jack was deep in thought, realizing that he hadn't paid much attention to his sister for the past two to three years. Could life on the street selling papes really be better than working in a factory with a roof over your head and food on the table every day?

"Funny dat ya can drop your accent so quick." Jack commented, breaking the silence. In Denton's apartment, his sister's thick street kid accent had virtually disappeared.

Tricks shrugged. "Someone once gave me some advice: if I talked like a street kid, that's all I'd ever be." she said, hands in her pockets as she walked. Jack nodded, surveying Tricks silently for the first time since shed arrive back at the bunk house and in his life. Maybe he was wrong about needing to watch her like she was still the 12 year old girl he packed up and sent off years ago.

Tricks stopped suddenly, and turned back to Jack. "I was there, ya know." she said matter-of-factly. "That day in da Square."

"At the big rally?" Jack asked and Tricks nodded.

"Yeah." Tricks looked away, kicking the pavement as she resumed walking.

"I hoid your factory sealed all the doors before the workers could leave."

"Knew about it early. Got out before they could lock me in."

"Found out early? How?" Jack asked, having a pretty good idea of how Tricks knew about the rally.

"Ya sent out a paper, Jack. I can read. You should know, ya the one that taught me."

"Ya mean Mush came and visited ya after he picked up the papes from me." Tricks looked up, confirming what Jack said with a quick glance before looking away again. Jack had told Mush to stop visiting Tricks at the factory, not that Mush had bothered listening.

They were walking through Central Park, under trees and back out into the moonlight again. They had just walked under the shade of a large tree when Tricks spoke again. "I saw ya get in that carriage...and ride off without me."

Jack said nothing.

"Mush tried to convince me that if you hadn't come back, ya woulda gotten me on the way."

"Thought about it. But I came back, right?"

"Not for me, Jack." "Ya came back for David, and Mush and the guys, and that girl. Not me."

"I woulda sent for ya." He said, moving closer to Tricks. Would he have? If he had gotten to Santa Fe would he have sent Tricks money, told her to get on a train, surprised her with her own horse on a large ranch when she stepped off the train? Jack wasn't sure, but he liked to think that was his plan.

Jack stopped and grabbed his sister's arms. "I woulda sent for ya." he insisted, leaning down and looking into his sister's eyes, trying to convenience both himself and her that he was telling the truth.

A sad smile spread across Tricks's face. "Doesn't matter now."

Jack knew she didn't believe him, and he couldn't blame her. He pulled Tricks in for a hug, for the first time in several years. She squirmed uncomfortably as he repeated forcefully. "I woulda sent for ya."

"Okay." she agreed, ducking out of his reach and speeding ahead of him.

Outside the bunkhouse, Tricks froze. He grabbed her arm, thinking she'd seen the Delanceys or some other threat in the shadows. But it wasn't the Delanceys.

Barley illuminated in the pale light on the street, were two figures: Mush, and what Jack assumed was his date from earlier that night. Jack felt Tricks's whole body go stiff under his grip. She jerked her arm from jack's grip and beelined towards the door of the Lodging House.

"A gentleman woulda walked the girl to _her_ door." Alex sneered, bumping into Mush's shoulder as she passed.

"Hey!" Mush protested. But Tricks didn't stop to answer; she stomped off, wrenched open the Lodging House door, and slammed it shut with a loud bang.

Jack shook his head as he passed by Mush and walked into the bunkhouse. "And she wonders why I say she acts like a liddle kid."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Thanks to those who have continued to review. I really appreciate it and it's given me motivation to keep writting!_

Tricks spent a week cleaning out the bunkhouse with Kloppman before they were finished with the job. On the last day, she moved all of her stuff into the small room right outside the door to the Lodging House on the first floor. It wasn't much, just a bed and a small stack of clothes, but it felt like home.

Right before she left for the factory, Tricks hid an old cigar box underneath a loose floorboard in her room. Considering all the junk Kloppman piled in the room during the ensuing years, Tricks assumed he never found the box. Even if he had, Tricks knew he wouldn't have thrown it out.

She yanked the old floorboard up and as the dust settled, saw that her little yellow cigar box was still where she left it last. She lifted the box out gingerly, and retreated to her neatly made bed to open the cover, carefully tugging on the silk ribbon. Everything was still inside.

On top was a small locket necklace, the one precious item she owned. It had belonged to her mother. Tricks lifted the delicate chain and clicked open the heavy oval to reveal two small black and white photos. On one side, there was a picture of her mother, staring into the camera without smiling. On the other, was a picture of her as a baby, with her mother's face nuzzled down towards Tricks. Round-faced, a two-year old Jack sat near them, his head cocked towards the baby and blankets in his mother's arms. Tricks carefully shut the locket and placed it on the bed. She never wore it, fearing someone would see the jewelry and attempt to steal it.

Underneath the locket was a pile of trinkets. Since they were young, Mush had been giving Tricks trinkets. Nothing special, just stupid things he found on the ground while roaming the city. Pieces of colored glass, rubbed smooth by the ocean or river. Bottle caps. A few small pictures taken out of the newspaper. Tricks even found an old shoelace in the mess. No matter how ridiculous the item, Tricks always kept whatever Mush brought to her, hiding it under the floorboards. Mush was the only other person who knew where she hid the cigar box.

_Mush. _She thought. Tricks never apologized for smashing into him the night she came back from Denton's. Mush didn't ask about it and Tricks didn't bring it up either. They actually barely saw each other this past week; Mush was still seeing the girl from that night (much to both Tricks and Blink's chagrin), and Tricks was avoiding him when possible. When she saw him with that girl, a fire started to burn in in the pit of her stomach, traveling upwards until it was a hard to breathe. Every time he left the Lodging House to meet the girl, it reared up again; Tricks had never felt this angry or upset and was convinced that the other Newsies could see her cheeks burning bright red.

She usually retreated to her room, laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling until she heard Mush come home. As soon as she heard his familiar steps, she rushed to her door and pressed up against it, trying to build up the courage to throw it open and apologize for being so ridiculous as Mush walked by. She never got that courage. Though she was angry with Mush, she was lonely without her best friend.

"Ya sellin' today, Tricks?" Mush asked, snapping Tricks back to reality. Abruptly, Tricks closed the lid of the cigar box and hid it under the floorboard. Mush was leaning against the door Frame, his hands in his pockets.

"Gotta." Tricks said, pinning her hair up under a Newsie cap. She had salvaged some clothes from the Kloppman's collection, including pants and a decent shirt. Being free of her factory clothes felt liberating. "Done helping Kloppman, gotta eat somehow."

"Wanna sell with me? I know Jack won't let ya run around on ya own." He asked.

"I d-" Tricks's immediate reaction was to refuse, but she caught herself mid -sentence. If this was Mush's version of forgiveness, she'd take it. "Shoa. I'd like that."

Mush smiled back. "Better hurry up, almost time to head out."

XXXXXX

Mush sighed and put his head behind his hands, leaning back into the trunk of the tree they were taking a break under. The sun was brutal today, but he and Tricks had sold so many papers it was hard to care. Just after noon, they returned to the distribution office to pick up another 30 papes and headed Union Square. Mush bought a small bottle of Coca-Cola, and the two sat underneath a large, shady tree sipping on the soda and splitting a cigarette. Tricks rarely smoked and if she did it was only when Mush offered to share. She even conceded and let Mush hold the cigarette up to her lips as she took a drag.

Those small habits were what he loved about his best friend. Letting him hold her cigarette, keeping all the trinkets he collected for her, even (rarely) letting him win at poker or darts. Today, Tricks consented to let Mush carry the majority of the papes as the ran around the city. It was out of character, but he wasn't complaining.

"Jeremiah!"

Mush's eyes flicked open; a girl was waving and walking towards where he and Tricks sat in the shade. He waved back, recognizing her immediately.

"Who's Jeremiah?" Tricks asked suspiciously, looking pointedly at his waving hand.

"Me."

"Your name is Mush."

"Dat's my real name." He said, getting up and brushing off his clothes.

He held a hand out to Tricks. "Your real name is _Jeremiah?" _she asked as Mush pulled her to his feet. "What kinda-"

But Tricks was cut off by the arrival of their visitor, who was piled down with an assortment of laundry in a basket. Mush opened his arms and she leaned in for a quick hug, balancing the basket carefully on her hip.

"Funny runnin' into you here." Mush grinned, putting his arm around her waist. As he looked back at Tricks, he thought he saw a flash of anger flash across her face.

"Just walkin' through, had to pick up the wash from customers today." she replied. She turned to Tricks. "And _you_ are?"

"Amy, this is Tricks. My bes' friend." Mush offered, looking between the two girls with a smile on her face. "We're sellin' tagether taday."

Amy held out her hand to Tricks. "Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"Same here." Tricks said, spitting in her hand and extending it to Amy's outstretched palm. Amy immediately retracted her hand, looking scandalized.

Tricks rolled her eyes and grabbed the cigarette out of Mush's hand and he felt his heart drop suddenly. She took a few puffs and returned it to him, looking annoyed.

"So, Jer, what are you doing after work?" Amy asked, tugging on Mush's shirt and making him turn towards her and away from Tricks.

"Ah, well..."


	8. Chapter 8

The girl's arrival interrupted what was turning out to be a perfect afternoon. When Amy leaned into to hug Mush, Tricks felt the familiar anger of the last week burning again, starting in her stomach and threatening to erupt if she opened her mouth. Spitting out two small words and extending her hand to Amy had taken an immense amount of effort.

Tricks quietly surveyed Amy as she and Mush talked. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and A little taller than Tricks, a little more graceful, and certainly dressed nicer. But did Mush really care about those things? Apparently he did, as he was so wrapped up in conversation with Amy he didn't notice when Tricks plucked up half of the papes and slunk away back into the streets of the city. As soon as she was safely out of sight, Tricks broke into a run, putting several blocks between her and girl with the brown eyes.

She felt like doing something drastic. The last few months felt like the entire world had been turned upside down. Seeing Jack leave for Santa Fe without her, getting kicked out onto the street, Mush abandoning her for another girl, a girl who knew his real name.

_This is his fault._ Tricks seethed, thinking back about two months ago, when Mush had made everything so confusing.  
XXXXXXXXXX

_The strike was over and Tricks was waiting for Mush in their usual spot in Central Park. It was just before dusk, Tricks was waiting underneath the large willow tree they always met by. Celebratory noises filtered in from the street through the sounds of the crickets and bullfrogs; the children of New York were celebrating their victory._

_Mush's stocky, disheveled figure emerged as the sun began to set in earnest. "We won!" he bellowed, breaking into a run once he spotted Tricks. "We won!"_

"_I know." Tricks laughed as Mush reached her, out of breath. "Was there, wasn't I?"_

"_Ya were? How come I didn' see ya?"_

_Tricks shrugged. "Didn't wanna get ya in trouble wit Jack." Mush nodded, but couldn't keep the grin off his face._

"_Whatta ya smilin' at?"_

"_We WON!" he repeated ecstatically, pulling Tricks forward and lifting her up into the air. Holding her at the waist, he spun around as fast as he could, Tricks laughed as the trees blurred together in a mess of multi-toned green._

_When Mush finally came to a stop, Trick's world was still spinning. The sensation reminded her of the few times she and Mush had been able to convince one of the street vendors to sell them a beer. The world was brightly colored and fluid._

_Mush held her tightly as he slowly lowered her to the ground. Tricks was laughing, the pavement under her feet still spinning. She was still laughing when Mush leaned forward slightly and kissed her._

_It was quick, barely a brush of the lips before Mush pulled back, looking slightly surprised with himself. Tricks wasn't so hesitant, it was she extended the kiss, pushing Mush up against the truss of the bridge at the edge of the water. For a fleeting moment, she was afraid that Mush would regret his actions, push her away, and tell her it was all a mistake, made in the heat of the moment. But he didn't push her away, he pulled her closer, almost crushing her ribs as he kissed her back. _

_The sound of horse hooves on the pavement finally pulled them apart, both crouching down low in the overgrown grass to hide. While there was no official curfew, it was never a good thing for a street kid to be caught in Central Park after dark. _

_The horse's clopping died away and Tricks stole a glance at Mush. He looked like a little kid, caught in the act of doing something he wasn't supposed to. Tricks couldn't help but laugh. _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You." she said laughing harder as Mush crossed his arms and pouted._

"_Not funny. Coulda got busted."_

"_What are they gonna do?" Tricks said, plopping down into the grass. "Send ya to the refuge? That place is in enough trouble right now, they're not gonna go lockin' people up for being in the park afta dark."_

"_C'mon." he said rolling his eyes and pulling her up by the hand. "Gotta get ya back in that window 'fore they realize youse gone."_

_The next day, after Tricks was finally able to retreat to the room she shared with 5 other girls, she heard the familiar _tap-tap-tap_ of Mush throwing pebbles at her window. She rushed over, but by the time she jerked open the frame, all she could make out was he back as he sped off down the street._

_On the window sill where Mush would normally leave whatever bottle cap or shiny object he found for Tricks, there was a single purple flower, plucked from a garden near the willow tree in Central Park._

_Tricks picked up the flower, inhaled the sweet scent, and smiled before retreating to her bunk. The flower drifted in and out of focus as she fell asleep._  
XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tricks was still in a fog as she sold off her remaining few papes. The night after the strike, she hadn't expected anything to change between her and Mush, and it hadn't-not really, anway. Mush never brought up the kiss, and Tricks decided not to either. It was something done in a moment of celebration, a nice memory to look back on and nothing more. It's not like she expected to be "his" girl.

Distracted, she walked down Broadway, bumping in to various people as she went. One reached out and garb her arm. Instinctively, Tricks jerked her arm back but the fingers just clamped tigher.

"You're not supposa be wanderin' around alone."

"Skittery?" she asked, recognizing her fellow Newise as she came out of her daze.

"No, it's the Pope." he replied back sarcastically, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. "You're still not supposed to be wanderin' around alone."

"Since when do ya care what I do?"

"Since ya brother threatened alla us, sayin' that if we see ya running off alone, we're supposed to stop ya."

"I'm not alone, I been sellin' with Mush." Tricks lied.

"Yeah? Don't see him anywhere."

"Listen, I got business to attend to, so what's it gonna take for you to stop talkin'?"

"Jack's gonna murder Mush." Skittery said, leaning back against the wall of the building they stopped in front of, a smirk on his face.

"If anyone asks, just say ya saw me an' I was fine. Not lyin' in the middle of the street dead or anything."

"I'm not ya messenger."

"Didn't ask ya to be my messenger, just asked ya to tell people ya seen me, if they ask."

"So ya owe me a favor?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Tricks hated being in debt to other people, but she relented. "Fine. I owe ya a favor, will that convince ya, your royal Pope-ness?"

"All right, all right." Skittery conceded. As soon as he agree, Tricks took off again, running up the street. "Where ya going?"

"I'll be around!" Tricks yelled back in reply, not bothering to turn around.

Skittery's words had made up Tricks's mind. She was sick of being treated like a little girl who needed constant attention. Jack Kelly could threaten her, banish her from the Lodging House, or whatever else he could think of as a punishment, but Tricks was done following the roles and tiptoeing around her brother in fear. She was done taking orders from anyone, Mush included. She needed to make a statment.

Her feet beat a familiar path against the pavement, back to a place she never imagined she'd willing go ever again: the factory.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness was creeping over the city by the time Tricks returned to the bunkhouse. The voices of her friends drifted out through an open window; Tricks knew someone must have realized by now that she disappeared. Taking a deep breath, she threw her shoulders back and held her chin high before making her way into the Lodging House.

Only a handful of people were back and they were all in the basement, playing cards, darts, or enjoying some other form of entertainment. Last week, Tricks would have slipped silently into her bedroom, avoiding any possible conflict with her brother. Today was different; today was the day she stood up to Jack.

"Tricks Kelly, comin' home from her foist day back on the job." Jack smiled as she sauntered over to the table where he was throwing dice with Blink, Skittery, and Specs. "Where's ya shadow?"

Tricks shrugged. "Mush? Don't know." She sat down at the table opposite Jack, placing a penny down to enter the next round of dice. "Ditched him this afternoon."

"Ditched him?" Jack looked up from the game and those close enough stopped what they were doing to watch. "That wasn't the deal, Tricks."

"Yeah, well...I don't care what the deal is, Jack Kelly." She said, rising up slightly and leaning over the table towards her brother. She ripped the cap that didn't really belong to her off her head and threw it to the floor. Jack's eyes widened as he saw what his sister had done.

When Tricks left the bunk house that morning, her hair had reached down to her waist. Now it was cropped up above her shoulders. Feeling the eyes of everyone in the room staring at her, she turned to glare at each person who dared to stare at her hair.

"Is there a problem, 'ere?" she challenged, looking at each person in turn with her stare. Most of the boys shook their heads and turned away.

"Hey, Tricks, where'd all ya hair go?" Race asked casually, glancing quickly at Jack.

"I sold it." Tricks said simply, pulling a few coins out of her pocket and slamming them on the table in front of Jack. "Here's what you loaned me."

Jack stared at the money. "Can't be runnin' around alone, cuttin' off ya hair, you hear me?"

"No, I don't hear ya." she replied. "But lemme tell ya-all of ya- I'm done sittin' around tryin' to just be quiet and not piss anyone off. From now on, ya treat me the same as anyone else in this room, no followin' me everywhere, treatin' me like a little kid." She refocused her attention on Jack, who didn't look quite as mad as he did surprised.

"Ya hoid the lady." he finally agreed.

"I ain't a lady." Tricks replied. "I'mma Newsie."

"Fine, youse a Newsie." Jack relented. "But ya betta watch ya back for da Delanceys. Next round, double or nothin'."

"Blatant disrespect for authority." Skittery commented, crossing his arm and looking at Tricks appraisingly. "I like that, even more now dat ya owe me a favor."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Special thanks to those who have read, reviewed, set up alerts, or made this story one of their favorites. It's always easier to write when you know someone wants you to. Thanks for the support.-Screamer_


	10. Chapter 10

Mush slunk into the Lodging House late that night. He'd searched for Tricks for a few hours but couldn't find her. Showing up without Tricks at the Lodging House was a big risk if Jack got back before Tricks did. Mush took his chances, meeting up with Amy and hoping that when he returned Tricks would be home. When he saw Tricks sitting at a table with Skittery and Race, he was both relieved and angry at her for running off.

Tricks was throwing dice and laughing loudly, a large pile of coins in front of her. Mush knew she wouldn't keep the money; when they were younger and gambled, she always found a way to slip what she won off Mush back into his pocket. She glanced up and caught Mush's eye, excused herself from the table, and made her way over to where he was standing. Tricks grabbed his hand and led him off into an unoccupied corner. When she dropped his hand, Mush had the urge to reach out and grab her hand back, to prevent her from leaving again.

"Why'd ya-" Mush started, angrily. Tricks quickly covered his mouth with her hand, muffling his words.

"Lemme talk." she insisted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn'ta run off like that. I was mad, but I shoulda told you I was leaving." Mush nodded and Tricks dropped her hand.

He reached up and fingered the ends of Tricks's now short hair. "Ya cut ya hair." he said sadly, brushing the auburn strands behind her ear.

"I sold it."

"Ya must of been pretty mad."

"I-it's over now, ok?"

Mush nodded again and Tricks gave his hand a short squeeze before returning to her table. Mush watched as she squeezed herself next to Skittery, and saw the other boy sling his arm around the top of the chair Tricks was sitting in. He wasn't touching Tricks, but Mush still didn't like it. He stood in the corner, debating if he should join the rest of the Newsies or retreat to bed. He looked back at Tricks, her head leaning in towards Skittery as he said something that made her howl with laughter, and decided bed was the better option.

The bunkroom was completely dark and empty. Mush didn't even bother washing up before retreating to his bunk. He lay there for several minutes, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Tricks. Tricks and her hair. Something must have made her really upset if she went and sold her hair. At the factory, they had not demanded, but encouraged the girls to cut their hair short to keep it from becoming tangled in the machines. Tricks, in an act of defiance, refused; instead, she pinned it up tightly each morning. At night, when Mush threw pebbles at her window, she'd appear in the frame, a smile on her face as she pulled all the pins out of her hair and let it fall around her shoulders.

And now it was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mush consented to escorting Tricks to Denton's apartment for a follow up interview about life for young factory workers. Tricks pleaded with him to wait outside, so she could talk to Denton without worrying about Mush's reaction. She emerged about a half an hour later, smiling and carrying a book Denton had loaned her, _Great Expectations _by Charles Dickens.

Things were as close to normal as they could possibly be between Mush & Tricks. Though Tricks was free to roam the city as she pleased, she still sold papes with at least one other person each day. Not only was it nice having a friend around when things got slow, but it was also a matter of protection: when you sold alone, it was easier for someone to take your money. The only Newsie that sold alone most of the time was Race. In the old days, it was assumed that where Mush went to sell, Tricks would follow and vice versa. She still sold with Mush, but not every day.

After the strike ended, the owner at Tibby's declared each Tuesday Newsies Day and provided the boys with the days lunch special for half-price. Which is why Tricks found herself sitting between Specs and Crutchie on Tuesday afternoon , slurping down an unidentified stew as she read the paper. Each time the bell on the door chimed, Tricks looked up, hoping to see Mush entering Tibby's.

Her eyes flicked up and caught Jack and Spot coming through the door, arguing loudly but not in serious tone.

"-I'll take care-a it, Spot. Don't worry."

"Betta take care-a it, Jackie Boy," Spot replied. "Or else I will."

"Sure you will." Jack laughed, tossing money on the counter and retreating to the Tricks's table to wait for his food.

"Tricks Kelly, lookin' gorgeous as usual." Spot said, pulling up a chair and squeezing in next to Tricks.

"Spot." Tricks said, not looking up from the paper she was reading. The factory Tricks worked at was near the Manhattan side of the Brooklyn Bridge, so Tricks saw Spot frequently over the years.

"Jackie, ya didn't tell me ya sista was hangin' around the Newsies again."

"Next time, I'll be shoa to send ya a telegram so ya know." Jack said sarcastically.

"When ya gonna go out with me, huh Tricks?"

Tricks rolled her eyes and calmly folded her hands on top of the paper. This question was nothing new, Spot had been asking Tricks on dates for as long as Tricks could remember. "Spot, I'd rather walk-"

The bell chimed again and Tricks looked up. Mush was holding the door of the restaurant for Amy. He glanced quickly at Tricks then ushered Amy to another table, holding out her chair for her as she sat. Tricks felt the fire again, creeping up to her face. She balled her fists tightly, fearing that she would throw a glass of water on her face...or possibly on someone else.

"You were sayin'?" Spot pressed, snapping Tricks back to reality.

"I'd love goin' out with ya, Spot." she smirked. "How bout tonight?"

Spot smirked, leaning back in his chair obviously pleased with himself. Next to him, Jack choked on his stew. Tricks felt an odd feeling of satisfaction as she thought of the look on Mush's face when he found out.

Spot would pick her up that night at the Bunkhouse.

XXXXXXXX

_Thanks for taking the time to read and review.-Screamer_


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling bad about neglecting his friends since meeting Amy, Mush decided to stay in for the night. He'd passed most of the early evening playing Snap with Tricks and Blink. His two best friends seemed to get along better when throwing cards and screaming insults at each other.

Tricks glanced over at the clock and threw her cards down on the pile. "Well, it's been fun boys." she said, standing up. "Catch ya tomorrow."

"Where ya goin'?" Mush shouted after her.

"Got a date." Tricks called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

"A date? Wit who?" But Mush's words fell on deaf ears; Tricks was already upstairs. He ran after her as she made the way up the stairs to the washroom.

"A date wit who?" He repeated as Tricks splashed water on her face.

Tricks surfaced, her eyes shut. "Spot." She said, reaching out a hand. "Hand me a towel, will ya?"

"Spot? Spot Conlon?" Mush replied with disbelief as he handed her a towel.

"Dat's the one. Guess I can't pin this up anymore." She shrugged looking at her hair in the small square mirror.

"Ya can't go on a date with Spot Conlon." Mush insisted.

"I can go on a date wit whoever I want to."

"Ya can't."

"Got a reason ta back that proclamation up, Mush?" Tricks leaned against the sink and folded her arms across her chest as she waited for Mush to answer.

"Cause...cause I know what guys like Spot Conlon do wit goils." Mush stumbled over his words. Tricks could not be allowed out with Spot Conlon, did Jack know about this?

"Ya do? Probably because it's the same thing ya do with the goils you take out."

"Dat's different."

"Really? Cause ya always on ya best behavior when you take goils out or 'cause of somethin'' else?"

"I'm gonna go tawk to Jack about this. You'se being crazy." Mush waved Tricks off and went to find Jack.

"You tawk to him all you want." Tricks yelled, following Mush down the stairs. Mush ignored her shouts, but Tricks grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him around to face her. "I'm goin' out wit Spot tonight whether you or Jack or the mayor himself tells me I can't."

"Crazy. Ya crazy. Jack, where's Jack?" Mush yelled back, pulling out of Tricks's grip.

"What the hell is goin' on up 'ere?" Jack asked, emerging from the staircase to the basement.

"Ya know she's goin' out wit Spot Conlon tonight Jack, huh?" Mush said, gesturing to Tricks, who was breathing heavily as she glowered at Mush.

"Ya, I do. Is dere a problem with that I don't know about?"

"But it's Spot Conlon!"

Jack shrugged and clapped Mush on the shoulder. "I know, Mush. You try stoppin' her."

"Spot's here and I'm leavin'." Tricks said, ducking out the door before Mush or Jack could protest. Mush ran to the door and jerked it open, but Tricks and Spot were already turning around the corner, Trick's arm linked through Spots. He slammed the door and turned back to the his friends, who were staring at him silently.

"Told Spot to have her back before eleven." Jack told him, a note of pity in his voice.  
"XXXXXXXX

"You'se a pretty good shot." Spot said, leaning against one of the wooden pillars on the Brooklyn docks. Tricks Kelly was holding his slingshot, picking off the cans he'd set up in a row one by one. It took her maybe ten minutes to learn how to shoot with accuracy.

Tricks shrugged, dropping the slingshot from her firing position. "Bet ya don't take many of the girls ya date to shoot cans with a sling shot."

"Youse not like most goils I take on dates." Spot replied, lining up the cans again.

"Most girls ya date aren't Jack Kelly's sister."

"Most goils ain't Newsies eitha." Spot said, moving back to her side. "Not dat dat's a bad thing." He was standing behind Tricks now, his breath hot on her neck. Tricks turned her head slightly to look at him, his blue-green eyes like lamps in the dark. He picked up both of her arms, guiding her back to a shooting position. "Try it again."

Tricks easily knocked down all ten cans in under a minute, and Spot nodded approvingly."What's dat mean?"

"Ya know how to handle yaself around Newsies. Gotta protect most goils from my crew the first few times we go out. But I get the feelin' youse can throw a punch like ya brudda."

"You can ask Morris Delancey about my right hook if ya that interested."

Spot laughed. "Jackie Boy told me all about dat run in. From what I hear, ya lucky Mush didn't find out what happened til after Jackie left."

Tricks shot Spot a look at the mention of Mush's name. She was still angry with him and he was the last topic she wanted to be talking about.

"What? Most Newsies think ya Mush's goil."

"I'm not anyone's girl."

"Lucky for me."

"Not lookin' to be _anyone's_ girl." She said carefully.

"Good, 'cause I ain't lookin' for a goil." Spot said moving, close. "Consider makin' an exception for youse, though."

"Lucky for me." Tricks grinned back as Spot leaned down to kiss her.

Spot sighed. "Gotta get ya back 'fore Jackie Boy sends Da Bulls after me."

"I can take care-a Jack." Tricks insisted.

"Bet ya can." Spot grinned back, letting his arms settle back around Tricks waist.

XXXXXXX

Mush was waiting by the open door to the Lodging House for Tricks to emerge from the darkness. It was already 11 o'clock and there was still no sign of either her or Spot on the street. After she left, he'd returned to playing cards with the other guys, but after a few violent outbursts, no one wanted him around. For the past three hours, he'd sat on the step smoking cigarette and waiting for Tricks to return.

Mush spotted two people in the distance, immediately recognizing Tricks and another person he assumed was Spot. Mush could hear snippets of their conversation, but not enough to hear what they were talking about. He stood up, catching Spot's attention. Spot nodded towards Mush and Tricks turned slightly, peering into the darkness before turning back to Spot, and leaning in to kiss him. Mush felt his whole body tense as he watched them, feeling relief only when Spot and Tricks started walking in different directions.

"It's afta eleven, Tricks." Mush said as Tricks walked past him and into the Lodging House.

"Good to know ya can tell time." Tricks replied, not looking at Mush as she handed Kloppman her boarding fee and signed her name on the sign-in sheet at the front desk. She turned to go to her room, but Mush stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Did he...did.." Mush asked softly, looking uncomfortable as he leaned down to look Tricks in the eye. "Did Spot try anything funny with ya?"

"None of ya business, Mush."

"It is me business, you'se my best friend." he insisted. "If he put a hand on ya-"

"Really? You're my best friend? 'Cause ever since ya started running around wit that girl with the blonde hair-Tricks said, the anger in her voice almost palpable. Her hazel eyes were narrowed and burning brightly.

"Amy" Mush interjected.

"Havin' her call ya your real name-"

"What's that gotta do wit anything, huh?"

"I'm ya best friend and I don't even know ya name." Tricks waved her hand at Mush, almost catching him on the cheek. She ducked around mush and pulled the door to her room open with a flourish.

"Yeah, I don't know yours eitha!" Mush yelled back, intending to follow Tricks into her room and talk some sense into her.

"Read da papes tomorrow and I'm sure you'll be enlightened." Tricks said, slamming her door and falling back against it to keep Mush from pushing it open again. Her hands fumbled, but she found the lock and turned it shut with a satisfying click.

"What's dat suppose ta mean?" Mush yelled through the door, his fist banging against it. "Tricks, open dis door up, huh?"

"Just-Just go away, Mush. Leave me alone." Tricks was still had her back to the door, choking the words out while holding her tears back. Mush kept pounding on the door, shouting for her to open up. Tricks finally collapsed into tears and onto the floor, where she stayed until the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok readers: what do you think so far? Like where this is headed or are you getting bored? -Screamer_


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Tricks woke early to get out of the bunkhouse before Mush, her brother, and the other Newsies got up. Denton's article detailing Tricks's life at the factory was published in_ The Sun_, and Tricks hoped to be selling papes before the boys had a chance to read the article. She dressed quickly, pulled her hair up under her cap and moved to the door to let Klopman know she was leaving. But the door wouldn't budge. After slamming her shoulder into the door several times, Tricks gave up and climbed out the window, entering the Lodging House from the front.

Mush was sitting against Tricks's door, fast asleep. Kloppman looked up as she walked in. "Fell asleep there last night after ya wouldn't open the door."

"Good for him." Tricks yawned, stretching out her back, which was stiff from sleeping on the floor. "Tell Jack I already went out?"

Kloppman nodded and Tricks left the bunkhouse, nervous but excited at the prospect of seeing her name in print for the first time.

XXXXXXXX

_**The Strike Leader's Sister**_

_When the Newsboys of New York City took a stand against unfair wage and labor practices, Bryan Denton helped keep their plight in the headlines. During a series of follow up interviews, Mr. Denton explores how life has changed for the working children of the City. _

_Miss Jane "Tricks" Kelly's brother Jack made headlines this summer when he led the Newsboys of New York City in a strike against Mr. Joseph Pulitzer and _The New York World_. Miss Kelly was in Herald Square the morning when Mr. Pulitzer conceded defeat and the Newsies returned to their jobs._

"_I was lucky," she reveals. "Most of the workers in the dormitory at the factory didn't get out; the owners locked the doors before the rally started." _

_When the Newsies returned to work, so did the children who gathered in the Square. In the ensuing two months, Mr. Pulitzer has kept his promises, but how much has changed for the rest of New York's child labor force?_

_According to Miss Kelly, the situation for many young workers has remained dangerous, or in some cases deteriorated more. Factory supervisors were instructed to lock the doors and windows on each floor, to discourage workers from walking out and staging their own strike. Young children, some as young as six or seven, are are forced to work 12 hour days, six or even seven days a week. Safety in the factory is appalling._

"_I've seen a girl's hair caught in a spindle." Miss Kelly revealed. "She couldn't get it out, the spindle kept spinning up her hair. It ripped her whole scalp off her head."_

"_A year ago, a girl with a tear in her dress was just sucked up into the machine." Miss Kelly reports that the young woman died on the factory floor. Medical help was never called for the young woman. In addition to these extreme injuries, other smaller accident such as fingers being cut off, arms bring broken, and general scrapes, cuts, and bruise happen with alarming frequency. Many factory workers develop hacking coughs from the lack of ventilation in their work areas. _

_In addition to working in dangerous conditions, employees are kept in constant fear of losing their jobs. Two weeks ago, Miss Kelly was fired from the factory that had employed her the last three years. The official statement claimed her dismissal was due to physically injuring her supervisor and insubordination. Miss Kelly recalls the incident differently._

"_My supervisor asked me to visit his office," Miss Kelly explains. "He put his hands on me and I asked him to stop."_

_Despite her request to leave, the supervisor locked the door and continued to harass Miss Kelly. _

"_I finally punched him, straight in the nose. He started gushin' blood, I got the door unlocked and ran."_

_The next day, Miss Kelly reported to her spindle machine in the factory and found a new young woman at her station. After being escorted back to her room in the workers' dormitory, Miss Kelly was given five minutes to gather her belongings before being forcibly removed from the factory._

"_Things changed for the Newsies," she claimed. "But what about all those kids who showed up in the Square that day? How have things changed for them? The children of New York took a stand, and they won the battle...but there's a larger war-"_

_CON'T page 6 _

Mush dropped the paper he was reading, not wanting to turn to page six and read more about what his best friend went through during the three years she was away. Sure, Tricks told him about the big stuff, like when that girl died on the factory floor in front of her, but some of the story was news to Mush. Normally, she just appeared at the window, grinning as Mush helped her climb over the sill and on to the street. Tricks was always more interested in talking about what was going on outside of the factory rather than what was going on in it.

He found her sitting on the edge of the loading dock, absentmindedly flipping through the pages and scanning the headlines while she waited for whoever she felt like selling with that day. Mush jumped down in front of her, plopping the copy of the _The Sun_ Denton delivered earlier that morning on top of Tricks' _World._

She looked up and bit her lip. "Ya read it?"

Mush nodded solemnly. A few Newsies clapped Tricks appreciatively on the shoulder as they passed by.

"I sound stupid, don't I?" she aked nervously, glancing around to see if anyone else was holding a copy of _The Sun_.

"Nah, ya sound smart." he assured her, punching her playfully on the shoulder. "I's sorry about last night."

"Forget about it." Tricks waved her hand and opened her paper back up. "They call this news? Same stories as yesterday." Her brow creased as she read, trying to find something to hawk on the streets that morning.

"Sell wit me today?" Mush asked, knowing that he was probably sounded like he was begging. But after reading those few paragraphs, the thought of letting Tricks out of his sight-if only for a minute-made his stomach turn.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks for all the great feedback & keep it coming. Glad you're enjoying the story:-) -screamer_


	13. Chapter 13

The Lodging House was buzzing that night when Tricks and Mush returned. Some of the boys were reading quotes of the article out loud, while Crutchy followed Tricks around shouting things like "I always knew she could cause trouble! " or "Just like her brudda!" in a good natured tone. Tricks's shoulder was bruised from the number of hard claps and admiring punches on the shoulder she'd received.

She finally escaped to an old settee that one of the boys had dragged in off the street, purposely stretching her legs out so no one could sit and start talking to her again. Before opening her borrower copy of _Great Expectations_, she searched the room for Mush, finding him playing cards with Blink. He looked up and smiled, nodding his head towards Tricks. She smiled back and buried her nose into the book, relieved to finally have a minute to herself.

"Ya look beat." Tricks jumped slightly as Skittery appeared behind the settee, crouching down with his chin resting on the back.

"Exhausted." Tricks agreed, sticking her finger in the book to hold her page. Skittery remained crouched next to the settee not saying anything. "Ya not helping." She pressed, wishing he would just go away.

"Looks like ya need to have some fun."

"Fun? What's fun?" Tricks laughed. "I think if I move, Crutchy's gonna start yelling 'I always told Jack she was a good egg' or some other nonsense."

"Remember that favor ya promised me?"

Tricks groaned, forgetting in her haste to escape Mush in the Park, she'd promised Skittery a favor to be named later. "Vaguely."

"We're goin' out tomorrow night." he replied. "Don't look so happy."

"Ya think ya can just demand I go on a date with ya?"

"Look, I wanna go to one of those dance halls on the Lower East Side." Skittery explained, leaning on his walking stick. "Who else am I gonna take? Cowboy?" He nodded towards Jack, who was coming down the stairs. Crutchy was limping over to Jack, the tattered copy of the _The Sun_ in his hand.

"Fine." Tricks agreed quickly as Jack approached where Tricks and Skittery sat.

"Skittery." Jack said, "Mind if I talk to my sista?"

"Don't have a choice, do I?" Skittery replied with his trademark sardonic tone. He stood to leave. "See ya tomorrow night, Tricks." He winked and tipped his hat.

"Tomorrow night?"

"I owe him a favor." She replied shortly. "What is it? I'm tired."

"Roof." Jack said simply, walking back to the stairs.

Tricks closed her book with more force than necessary and followed her brother. "Like I got nothing better to do than hang out on da roof." She grumbled, running up the fire escape. Jack, whose strides were much longer, was already on the roof smoking a cigarette by the time Tricks reached the top of the building.

"Now can ya tell me what ya want?" she asked.

"Saw Denton today while I was sellin' with Davey."

"Ok..."

"Said dat people had been stoppin' him all day, talkin' about your story."

"Well, at least someone else is bein' bothered over this."

"All that stuff you said..." Jack trailed off and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Sorry that I didn't listen when you tried ta tell me about." He let out a puff of white smoke that hung around his head for a few moments before dissipating.

"Ya weren't really around ta tell."

Jack looked away from Tricks and out towards the street. "A girl died?"

Tricks nodded solemnly, stealing a puff of Jack's cigarette. She closed her eyes as she released the smoke. "She was my roommate. Worked on the machine next to me, and died right in front a me. I had blood on my clothes."

"I shoulda been dere."Jack kicked dirt up off the roof, pulling his cowboy hat on his head to hide his eyes.

Tricks shrugged. "Mush was there."

"Not surprised." Jack was silent for a few moments. "Shoulda been me, though." He sat against the ledge on the roof and Tricks plopped next to him with a yawn.

"Doesn't matta now." She replied, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation and escape to bed.

Jack turned to look at her. "I promise I won't evah send youse back to another place like that. I won't send ya anywhere ya don't want to go. Ya my family, and I'm gonna try to be betta at actin' like it."

Tricks pretended to consider his offer."Deal...just make me a promise?"

"Shoa."

"Lighten up a little, will ya?" Tricks said, nudging Jack with her shoulder. "Ya been in mournin' since I got back."

"Aight, aight. Fair enough request." Jack laughed, lighting another cigarette. "So what kinda favor ya owe Skittery?"

Tricks sighed and rolled her eyes. "He wants me ta go dancin' with him."

"Dear me, ain't we got a nice liddle social calendar goin' here. Dancin' with Skittery, dates with Spot Conlon...oh yeah, and dinner with Dave's parents."

"You mean Sarah's parents?" Tricks said knowingly. Jack had been mostly absent since Tricks's return because he spent most of his free time with a girl Tricks had not met yet.

"They wanna meet ya. Impressed wit what they read in the papah."

"This mean I gotta wear a dress?"

"Course ya gotta wear a dress. What else are ya gonna do? Show up in da nude?"

Tricks laughed so hard she snorted. "Hope that's not a challenge."  
XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned steamy and wet. Tricks sat in the doorway to her room, waiting until the last possible moment to leave the bunkhouse. The Newsies all crowded in the hall, hoping for a momentary lull in the deluge, but it just seemed to rain harder. Jack was the last one down the stairs.

"What's the hold up?" he yelled over the crowd.

"Medda's here!" Race yelled excitedly to Jack as the crowd parted and Medda emerged, looking flawless and holding a purple umbrella.

"Medda." Jack said, making his way over to Medda and kissing her hand. "To what do we owe da pleasure?"

"Heard your sister was back in town." Medda replied with a sideways glance at Race, who was staring at her dreamily from the doorway.

"Never left." Tricks said, emerging from her room.

"Tricks Kelly!" Meddda said, enveloping her in a hug. "Causing trouble like usual, I hope."

"Little bit."

"More than a liddle bit.' Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "So what can we help ya wit, Medda?" he asked, leaning against the front counter.

"Can you still play the piano?" Medda asked Tricks. Tricks had learned to play piano at Medda's theater back when Medda was still just a performer and not the owner. As their father sunk deeper and deeper into the depression that would eventually end with him landing in jail, he frequented some of the more bawdy vaudeville theaters in Manhattan, taking (and promptly forgetting) his children along. Medda, pitying Jack and Tricks, had taken them under her wing, and eventually asked one of the musicians to teach Tricks to play.

"Yes." Tricks nodded. "There was a church next door to the factory with a piano; the nuns used to let me play when I got a day off."

"Then I have a business proposition for you. Let me treat you to breakfast." Medda said with a smile. "Jack, you're welcome, too."

Ten minutes later, Jack, Medda, and Tricks were sitting in a small cafe digging into plates loaded with bacon, eggs, and toast. Medda's back-up piano player was moving out west in two weeks, leaving her to find a replacement. She'd seen Tricks's name in the paper and figured if the girl could still play, the job would be perfect for her.

"Just a couple nights a week, Jack, and a couple shows on Sunday. And the shows she doesn't need to play, we'll just have her running around backstage, helping the crew."

"Sounds good." Jack said, stuffing another forkful of eggs into his mouth. "But it's upta Tricks."

Medda turned to Tricks and smiled. "Whaddya say, Miss Kelly?"

Tricks put her fork down and took a sip of orange juice, a rare commodity for a Newsie. She leaned back slightly in her chair and grinned. "I think it's a deal."  
XXXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked the "article" style form the last chapter...thought it would be a nice change of pace :-) Screamer_


	14. Chapter 14

Thankfully, the rain had stopped by the time Tricks and Skittery made their way to one of the many dance halls that dotted the Lower East Side. They waited outside, trading half-joking insults, as the line slowly made its way into the building. Tricks was wearing a green dress that Jack had procured from either Sarah or her mother; after getting the pleasure of wearing pants for several weeks, the dress felt stiff and restricting.

"After you." Skittery said with an over exaggerated bow as they reached the door leading into the actual dance hall. Skitter took off his Newsie cap and stuck it in his back pocket. The up-tempo music drew to a close as they entered; couples were scattered across the dance floor and a long bar stood at one end. Skittery grabbed her hand and pulled Tricks over towards the bar, which was becoming more crowded as the couples from the floor made their way over.

"Wanna drink? Bar tender owes me a favor." Skittery told her, waving over the man standing behind the counter. They shook hands and conversed for a few moments while Tricks scanned the room. When Mush found out that Tricks was accompanying Skittery to the dancehall, his face turned an odd shade of scarlet and she noticed his fist clench for a fleeting second. Tricks wouldn't put it past him to show up with Amy later in the night; Amy was the last person she felt like dealing with tonight.

"And what's the lady drinkin'?" the man asked, turning to Tricks.

"Manhattan" Told the bartender before turning back to Skittery. "Lotta people seem to owe you favors."

"I like it that way." Skittery said as the bartender returned with their drinks. Just as they started sipping on them, the music re-started. "Bottom's up." Skittery said with a wink, raising his beer and draining in it a few gulps.

Tricks tried to follow suit as much of the drink as possible before she was dragged to the dance floor, but the whiskey in her drink burned slightly on the way down. After a momentary pause, she finished the last of the drink and fished the maraschino cherry out of the bottom of the glass.

**"**Ever been to one of these before?" Skittery yelled over the music.

"Nope!"

"It's easy! Here." Skittery grabbed her hand, spinning Tricks out towards the crowd, then jerking her back in with another spin move. He grabbed her around the waist, holding her closer than Tricks though possible. Tricks wasn't sure if Skittery was spinning her around, or the liquor was making the room spin as she followed his clumsy footsteps.

After a few awkward moments, she caught on to the general pattern of the dancing and they were off, jiggling around the room in a frantic pattern and laughing their head off. Every ttime the music stopped, Skittery dragged her back to the bar area and ordered another round of drinks.

And then the music started and they were off again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mush kept drifting off, his head drooping and jerking him back awake, as he waited for Tricks and Skittery to return from their date. Though he'd wanted to follow them to the dancehall, Jack convinced him that since Tricks and Mush were finally on normal speaking terms again, it probably wasn't a good idea.

Instead, he waited in the entryway of the Lodging House, reading over Tricks's article in _The Sun_ from the previous day. Mush looked up, wrinkling his brow as he strained to hear the faint yelling coming from the street. That couldn't be Tricks hollering outside, could it? He walked outside to get a better idea of what was going on.

"You look much better wit this on." Skittery was slurring as he placed his Newseis cap on Tricks's head. It was too big and fell over her eyes. Tricks was giggling and quite obviously wobbly on her feet, the momentary blindness caused by the hat slipping over her eyes making her stumble. Skittery caught her and brought her back to her feet, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders and one of his around here.

"Could use dat walkin' stick of yours right about now, couldn't we?" Tricks hiccupped, swaying to and fro.

"Hey, Cowboy!" Mush yelled down the basement stairs. "Betta come see this."

Tricks and Skittery were drawing closer now, engaged in some odd sort of dance that involved spinning the other person an arm's reach away, then pulling their partner along in the same manner. They were singing loudly and off key:

"Someone's caaaaaallling for you and I!  
Somone's faaaaaaallling and you know whyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Honeeeeeeey squeeeeeze my haaaaaaaaand,  
Oh! Ain't it graaaaaaaand?"

Tricks hoped quickly up the steps and burst into the bunkhouse, repeating the last two lines as she danced in a circle around Mush.

"You got me sister drunk?" Jack angrily asked Skittery. Skittery was laughing, holding himself up using the countertop that Kloppman normally stood behind.

"Yeah," Sktitery laughed, swaying slightly. "She's fun." He grabbed Tricks's hand and twirled her around until she fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, hitting her head against the wall.

"Ooow!" she laughed, reaching up and rubbing the spot that struck the wall. Jack leaned over to lift her up, but Mush stepped in his way.

"I got her, Jack." he said, bending down and scooping Tricks up with ease. "You deal with Skittery."

"C'mon." Jack muttered, grabbing Skittery by the collar and leading the tottering, tripping lanky boy up the stairs.

Tricks wrapped her arms around Mush, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Are we goin' dancin' again Mush?"

"Yup, we're goin' dancin', Tricks." Mush lied, forcing her door open with his foot. The room was dark and Mush stumbled slightly as he entered.

"Good, I like dancin'. Mush?"

"Yeah, Tricks?"

"My head hurts."

"That's cuz ya hit it against the wall." He said, making his way over to Tricks's bed and hoping that she'd forgotten to make it that morning.

"Mush, I'm dizzy. I wanna get down." Tricks started pulling away from Mush, trying to get out of his arms and onto the ground.

"Just stay still a minute-augh!" Despite Mush's best effort, he lost his balance and Tricks tumbled out of his arms. Luckily, he had been close enough to her bed that it broke both their falls. Tricks was giggling uncontrollably again.

"Whaddya laughin' at, huh?" Mush said defensively, rubbing the arm that Tricks landed on top of. "It's not funny!"

Tricks put both of her hands on Mush's shoulders. "It's not funny." She said seriously, shaking her head. A second later a grin appeared on her face. " It's hilarious!"

Mush shook his head, not knowing how he was going to get Tricks calmed down enough to get her to lay down and got to sleep.

"Hey, don't look so serious." She said, eyes bleary and dreamy, her nose touching Mush's. Mush could feel her warm breath on his face as she swayed slightly, and he grabbed her upper arms to steady her. Tricks, still bleary-eyed, pulled back for a second, gulping as she looked at him.

"Mush?"

"Yeah?" Mush asked, his arms still holding her steady and preventing her from falling off the bed.

Tricks said nothing; in mere seconds her hands were grabbing his face, pulling Mush towards her, their lips brushing, kissing. Mush wrapped his arms tightly around Tricks, breathing in the smells of liquor from the dancehall and the city on her hair. Her hands were in his hair now, wrapped around the curls and keeping him close to her.

Mush was the one who finally broke the kiss, leaving Tricks with her eyes closed, alone on the bed. He cleared his throat loudly. "Tricks, ya drunk."

"So?"

"Ya gotta get to bed."

"I'm not tired." She protested, even as she yawned.

"Yes, ya are. C'mon." Mush lifted her legs up on to the bed, undid her shoes and placed them neatly on the floor. Tricks would just have to sleep in the dress she was wearing; there was no way Mush was going to try to take it off in her current state. He finally got her to put her head on the pillow and drew the blankets up to her chin.

"Stay til I fall asleep?" Tricks pleaded. Mush obliged, sitting next to the bed. He didn't have to wait long for her to fall asleep; her light snores soon filled the dark room. He stood quietly and crept out of the room.

Once outside, he leaned against the door and closed his eyes, thankful that he'd gotten the drunk girl to sleep. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of the kiss; it was still there when Mush drifted off to sleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note:_ _ I had a lot of FUN writing this chapter, so it may not be structurally "perfect". I hope you enjoy reading it. And the song they sing is called "The Bunny Hug", its from 1911 but I figured it was close enough to be semi-historically accurate. _


	15. Chapter 15

Tricks woke the next morning still in her clothes from the night before and with her head aching. She didn't even remember coming back to the bunkhouse the night before, much less how she managed to get her shoes off and neatly placed next to her bed...yet went to sleep fully dressed. The boys were already dressed, streaming out of the bunkhouse to the street when Tricks finally opened the door to her room.

Skittery emerged from the bunkroom looking pale and vaguely green.

"Remind me not to owe ya anymore favors." Tricks muttered as he walked past. He attempted to sneer back, but looked like he was going to throw up instead.

Mush and Jack were nowhere to be found, so Tricks finally left the bunkhouse for the distribution office alone, staggering behind the other boys. The sun made her headache ten times worse and her eyes water; she pulled her hat low over her eyes to try and block it out. She was supposed to be at Medda's this afternoon for her first rehearsal, but she wasn't even sure if she would make it to Herald Square. If she sold off her papers quick enough, she might have enough time to run back to the bunkhouse and sneak in a quick nap.

Tricks was grouchy, and being the last one who left the bunkhouse, she was the last one in line for papes. The sun felt hotter than usual, and all she wanted to do was get her papers and retreat to somewhere with shade, like Union Square Park.

Mush was waiting for Tricks at the end of the platform, a small, half grin on his face. He took Tricks's papes from her arms; normally, she would have protested, but today she was glad to be rid of the extra weight.

"Union Square?" he asked her as they walked. Tricks nodded, and immediately regretted the action: a sharp throbbing started up in the back of her skull.

"_Why_ does my head hurt so much?" Tricks complained, leaning against the gate at the exit. It felt cool and supportive; leaning against the gate all day seemed like a good idea.

"Ya don't remember hittin' it on the wall last night?" Mush asked with a laugh.

"I don't remember much after the third drink last night." Tricks retorted, crossing her arms. Mush continued to look at her, grinning widely.

"Why ya grinnin' at me like that?"

"No reason."

"Stop it!" Tricks snapped. "I don't like it!"

Mush hung his arm around Tricks's shoulders. "Hey, relax a liddle, huh? It's a beautiful, sunny day..." he joked.

"She's got a temper on a good day, youse temptin' fate talkin' to her like that when she's hung over." Race warned Mush as he lit his cigar.

"Put a lid on it, Race." Tricks grumbled, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, which was making her headache feel more like someone was trying to crack her head open.

"Told you so." Race muttered, hitching on to a carriage that stopped in front of him briefly. Race had a deal with a few of the local carriage drivers, who drove him to the tracks off Coney Island in exchange for a paper to read while they waited for customers.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Mush. You're only stuck wit me til noon. Gotta be a Medda's for rehearsal."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Irving Hall was cool and dark, just what Tricks needed after spending the whole day in the hot sun. Around noon, when even the shade seemed hot, Tricks swore she'd never got out drinking again.

"Get this girl some coffee!" Medda laughed upon seeing Tricks waiting for her by the back exit of the hall. One of the stagehands scurried off, returning with a warm cup of black coffee. Tricks clutched the mug tightly in her hands as Medda showed her around the backstage area of the theater, introducing her to the various players that made the show run so smoothly. Days when she wasn't playing piano, Tricks would be responsible for helping wherever there was a need backstage.

"You're not scared a heights, are you?" Medda asked, motioning up to the catwalks that hung above the stage.

"I'm not scared of much." Tricks assured her.

"Good girl." Medda winked, and continued the tour.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still feeling queasy, Tricks retreated to bed early that night. It was barely dark as she crawled into bed, pulling the sheet over her head to block out the street lights. She debated closing her small window and pulling the shade, but the cool breeze coming in through the screen felt too nice. Ten minutes later, she was sound asleep, forgetting about her churning stomach or the bump on the back of her head.

Tricks slept fitfully, pulled in and out of dreams. First, she was eight years old, hiding behind a grate in a fancy house, a ten-year old Jack squeezing her hand. But that hand turned to Mush's hand dragging her up from a the steps with blood spattered on her dress. And then she was back in the factory, coughing hysterically as the machine next to her spewed out dust that was multicolored from all the fabrics being pushed through it. The gears on the machine moved faster, faster, faster making a grating, scratchy noise as they ground together.

But the noise wasn't in Tricks's dreams; it was coming from her room. Tricks's eyes shot open, searching vainly in the dark for the source of the noise. The window; the noise was coming from the window. Someone was standing outside Tricks's window, trying to cut through the screen.

Tricks bolted upright in bed and the person with the wide brimmed behind the screen came to a sudden stop, stepping out of the window frame and pressing against the outside of the building. She debated ducking out of the window and confronting whoever was there, but what if it wasn't one person? Tricks swore she could hear another voice hissing for the screen cutter to be quiet.

Tricks feet silently flew over the familiar steps to the bunkroom above, where all the boys were fast asleep. Jack's bunk was inconveniently in the direct middle of the room.

"Jack." she shook her brother urgently. "Jack." Jack's eyes didn't open, but he sleepily swatted her hands away.

Tricks pulled herself up, using the bunk below to stand on. "JACK!" she screamed in her brother's ear. Jack-and his tangled sheets-tumbled to the floor.

"What's ammatta?" he asked sleepily, jerking around as he tried to get his limbs untangled from the bed sheet. Several of the other boys had woken, and were now grumbling at Tricks for waking them up.

Tricks crouched down low, so that only Jack could hear her. "Someone was tryin' to come in my window."

"Ya shoa ya weren't dreamin'?"

"I'm sure. They stopped when they noticed I was awake."

"See who it was?"

"Not really...but my guess is the Delanceys. Swear there was two of them."

Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Ya shoa it wasn't a dream?"

Tricks folded her arms defensively. "Fine. If ya don't believe me, I'll just leave." She turned to leave, but bumped into someone standing in her path.

"What's wrong?" Mush's voice whispered in the dark.

"Nothin'." Tricks spat out. "I'm just crazy."

"Didn't say youse was crazy." Jack replied, hoisting himself off the floor. "Tricks thinks somebody was tryin' to come in her window."

"Ya shoa?"

"Why does everyone keep askin' me that like I'm lyin'!"

"Keep it down, will ya!" Boots hissed from across the room. "I needs my beauty sleep!"

"Ya stay here." Jack instructed. "I'm gonna go look and see what's goin' on."

Mush and Tricks waited silently in the dark, Tricks's foot nervously tapping as the Newsies snores once again filled the room.

"Screen's cut." Jack confirmed on his return.

"I told ya!" Tricks hissed defensively.

Jack grabbed his clothes off his bed post. "I'll sleep down there. Let 'em try and climb in that window wit me in the room. Race-"

"I know, I know," Race yawned. "'Keep an eye on her.'"

An hour later, Tricks was laying in a bottom bunk, Mush sitting on the floor at her side, leaning against the wall for support. Tricks tried to close her eyes and fall asleep but every time she started to drift off, she thought she heard the grating noise of the window screen being cut.

"Mush?" Tricks whispered, hoping that he was still awake.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Ya still awake?"

"Awake now," he said, sitting up from the wall so he was level with Tricks. "What's ammata?"

"Can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Scared."

"Youse never scared, Tricks Kelly."

"I know. Don't like it...will you, will you just sit here with me awhile? Til I fall asleep?" Tricks asked, hating the begging tone that she knew was in her voice.

"I'm already sittin' here, ain't I?" Mush yawned. "Go ta sleep."

"Ya know what I mean, like when we were little."

"We ain't little anymore."

"Please." Tricks pressed.

"Fine, whateva makes you go to sleep." Mush pulled himself up off the floor and Tricks scooted over on the bed to make room. When they were little, they should sleep shoulder to shoulder, telling each other stories. Mush's stories, usually ones his mother told, were usually better than Tricks's which she made up on the spot.

They didn't quite fit shoulder to shoulder on a twin sized bunk anymore. Mush moved his arm so that Tricks could fit in the crook. Tricks slipped her head on his shoulder, staring up at the bunk above. "Tell me that story."

"The one I used to tell ya? About the moon?" Mush asked, recalling the story that Tricks always seemed to like the most.

"Yeah, that one." Tricks confirmed.

"Well, my mudder used to tell us that if we looked hard enough, there was a man dat lived in the moon..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

"Dammit." Tricks yelled, slamming the keys with both hands. Her first few rehearsals at Medda's made Tricks realize she needed lots of practice before she could think of playing in front of a live audience. It was raining again, so Tricks sat in the basement of the Lodging House, practicing three new songs on an old, faded piano that Medda had donated to the Lodging House years ago when Irving Hall upgraded to a nicer model.

Usually, the basement would be nearly empty this early in the night, giving Tricks plenty of time and space to practice alone. But a few days ago, Blink and Boots found a pool table that a saloon discarded on the curb and hauled it back to the bunkhouse with the help of Jack and Race. Pool had become the guys' new obsession, and with the rain that was once again flooding the city, sitting in the basement playing pool and cards seemed like a better option then trudging through the street looking for entertainment.

Tricks started up the song for the third time, making it to the third verse before her pinkie slipped on the wrong key with a hard, deep "duunnnn". Mush had just entered the basement with Amy following behind him.

_How dare he bring her here!_ Tricks thought to herself in a rage as Mush and Amy sat down at one of the small tables around the room.

"Hey, piano lady, it's more excitin' if ya get through da whole song!" Race yelled from the pool table, where he was playing against Crutchy.

Crutchy shook his head. "Ah, leave 'er alone, Race. Ya can't do any better."

"Sorry, didn't realize this was a _saloon_." Tricks yelled back over the din. She turned again to the piano, determined to get at least one song performed with no errors before the end of the night. Amy's voice drifted through the air; Tricks pushed on the keys harder, hoping to block out the irritating sound.

But the harder Tricks's banged on the keys, the more mistakes she made. And the louder Amy's voice became. Tricks's knew she looked manic as she banged against the keys; when Jack returned to the bunkhouse, he stopped for a moment and looked at Tricks with concern before stealing the pool cue from Crutchy and shooting a few rounds.

On her tenth try, Tricks completely broke down at the end of the second verse, banging on any random key out of frustration. In the end, she ended up softly slamming her forehead into the keys. The noise around Tricks stopped as the Newsies realized her playing had stopped. She didn't even yell at them to stop staring, she just sat there silently, wishing she could melt away into the ivory and black keys.

"Hey." Mush was scooting on to the piano bench. "Why don'tcha play somethin' fun instead gettin' all worked up?"

Tricks picked her head up, knowing that a few small tears had rolled down her face. She frowned at him. "Got somethin' in mind?"

"I only knows one song." He replied, placing his hands over the keys the way Tricks had taught him to. Tricks pulled her back up straight, took a deep breath, and started playing, her hands flying over the keys from memory. It was a raucous, playful tune that most of the boys in the room had heard at one point or another. Race lead the chorus of voices as they sang along.

It was a semi-duet of a song that required two players, usually a man and a woman, as the lyrics featured a couple bickering and teasing one another. Tricks, being the stronger player, played the traditional man's role in the song; Mush beat a simple ditty on four different keys as she played. Several times in the song, Tricks had to reach over or around Mush to hit a key on the other end of the piano. Tricks was soon singing along with the rest of the boys as she played, feeling the stress and aggravation of the previous few hours melt away.

"Try the foist song again." Mush said with as wink a he got up from the piano bench and returned to the table where Amy sat waiting. Tricks returned to her sheet music from Medda's show, playing the song that had tripped her up so many times with ease. Race and Jack started up the applause after Tricks finished, and she jumped up on the piano bench for a mini-bow. Scanning the room, she noticed the only place to sit would be at a table with Mush, Amy, Blink, Boots, Skittery, and Race. Though going up to bed seemed like a better option than sitting at a table with Amy, Tricks relented and pulled up a chair.

"Don't you ever call each other by your real names?" Amy asked the boys as Tricks sat.

"Nah." Race shook his head as he dealt out a deck of cards, he raised one in Tricks's direction and she nodded to confirm she wanted to play.

"Well, how did you get all these...names?"

Mush shrugged. "Depends who ya talking about. Blink's got the eye patch... and Skittery is kinda lanky like a spider, ya know moves all jerky when he walks. And Racetrack spends more 'a his time and money at Sheepstead then he should."

"What about you?" Amy asked, turning to Mush and placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. Tricks held her cards up to her face, pretending to be busy strategizing and trying desperately not to notice Mush and Amy.

Race let out a puff of smoke, he was the only one at the table besides Tricks that had been a Manhattan Newsie when Mush joined their ranks. "His first day as a Newsie, Tricks came barging inta the crowd, hands on her hips, demanding to know what his name was. He kept stuttering and his legs were shaking so bad we's thought they were gonna turn into mush."

Amy surveyed Tricks and Race cooly. "I prefer Jeremiah." The Newsies at the table tried unsuccessfully holding in their laughter at Mush's real name. Tricks saw Mush's face turn a deep shade of scarlet as he coughed and hid behind his cards.

"Tricks, ya in or ya out? We ain't got all day." Race insisted.

Tricks surveyed her cards again, she had barely looked at them since her hand was dealt to her, using them instead as a shield. "Calm down, I got all night to steal ya money." Tricks replied smugly, throwing a half cent to the middle of the table.

"What a rotten thing to say." Amy sneered. Race looked up from his cards as he matched the ante, placing another half cent on the table. Skittery let out a low, sorrowful whistle. Even Blink's mouth had fallen open.

"What did ya say?" Tricks asked, her eyes narrowing. Mush glanced nervously from Tricks to Amy.

"Ladies shouldn't talk like that. And they shouldn't gamble."

"Says who?" Tricks said, raising up from her chair. Skittery grabbed Tricks's arm but she jerked it away.

"Just let her be, Amy. She aint doin' anythin' wrong-" Mush said, trying to smooth things over. But Tricks was already riled up. If this girl wanted to start with Tricks, she better be prepared to end it as well. Jack was slowly moving from the pool table to the table where Tricks stood.

_"Shut up, Mush!"_ Tricks hissed. "Let _her_ answer. " Mush leaned back in his chair, looking helplessly between the two girls.

"Why, if you don't have a foul mouth. It's obvious that your mother didn't have any notion of how to raise a girl...you're just street trash." Amy said coolly, looking directly at Tricks.

A those words, Tricks was lunging across the table, hitting Mush in the nose with her elbow as she screamed at Amy. She reached out and grabbed the other girl, knocking her of her chair and on to the ground.

"Don't you ever insult my mother, ya hear me?" Tricks screamed over and over again as she pummeled Amy. Amy screamed for help and tried to push Tricks off, but Tricks reached down and grabbed a chunk of the girl's blonde hair, pinning her in place. Boots and Skittery were fumbling around, trying to help Mush separate the two girls.

"Let me go!" Tricks screamed as Skittery finally pulled her up off Amy. Tricks hands and feet were still failing, Skittery had her around the waist and there was little she could do to hurt him.

"Get her outta here, Mush!" Race yelled, waving Mush and Amy away from the commotion and out the stairs that lead directly from the cellar to the alley on the side of the building.

_"Her mother is dead." _

Tricks heard Mush yell these words at Amy as he ushered her outside, but it didn't make her feel any better or any less furious. Skittery's grip loosened, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she was running after them, preparing to knock the pretty blonde girl to the ground again.

Jack caught his sister around the waist, slinging Tricks up over his shoulder in one fluid movement. Tricks started screaming again, battering her fists against Jack's back as he ran up the two flights of stairs to the bunkroom.

She left his shoulder and was plunged into the bathtub in the Newsie's bathroom. Jack turned the knob for the water and it hit Tricks at full force, cold and taking her breath away. After a few seconds, when the water was deep enough, Jack shoved Tricks's head under the water, holding it there until she started scratching at his hands.

She came up, gasping for air. "What did ya do that f-f-for?" she stammered. Her clothes were soaked and her hair was matted to her face and forehead.

"Ya want ta be treated like everybody else? Dis is what they get when they act like ya just did." Jack said crouching down next to her.

"She started it!" Tricks protested. Jack didn't hesitate shoving Tricks's head under water again.

"Now cool off. And then go ta bed. Don't wanna see ya face until morning." He left her alone in the bunk room, spitting out water as he fell from her hair down her face

"Tricks?" A voice rang out in the darkness.

"Come ta brag, Blink?" Tricks answered back. Blink grabbed a towel and offered Tricks his hand. She looked at him apprehensively.

"Just came to tell you...she deserved it."

Tricks grabbed Blink's hand and pulled herself out of the tub, taking the towel from him and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Pretty shoa that's the nicest thing ya ever said to me." She said through chattering teeth.

"Guess it was bound ta happen sometime. Think it's safe to go downstairs, dey should be cleared out by now."

"Thanks, Blink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thank you to Ealasaid & the two "guests" for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback & hope you ALL enjoyed the latest chapter. -Screamer_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The day after the fight was Sunday; Tricks was required to be at Irving Hall for two rehearsals and a performance on Sundays. After she got out of work, she was meeting Spot. It would be possible for her to avoid Mush all day, if she timed it correctly. She was still sleeping in the bunkroom, so she woke up with the rest of the boys. Tricks stayed in bed, pulling the thin blanket over her head to try and block out the noise. Someone, if she had to guess it would be Mush, stopped next to her bed and stood, as if they were waiting for her to surface from underneath the covers. But Tricks adamantly refused, clutching the edge of the blanket tighter.

After the boys left, she leisurely washed up and dressed. It was nice to not have to rush for once; normally she had to wash up and be out of the bunkroom at night before everyone returned or in the morning before Kloppman woke the Newsies.

Bryan Denton was waiting at the front counter, talking to Kloppman when Tricks finally made her way downstairs.

"There she is now," Kloppman said, pointing to Tricks as she came down the steps.

Denton turned and smiled, "Jack said I might find you here."

"Guess he was right, wasn't he?" Tricks replied, extending her hand to shake Denton's. Denton looked slightly surprised as he shook back; Tricks assumed few women offered a handshake as a greeting in Bryan Denton's world. She led him over to one of the benches and sat. "What can I help ya with?"

"Thought you might want to read these," Denton said, handing her a stack of letters, tied together with twine, and a book. Tricks glanced at the book cover, a deep green with the title _Little Women_ embossed in gold.

"I still have _Great Expectations,"_ Tricks remembered, ducking into her room and returning with the book in hand. "It was good. Can see why you thought I'd like it."

"I think you'll like this one as well, it reminded me of you when your brother told me you cut your hair."

"What's my hair got to do with anythin'?" Tricks replied defensively, her eyes narrowing.

"The main character sells her hair," Denton replied calmly. " You'll like it. Keep it as long as you like."

"Thanks," Tricks replied sheepishly as she sat back down. She'd just assumed that Denton, like Amy, would look down on her for cutting her hair off. They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Tricks flipped through the letters, looking at the handwriting on each envelope.

"People loved your story," Denton finally broke the silence.

"Glad my misery resulted in such a reaction."

"Maybe loved is the wrong word. They were moved by it. That's what all the letters are...people who wanted to share their own stories with you."

Tricks dropped the stack of envelopes on the bench. "They's your word, Mr. Denton." she insisted. Tricks had just told some stories, it was Denton who crafted the article.

"Let's just say they were moved by our words," Denton agreed. "which is why I'm here. I think you're right; there's far more to the child labor story then some kids who got angry about a 10 cent price increase for their papers. I want to tell the stories of those other children, those that don't feel they have a voice."

Tricks fidgeted, looking at the clock. If Denton delayed her much longer, Tricks would be late for the early rehearsal at Irving Hall. She got up and walked to her room, depositing the book and letters on her bed. "I'm not sure how I can help ya, Mr. Denton. I already told ya my story."

"Those kids," he pointed to the letters on Tricks bed. "Those kids trust you. They want to tell _you_ their story. Not me. I can write the words, but I need _you _ to help me get the story."

Tricks frowned and folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the door frame. "I'm not sure...and I gotta get to work anyways."

"Just...think it over," Denton insisted, putting his hat on and tipping it slightly towards Tricks as he left the bunkhouse.

XXXXXXXX

"Ya should probably take off ya shoes," Spot said later that night, his hand in Tricks's as they walked towards the beach in Brooklyn.

"Where are we goin', exactly?" Tricks asked, stopping to pry her shoes and socks off her feet. Luckily, she had been a stagehand at today's performance. If she was playing piano, she would be in her stage outfit, which included a dress. Backstage she could wear her Newises clothes.

"You'll see." Spot grinned as they stumbled up and over a large sand dune. A crowd of Brooklyn Newsies was gathered on the beach, setting up some sort of game. "Ya ever play baseball before?"

"No," Tricks laughed as they stumbled through the sand. "Don't mean I can't learn, though."

They spent the waning daylight hours playing baseball; Tricks was a novice but caught on quickly after watching for a few innings. She was the only girl who actually played, rather than sit on the sidelines watching her like several other girls elected to.

The bat was a flat wooden plank, probably pried up from one of the docks. Someone had sanded smooth a handle like portion on the bottom. No one had a glove. The ball was badly battered and worn, with the tightly wrapped twine underneath exposed in several places.

Tricks came up to bat the bases full. The pitcher threw two balls straight passed her and into the catcher's hands. She sent a few pitches into foul territory (what that was she never found out, but was told several times to go back to the plate after she had already started running).

"C'mon, girly, hit us in!" One of the boys on base cried. Several of the fielders seemed to be growing tired of Spot's experiment to let Tricks play. They shifted anxiously from foot to foot at their positions. Tricks gripped the bat tighter, not caring if she'd end up with splinters in her hands. She would show them that a girl could play this game, too. She sent the next pitch straight through first and second base and ran as fast as she possibly could. Spot had been on first base and was now heading towards second; two other boys had already made it home. Tricks tumbled as she approached second and scrambled for the base. She was declared "safe" and got to stay on the base.

"Dat's my goil!" Spot clapped as he reached third safely. The statement made Tricks oddly uncomfortable, but she smiled back.

When it got too dark to continue playing, they packed up the bats, ball, and items they had used as bases. Many of the newsies left, but Spot and several of the other boys who had dates stayed behind.

"Gettin' late," Tricks said. "Probably should start headin' back."

"Hold ya horses dere, Miss Kelly," Spot said with a smirk. "I'll get ya back 'fore Jackie Boy sends out a search party." He sat down in the sand and motioned for Tricks to follow.

Tricks rolled her eyes.. "Is there a reason we're just standin' here?"

"Sit down and I'll tell ya." Tricks plopped down in the sand next to Spot and gave him a look to let him know she was waiting for an answer.

"Can't a guy try an' surprise a lady? Look," He laughed and pointed to the other side of the beach, where bright lights lit up the sky.

"Fireworks?"

"Yup," Spot moved closer to Tricks, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back against his chest. He leaned back on his elbow into the sand, and Tricks sunk with him so they were both staring up at the sky.

As the colored fireworks illuminated the night sky, Tricks couldn't help but wonder what Mush was doing. Wonder if he was sitting somewhere in the sand with Amy, watching the bright lights flash across her face.

XXXXXXXXX

Mush was walking into the Lodging House as Tricks said goodnight to Spot. His stride stuttered for barely a second as he passed the two, catching Tricks's eye. But he continued into the bunkhouse without incident.

He was still paying Kloppman and signing in on the ledger when Tricks came inside. Tricks smiled at Kloppman and handed him her money. The old man winked as he took it, then turned and walked into his small apartment. Tricks and Mush were alone in the entry way.

Tricks cleared her throat and took the pencil that Mush had just dropped. He was leaning with his back towards the counter, absent mindedly picking at his fingernails as Tricks signed her name.

"Didn't think youse was seein' Spot anymore," he finally said without looking at her.

Tricks didn't look up from the counter as she replied, "Well, guess ya were wrong weren't ya?"

"I thought you was seein' Skittery."

"I'm not seein' anyone," Tricks replied shortly, placing the pencil back on the counter with more force then necessary. She turned and beelined for her room, hoping to close the door and read her new book.

"So, ya not Spot's goil?" Mush called after her.

"Mush," Tricks sighed, and turned around. "I'm not anyone's girl."

"Ya just goin' out on dates wit any guy that asks ya?"

"I'm goin' out with any guy I want ta go out with," she replied shortly. "I just told Boots to ask again in two years, when he's older."

"Ya ain't been on a date wit me."

"Did I miss ya askin' me on a date?"

Mush looked at the ground and cleared his throat. "Go on a date wit me?"

Tricks laughed and walked into her room. "Don't think ya goil would be too happy with that. Me being street trash and all."

"She's not my goil," Mush said quietly, following her inside the dark room.

Tricks paused as she reached for her book. "What?"

"She's not my goil," he repeated more forcefully.

"Oh."

"Afta the way she tawked to ya last night... Said if she was gonna keep actin' that way, I didn't need ta see her no more," he explained.

"I'm sorry, Mush." Tricks sat slowly on her bed, not waiting to look her best friend in the eyes.

"It's fine," he sighed, sitting down next to Tricks. "She was gettin' on my nerves anyway. Kept insultin' all my friends...and me."

Tricks leaned back across her bed so that her head rested on one end and her feet hung off the other. Mush followed suit, so that he was looking at the ceiling, too.

"Blink talked to me," Tricks said, with a small laugh.

"Ya jokin'?"

"Nope"

"Does this mean ya friends now?"

"Ha! Far from it. But it's a start, right?" she asked.

"Guess so."

Tricks raised herself up on her elbows and looked down at Mush. "Mush?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Ask me again."

"Ask ya what?"

"Ya know."

Mushed raised himself up on his elbows, so they were once again face to face. "Tricks Kelly," he said seriously, his brown eyes staring directly into Tricks's hazel one, "would ya allow me the pleasure of takin' you out?"

Tricks smiled and nodded. "Ok."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Ok, so I am giving this comma thing a try. I like the finality of a period but I think Spot's Gal is "grammatically" correct. So I'm trying it :-) And yes it is long! I thought about splitting it into a few different stories but I think the stories lines are kinda wrapped up in each other at this point AND I found a good point to split the story up in the future! What do you guys say? -Screamer_


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note:__ I am TOTALLY not ending the story on chapter 17! I think that caused a little confusion! I now know where I want to end it, either if I do a sequel or don't do a sequel. There's still more to come, for now at least :-) I will be traveling next week, so I may have to take a break; I tried stock piling chapters but I get too excited to share them with you when I finish!-Screamer_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The bunkroom was dark and quiet, but Mush couldn't sleep. Tricks was a few bunks away, still sleeping upstairs because Jack was convinced the person trying to break into her room would come back. Tricks was convinced that Jack just wanted his own room.

Mush knew that Tricks was probably asleep by now, dreaming of her date with Spot or something else that would make him insanely jealous if he could somehow see inside her head. He longed to hear her whisper _'Mush'_ in the darkness, to tell him she couldn't sleep so he could crawl next to her and just hold her for a few hours.

Like every other boy in the bunkhouse, Mush often bragged to the other Newsies about meeting girls. What they didn't know was that the "girls" was really one girl, Tricks. Sure, there were other girls here and there, but inevitably, Mush would grow bored and start throwing pebbles at Trick's window at the factory lodging house. But he always hesitated, fearing that revealing his true feeling would ruin their friendship. He'd rather be lusting after Tricks for the rest of his life than risk losing her entirely. Kissing her in the park the night the trick huge risk.

Mush folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and recalling the moment he realized that Tricks was the one he wanted, as he drifted off to sleep...

_A large thunderstorm had just passed through Manhattan. Mush returned to the Lodging House to find Race on the steps of the building, his arm around Tricks's shoulders. Her head was buried in her arms and Mush could see her shoulders shake. Her clothes were soaked to the bone._

_"Tricks? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to get her to look up at him. She refused._

_Race pulled him to the side. "Her roommate, or whatevah, got pulled inta a machine at the factory t'day. Happened right in front of 'er. Tricks saw it all."_

_"Jesus," Mush closed his eyes and crouched down. "Hey, it's Mush. C'mon, Tricks, just look at me for a minute, will ya?"_

_"Ya got this one?" Race asked, obviously uncomfortable with the situation and looking for a way out. _

_Mush nodded. "Race? Just don't tell Jack, aight? I'll...talk ta him later."_

_"Sure, kid." _

_Mush nodded and replaced Race on the steps, trying to figure out what to do. Jack couldn't see Tricks sitting on the steps of the Lodging House; he needed to find somewhere else to go._

_"Ya cold?" Mush asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the girl's shoulders. Tricks finally raised her head and looked up at him. There were no tears in her eyes, but they looked dead somehow, like all the light had completely gone out of them. Tricks's eyes had always had this strange fire, almost a glow in them. Even when she was miserable at the factory, the light never completely went out. It flickered for sure, but it always came back in full force when she was with Mush._

_"Let's go get some food. Ya look like you need somethin' to eat." Mush always kept a couple extra cents tucked away in the fold of his sock, for an emergency. This was about as close to an emergency as he figured would come along. _

_He grabbed Tricks and lifted her on to her feet. She almost sunk back down, but he caught her, throwing her arm over his shoulders and helping her slowly make her way up the street. There was a deli two blocks over; Mush was friendly with the owner and his wife. They often had left over meals near closing time which they sold cheaply to the Newsies and other child laborers._

_There were no customers in the deli when they arrived. Mush deposited Tricks at a table near the back, took off his hat and approached the counter. He spoke with the man behind it for a few moment. The man waved off his money; Mush nodded his thanks and retreated back to the table, where Tricks was slumped against the wall, those dead eyes staring off into space._

_The deli owner's wife emerged from the kitchen, carrying container loaded with fried chicken, potatoes, and some sort of salad or cole slaw. _

_She has blood on her dress," the woman said, with a hint of a German or Polish accent. She pulled a soda bottle from her apron pocket, "I can get it out." _

_Mush nodded and the woman sat down next to Tricks, scrubbing away at the blood stains. They were almost non-existent by the time she was finished. A little boy with curly blonde hair appeared at his mother's side, looking at her with questioning eyes. _

_"She is sad," the mother explained. The little boy climbed onto his mother's lap and looked at Tricks, who was still dead eye.. The boy put his chubby hand on Tricks's face, and after a few moments, Tricks turned to look at him. After several minutes, Tricks finally covered the little boy's hand with her own, giving it a small squeeze. Mush thought he saw a small glimmer in her eyes._

_"We have to close," the woman told him, picking up her son. "I am sorry."_

_Mush said thank you and got Tricks on her feet once again. It was early in the evening,so Mush took a chance a returned to the bunkhouse, hoping it would be empty. They scurried up the fire escape and to the roof, taking shelter under a small overhang that had remained dry during the storm._

_"C'mon, just take a bite, ok? Just one?" he pleaded, holding the fried chicken up to Tricks's mouth. Tricks shook her head, not saying a word. After at least an hour of coercion, Mush succeeded in getting some of the food down Tricks's throat. _

_"I don't wanna go back, Mush," she said quietly as Mush picked up what was left of their meal, saving the rolls and butter for tomorrow's breakfast._

_"Ya don't hafta" Mush promised. " Not tonight at least. We're...gonna sleep on the roof.' Like when we were kids."_

_Tricks nodded. "Yeah. Ok, we can sleep up here t'night...and then..."she trailed off, hugging her knees and looking up at Mush._

_Mush crouched down next to her. "We worry about dat t'morrow, ok?"_

_XXXXXX_

_The sun woke Mush the next morning. Tricks was sleeping next to him, using one side of his chest as a pillow, her hand resting on the other shoulder. Mush had taken off his button down shirt and thrown it over her like a makeshift blanket. Her shallow breath broke through his undershirt, warming his skin._

Beautiful_ was the only word to describe what he saw, when he looked down. He knew in a few moments he would have to wake her up and convince her to go back to the factory before someone noticed she was missing. But for now, he was content sitting like this, for the first time protecting the girl who had been protecting him for as long as he'd known her._

_XXXXXXX_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Breathe in, breathe out_. Tricks reminded herself, stretching her back, neck, and fingers. Today was her first live show, and she was nervous. Things had gone well so far in rehearsal, but rehearsals were in front of an empty house and if you messed up, you just started over again.

As she sat at the piano, she noticed her brother, Race, Spot, and Mush file into the cheap rafter "seats", basically unused catwalks space that patrons could sit in, if they dared. Though she may have been imagining it, she thought she saw Mush and Spot exchange a tense glance.

The lights dimmed to black, and Medda appeared next to the piano.

"Break a leg, kid," she whispered and Tricks tapped out the opening song for the show's introduction. She trained her eyes on the sheet music and not on her friends watching from the rafters, worried if she got too distracted, she'd start missing notes or forget when the music should start up again.

Two hours later, Tricks found herself awkwardly approaching the four boys. She wasn't sure if it was the tension in the air, or the fact that she was still in the fancy blue and white stage dress from the show, but something made her feel uneasy as she smiled and waved hello.

Jack clapped dramatically, his hands out in front of him as Tricks approached. Tricks rolled her eyes and did a mock curtsey. Spot leaned casually against a wall. Mush held his hat in his hands, spinning it nervously.

"Great job, kid," Race said distractedly, looking over Tricks shoulder towards the backstage area. "I'll be shoa to tell Medda when I sees her.."

Tricks rolled her eyes. "I'm sure ya were payin' attention to me, Race. Think Medda went to the front of the house." Race tipped his hat and scurried off towards the stage.

"How'd ya know I was actually on stage tonight?" Tricks asked the other three.

"Medda," Jack said with a shrug. "Asked her to let me know when ya foist show was. Figured I'd be a good brother, come show ya some support."

"Thanks. Well, I gotta change outta my costume befor I ruin it. Meet ya out front?"

"I gotta get goin, dollface, " Spot said, stepping forward and pulling something from behind his back. "For you." He handed her a yellow flower and gave her a short kiss on the cheek. Tricks felt her face grow red. "Catchup wit ya next week, Jackie Boy."

Jack pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. "I'll walk out wit ya," he said. "Meet ya out front, Tricks."

Mush stepped forward. "Ya did really great."

"Thanks."

"I-I brought ya somethin' but Spot didn't-" Mush paused mid-sentence and looked way. Tricks had never seen him look this nervous in the seven years she'd known him.

Tricks's eyes narrowed. "What did Spot say?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothin' don't worry about it. Ya did great, really great."

Tricks crossed her arms and frowned. "Mush Meyers," she said forcefully. "you're more nervous than I ever seen ya, and ya tell me Spot said nothin'?"

"Meet ya out front," he said evasively, walking away from her.

Tricks watched Mush walk through the door before returning to the dressing rooms. She carefully hung up her stage outfit, pried all the pins out of her hair, scrubbed the make-p off her face and pulled back on her street clothes. Maybe now that she looked normal, Mush would stop acting so strange.

_Maybe letting him take me out is a bad idea, _she thought as she looked in the mirror. Her life felt like it was finally falling into place, the last thing she needed was to turn it upside down again. If things became complicated between her and Mush, would she be able to stomach staying at the Lodging House? Tricks knew she could manage, but she wasn't so sure about Mush. Tricks had always been the stronger of the pair, the more vocal, the less sensitive.

"Where's Mush?" Tricks asked, emerging from Irving Hall onto the street. Spot, Race, and Mush were gone; only Jack remained, smoking a cigarette and watching the people stream out of the theater.

Jack shrugged and let out a puff of smoke. "Said he had somewhere to be and took off. Ya did good, kid," Jack said, throwing his arm around his sister's shoulder as they started their walk back home. "You'll be an upstandin' citizen of this great city in no time!" he laughed.

"Don't know if I'd take it that far."

"Ya give any thought ta what Denton talked to ya about?"

"How'd ya know about that?"

Jack glanced at Tricks. "Think he asked you before askin' me?"

"No, guess not," Tricks replied with a sigh. It was a gorgeous night, the first non-rainy, non-humid night in months. "Dunno what I'm gonna do. I think I mighta caused enough trouble already."

"Since when have the Kellys been afraid of causin' a little trouble?" Jack laughed at her, throwing a fake punch in Tricks's direction. Tricks ducked out of the way and said nothing.

"Heard ya goin' out with mush next week."

Tricks nodded. "Supposed to on my night off."

"'Bout time."

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"Listen, you're a smart girl, and you're a pretty girl, Tricks Kelly." Tricks opened her mouth to protest, but the look on Jack's face made her realize any effort to stop his soliloquy was pointless. "Spot Conlon don't take out girls more than once, and ya been out wit him what? Three times?"

"Four."

"Four. Difference between Spot and Mush? Mush would drop everythin' to do whatever ya asked him to. That kid would move mountains for ya if ya asked. Would Spot do that?"

"I ain't askin' anyone to move a mountain for me." Tricks said irritably.

"Ya know what I mean."

"Don't think I do."

"I'm sayin' be careful. That kid has been in love wit you since he first saw ya. And I think ya feel the same way, ya just to scared to admit it."

"Just cause ya wanna go off and marry Davey's sister, start a family...doesn't mean that's what I want, Jack Kelly."

"What are ya gonna do? Act like a kid forevah? Hang around the Lodgin' House til youse too old to hawk papes?"

"No," Tricks said bitterly. "I dunno why we're even talkin' about this!" They had reached the Lodging House. Tricks stomped up the steps, into her room, and grabbed her book. The basement was noisy, which meant she could successfully escape Jack.

For now, at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cool night, but Tricks turned restlessly in her bunk, unable to sleep. Between Jack's lecture and Mush's odd behavior, she was starting to think that this date was a terrible idea.

_Should I just call it off?_ She wondered as she listened to the snores of her friends. Her thoughts were interrupted by muffled bumps from downstairs. The noises sounded like they were coming from her room, where Jack was currently sleeping.

Tricks sat up and strained to hear what was going on, debating if she should go downstairs and make sure Jack was ok.

"Tricks?" Mush whispered from across the room. "Ya ok?"

"Shhhhh!"Tricks hissed back. The noise from downstairs exploded into the alley next to the bunkhouse; it sounded like someone had knocked into a garbage can, sending bottles spilling across the street.

Both Mush and Tricks were up and running towards the fire escape as the other Newsies were roused from their sleep. They raced down the fire escape steps, Mush purposely holding his arm out in front of Tricks to prevent her from being in the lead. Tricks could see someone speeding away towards the main road, while two other figures tussled in the dark alley.

"Not so funny findin' me in there instead of my sistah, huh?" Tricks heard Jack yell as he punched Oscar Delancey.

As they reached the bottom of the fire escape, Tricks tried to run to Jack, but Mush's arm was still blocking her way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Mush," Tricks said edgily, "Move!"

"Just once, can't ya just let me be in charge?"

The other Newsies were now coming down the fire escape, half of them still in a sleepy daze. Tricks looked back at the stream of boys impatiently, then made up her mind and ducked under Mush's arm.

"Nope." Tricks was already at Jack's side, Mush close on her heels. "I wanna hit him," Tricks insisted, balling up her fists. "Just let me hit him, Jack."

Jack, holding Oscar by the collar, glanced at Tricks, considering her request. "Aight, seems fair," he agreed, turning Oscar around and holding by pinning his arms behind his back.

"I'm suppose to give you a message," Morris grinned as Tricks pulled her fist back to strike. "Gus said to keep your mouth shut, or next time it'll be worse."

Tricks dropped her fist slightly, hesitating for a brief moment.

"C'mon, Tricks, hit 'im!" Jack urged her, holding Oscar tighter.

Her courage came back with her brother's words and Tricks swung, hitting Oscar square in the nose. Blood gushed out of his nose as he howled in pain. Though her hand hurt as well, Tricks refused to shake it and reveal her injury.

"Now, get outta here," Jack threw Oscar forcibly up the alley. Oscar stumbled slightly, clutching his stomach.

"Gus?" Mush asked, picking up Tricks's hand and looking at it. The hand was throbbing and Tricks's flinched at his touch.

"Guy that got me fired," Trick said through gritted teeth as Morris fled into the night after his brother.

"Whaddya think 'bout workin' with Denton now?" Jack asked, leaning back against the wall and catching his breath.

"Think I probably should go talk with him."  
XXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Now that they knew Tricks was being headhunted, Jack politely asked Tricks to always have another person with her, especially when she was leaving Medda's at night. Mush eagerly signed up for "Tricks Detail", and Tricks knew if it were up to Mush, he'd be tasked with following Tricks 24/7. But Jack thought they should take turns to prevent anyone who was watching Tricks from figuring out a pattern.

"Told Denton I would do it," Tricks said as she and Mush made their way to Union Square to sell. "Think we're gonna start tomorrow."

"Dat's good," Mush replied, clearly distracted as he pocketed money from a sale. "Listen, we still goin' out tonight?"

"We just went over how I got a target on my back and ya still wanna go out on a date with me?"

"Yup."

"Well, guess we are on for tonight. Where we goin'?"

"I wanna surprise ya."

"Boys," Tricks grumbled, "can't tell you anythin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Almost ready?" Mush asked, leaning against her door frame. Startled, Tricks jumped and dropped the locket she was trying to clasp around her neck.

"Dammit," she cursed, dropping to the floor in search of the delicate silver chain. She retrieved it and stood up, obviously flustered as she attempted to clasp the hooks once again.

"Lemme help," he said, coming up behind her and taking the necklace out of her hands. "Ya never wear this." His hands were sweaty and the clasp kept slipping, but he eventually got it to clasp.

"Figure I don't gotta worry about ya stealing it," Tricks replied with a shrug as she turned around. The sun was still low in sky, and as the last beams streamed through the window, they caught the red highlights in Tricks's hair, making it look like her whole head was ablaze. Mush wished he could capture that moment, the look on her face forever. Hide it in a box like Tricks's and stick it under the floorboards.

"Looks nice," he smiled. "Like ya do."

Mush noticed Tricks stiffen slightly. "Guess I'm ready ta go. I'll meet ya outside."

"Outside?"

"That's where I meet everyone else," she reasoned. Mush opened his mouth to protest, but decided that annoying her before their date even started was probably not a good idea. He ducked out of Tricks's room and dutifully headed towards the exit. Jack was hanging around the lobby area and raised an eyebrow at Mush as he exited.

Mush shook his head."Wants me to meet her outside."

"Youse the one that wanted to go out wit her so bad," Jack laughed. "Good luck."

Five minutes later, Mush was still standing outside waiting for Tricks. It was hot, he was wearing his jacket, and if Tricks delayed any longer they would be late. Tired of waiting, Mush poked his head through her window.

"Will ya just come out? We're gonna be late!" he yelled irritably.

"How can I be late," Tricks said with a sigh as she left the room, "If ya won't tell me where we're goin'?"

Mush ignored Tricks's sarcasm, trying not to get too irritated by how difficult she was being. "Ya look really nice tonight, Tricks Kelly," he said, offering her his arm.

Tricks looked at his arm for a moment, and Mush wasn't sure if she would take it. "Ya look nice, too, Mush," she replied, linking her arm through his.

They made their way downtown, not saying much, but Mush didn't care. He was happy just to be the person taking her on the date, rather than the one waiting at the Bunkhouse for her to come home.

"Here we are." Mush said, stopping in front of a movie house. Tricks stared at the bright lights illuminating the "Broadway Nickelodeon" sign.

"We're goin' here?" she asked in awe.

Mush nodded with a smile, hoping that a picture show would top whatever dates Spot had taken her on.

"Stop doin' things like that!" Tricks said harshly as Mush opened the door to the theater for her.

"Like what?"

"Openin' doors. Ya never open doors for me."

"Can ya just relax?" Mush rolled his eyes and bought two tickets to the next showing of films, including one called _How Would You Like to be the Ice Man?_

The movie theater was cool and dark, a welcome change from the heat that had blanketed the city that day. Though tiny and mostly full, Mush was able to find two seats towards the back of the theater. Tricks craned her neck, looking at the piano in front of the screen as she followed Mush.

"This musta been really expensive." she whispered to them as they sat down. "Ya shoulda let me buy my own ticket." Tricks sat upright and stiff in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"What's wrong with ya, Tricks?" Mush asked, looking at her with concern. "Ya not feelin' good or soemthin'?"

Tricks's fingers fluttered to the locket around her neck. "Feel fine...just-"

"-nervous?" Mush laughed, "Me too. Feel my hand."

Tricks slapped Mush's sweaty palm with her own hand. "Gross!" she laughed, settling back into the chair as the piano player took his seat and the lights dimmed. Mush felt Tricks relax and sink back, leaning slightly against his shoulder. He curled his arm around her shoulders and she sunk back further, part of her back settling against his chest. He grinned to himself as the screen in front of them faded from black to grey.  
XXXXXXXX

"Well, this is kinda weird," Tricks said as they approached the bunkhouse. After leaving the nickelodeon, they walked around Central Park, discussing the short films and how Tricks was definitely a better piano player than the man in show.

"Huh?"

"First time I come home from goin' out wit a guy and no one's sittin' around waitin' for me to get back," she said with a grin, nudging Mush's shoulder.

Mush grinned back. " Guess that means ya can stay out all night den."

Tricks pursed her lips. "Could. But ya gotta explain to my brother why ya kept me out all night," she said, walking backwards slowly up the few steps to the Lodging House. She stopped a two steps from the entryway.

"Soakin' be worth it." He was barely inches from her now, hesitant of doing anything that would send Tricks running into the bunkhouse without saying good night.

"How do we do this?" Tricks asked, looking up at him. Even though she was on a higher step, Mush still stood taller.

"Do ya ever stop talkin'?" Mush said, raising his hands and putting them on Tricks's waist.

"I-" But her words were muffled by Mush's lips on hers. Hesitant at first, she finally kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to him as closely as possible. Mush swore he felt little sparks pulsing on his skin wherever their bodies touched.

"Ya better not let her brudda catch ya doin' dat." Race said, walking by the pair and into the bunkhouse.  
XXXXXXXX

_Written on a very long flight, so I apologize if this chapter sucks. Just blame the altitude. -Screamer_


	21. Chapter 21

_Good evening (or morning I suppose!) lovelies! Almost 60 reviews, what a headline :-) This chapter runs the gamut of emotions, so I hope you enjoy it, it was a tough but rewarding one to write.-Screamer_

XXXXXX

"Gotta be the most borin' summer ever," Tricks said, settling next to Race and her brother on the doc to read the day's headlines. "How are we supposed to sell the news, when they can't manage to write about it?"

"Ya wanna headline?" Race said under his breath. "How 'bout 'Cowboy Skunks Fellow Newsie Caught Getting Chummy Wid Cowboy's Sister'?" Tricks rolled her eyes and smacked Race with the her paper, before unfolding it and glancing at Jack to see if he'd heard what Race said. If Jack did hear it, he was pretending not to let it bother him.

Tricks, on the other hand, left the bunkhouse that morning without waiting for Mush, as she normally did. Tricks had spent the night tossing and turning, each time she closed her eyes, Mush's face flooded her dreams. She could feel his arms around her waist, his lips on hers-and then there were two men, hauling Mush away from Tricks. She could hear flesh and bone hitting flesh and bone as Mush howled in pain. Each time, she woke, breathing heavily and sweating slightly.

"Where ya wanna sell today?" Mush asked Tricks, standing above her and blocking out the sunlight.

"I'm goin' wit her taday," Jack said, not looking up from his paper. "Gotta drop her off at Denton's office."

Mush grumbled slightly before walking away to go looking for someone else to sell with. As usual, his suspenders were hanging down around his knees, when he walked by Tricks after getting his papes.

"Hey, Les," Tricks whispered to the younger Newsie. " Wanna see how I got my nickname?"

Less nodded eagerly and Tricks snuck up behind Mush, winking at Boots as she gently lifted one of Mush's supenders and hung it over a post that stuck up on the yoke of the _World_ wagon. Boots caught Tricks's eye but kept a straight face, motioning for Mush to follow him as he walked away.

"Aughh!" Mush helped as his suspender snapped him back towards the wagon. He stumbled slightly and his hat fell off his head.

"Shoulda seen that one comin', kid," Race said, helping Mush untangle his suspenders from the yoke.

"Tricks Kelly, strikes again," Mush replied, a small smile on his face as he glanced in Tricks's direction.

XXXXXXX

Thought it was still early, the sun was hot and bright, causing sweat to run down Tricks's face as she followed Jack around the Square where he normally sold papes. As usual, Jack put his creative spin on the headlines, converting "Inch of Water Gives Immigrants Cold Feet" to "Leaky Ship Puts 400 Lives in Peril!"

"Anytime I complain 'bout the heat," Tricks said, fanning herself as they stopped for a moment to relax in the shade, "I start feelin' bad...thinkin' about where I could be workin'."

"Yeah, like where?" Jack asked, lighting a cigarette, and resting his papes on the bench they stopped near. "Another factory?"

"Dunno, readin' some of those letters Denton gave me...guess a brothel would be worse then a factory."

"A brothel?" Jack repeated, as he considered the thought.

"Not sayin' I am good lookin' enough to work in a brothel..." Tricks defended herself.

"Oh, ya good lookin' enough to work in a brothel-"

"-Jack Kelly! Don't tawk like that!" she exclaimed, scandalized at the thought of working in a brothel. Had Jack actually taken her seriously?

"What? It's true." Jack shrugged, hoisting his papers back up on his shoulder and walking back to the crowds. "Probably make good money, too."

"Probably get in a lotta trouble, too," Tricks replied sarcastically, handing a paper to a well-dressed man who handed Tricks a nickel. The man walked off with a wink, not taking his change.

"See what I mean?" Jack replied with a wink.

"He was just in a hurry," Tricks defended herself, "And since when did you become an expert on brothels?'

"Guys gotta have a little fun?" Jack grinned.

"Dat's just gross." Tricks shuddered.

"Don't wanna know, don't ask."

"Ya know, if I was runnin' around having sex with different guys, I'd be a floozy," Tricks said, growing angry at the double standard, "Hell, I _kiss_ more than one guy and people start makin' noise about it."

"Ladies don't talk like dat," Jack teased, pulling his cowboy hat on his head to block out the sun as they walked to the next square.

"I ain't a lady, I am a-"

"-Newsie, I know. How many a those ya got left? Gotta head to Denton's soon."

Tricks fanned through the papers with her thumb, noticing that even that small action caused a discernible breeze. "Four."

"We can sell 'em on the way."

XXXXXXXX

Though the building that housed _The Sun_ was similar to the building that housed _The World_ on a much smaller scale, Tricks was still overwhelmed as they approached it. Jack left Tricks at the heavy, gilded doors and Tricks entered the cool entry way of the building. Her shoes pattered again the tile as she made her way over to the receptionist's desk

"May I help you?" The woman asked, looking at Tricks over the top of her glasses. Suddenly, Tricks felt very self-conscious and wished she wore a skirt and shirt instead of the pants and Newsies shirt she was currently sporting. Reaching up, she took her hat off her head.

"Tricks Kelly, I'm here to see Bryan Denton."

"Hold on one moment." The woman turned away, pulling a plug out of the wall and inserting it into another socket. Tricks took the opportunity to shake out and flatten her hair. "Mr. Denton, there's a girl named Tricks Kelly here to see you."

Denton met her on the first floor, leading her up three flights of marble stairs with walls paneled in mahogany. On the third floor, several women sat typing away with a fast _'clack-clack-clack'_ noise emanating from the keys as they hit them. Large, boisterous men with bushy moustaches were yelling about deadlines and headlines, while younger men ran around delivering notes and messages. It was chaos, a controlled chaos that Tricks undeniably admired.

Denton had a small office with large glass windows and he ushered Tricks in, closing the door behind them. Like the rest of the office floor, there was a typewriter on his desk and small, haphazard stacks of paper piled up on the desk and on the floor.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to a small, plush chair in front of the desk.

"Lotta women work in this office," Tricks observed, still looking out the glass windows at the commotion outside them. "Didn't know they let women work at the papers."

Denton smiled, "Well, _The Sun_ has more than most, but most papers in the city do hire women..." he trailed off and pulled something out of his desk drawer and placed it on the desk in front of Tricks. "...including you."

"Huh?" Tricks said, picking up a long piece of paper entitled "Conditions of Contract Employment".

" I convinced my boss to hire you as a contract employee, while we conduct the interviews," Denton explained. "_And_ your name will be on the byline of any article we write, after mine of course. You just have to sign at the bottom."

Tricks scanned over the contract. "But I'm not doing anything," she insisted, handing the paper back to Denton. "You're the writer, not me."

Denton leaned back in his chair, studying Tricks quietly. "Tricks, I've been trying to get a story like this for years," he said softly, "but no one ever wants to talk to me. You saw all those letters...those kids trust you. Without you, I wouldn't be writing this story. So please, just sign it."

Tricks let out a deep sigh, motioned for a pen, then paused, debating which name to sign on the line. She looked down at the page and saw her name already typed Jane "Tricks" Kelly, and opted for J.T. Kelly. Tricks liked the sound of that name and made a mental note to ask Denton to use it in the byline on the next article.

Denton pulled stowed away the contract and pulled on his jacket. "So, you had somewhere in mind for today's interview?"

XXXXXXXX

While certainly not a man of extreme wealth, Bryan Denton was not used to the squalor that was the Lower East Side slums. Tricks wound her way in and out of alleyways, vagrants, and push carts until she reached a small, cramped brick building.

"They live here?" Denton asked, shouldering his camera.

Tricks nodded solemnly. "Took donations from the church for them to bury their daughter. Settlement they got from the factory didn't even pay for a funeral. Ya ready to go in?"

Denton nodded and Tricks pulled open the door, confidently striding past the drunk on the stairwell. Several small children ran about the dim stairs, playing with a set of marbles. Odd, strong odors wafted from the doors of the apartments. Tricks stopped on the second floor and knocked.

"Mrs. Moretti?" she called through the closed door, "It's Tricks. I worked with Rosa." A middle aged woman, her face hard and line, her dark eyes anxious, appeared at the door, opening it a crack and looking at Tricks.

"Rosa?" she repeated with a heavy Italian accent, looking at Tricks closely. "Si, si, Tricks," She opened the door wider and waved Tricks and Denton inside. The apartment was sparse but clean. A few small pictures, a large crucifix and some other knick knacks cluttered the mismatched furniture. In one section was a scrubbed wooden table; four small children, their feet not even touching the ground, sat around the table, shelling nuts.

"This is Mr. Denton," Tricks said slowly and clearly as the woman grabbed her hands excitably.

"Rosa. Rosa," she repeated.

"Mr. Denton's here-I'm here- to talk to you about Rosa," Tricks said, nodding her head. "Is Luca home?"

"Si, Luca," the woman nodded and shouted something in Italian at one of the girls at the table. The little girl jumped down from her seat, running into a back room and returning with a tall, dark eyed boy of about 15 trailing behind her.

"Tricks." The boy said, holding out his hand to her.

"Bryan Denton," Tricks introduced Denton and he held out his hand, "Luca Moretti. Mrs. Moretti's English is not so good, so Luca is going to translate for us."

Mrs. Moretti became agitated, grabbing Tricks's hands and speaking in rapid Italian.

"Come, Mama." Luca said softly, leading his mother by the arm to a small, ragged settee. Mrs. Moretti motioned for Tricks to come forward and patted the seat next to her.

"I went to Rosa's funeral. Snuck out," Tricks explained in a whisper. "She get very excited when she sees me."

Tricks followed Mrs. Moretti to the couch, sitting next to the woman, who immediately grabbed the girls hands again. Mrs. Moretti turned Tricks's hands over, tracing the scars left by the factory machines before launching into a rant in rapid-fire Italian. Denton sat near the two women and took out his notebook.

"They brought my baby, my first child, home to me in a wooden box-" Luca translated for his mother. Denton looked at Tricks as he scribbled notes on the pad. Tricks was leaning in, looking the grieving mother directly in the eye, gripping her hands at the most poignant moments. There were tears in the young girls eyes, and Denton knew neither the tears nor the compassion were an act.

"-they told me there was an accident, a terrible accident. And my daughter was dead. My first daughter! We sent here there in '96. With four little ones at home, her father and I, we needed the money-"

XXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Burning the candle on both ends was the only way to describe how Tricks felt. In addition to working at Medda's, Tricks was still selling papes and running around town with Denton, trying to track down the next story. Every article published in _The Sun_ resulted in more letters from more young workers who were tired of the status quo. Tricks wasn't even finished with the first pile when Denton handed her another stack twice as big.

"I'll never get through all a these!" Tricks said angrily, throwing a letter down and rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Ask for help," Jack said simply, throwing another card onto the table he and Race were playing on. Tricks looked up from the floor where she was sitting, and Jack started laughing at her.

"What?" Tricks asked defensively, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Ya got ink all ova ya face," Jack laughed, removing his red bandana and throwing it at his sister. Tricks caught it and wiped her face off.

"Whaddya mean 'ask for help'?"

Jack sighed and motioned around the room. "There's what? Ten of us all sittin' here playin' cards and doin' nothin'. Ask us to help."

Tricks stared at her brother, her mouth hanging open as the realization dawned on her: if she wanted to weed out the compelling stories in the stack, who better to help then the people whose job it was to shout the headlines for the compelling stories across the streets of New York?

The next night, Tricks entered the basement carrying three letter size boxes and her stack of letters. She dropped everything on the table where the boys were playing cards with a loud _'Clunk!'_

"I need your help," she said seriously, looking at Race, Crutchy, Mush, Jack, and the other boys in turn. The talking slowly stopped as the boys processed Tricks's serious tone.

"Whaddya need, Tricksy?" Crutchie asked in his eternally cheerful voice.

Tricks braced herself by putting both hands on the table and leaning forward slightly. "Everyone one of these letters deserves to be read," she said, nodding towards the stack of envelopes, "but I can't do it by myself. So I'm askin' ya to help me.

"You guys know news like no one else, ya know what makes a story good. You guys are the only ones I trust with this." At the end of her speech, she veered into begging territory, trying to convince her friends to give up their precious free time in pursuit of social justice.

"Throw me some a those letters," Race finally replied, putting his cigar in his mouth and motioning for Tricks to hurry up. Tricks's mouth fluttered into a momentary smile of relief as she passed Race a stack of envelopes. Jack winked at Tricks as he started handing out letters to each Newsie.

"So," Tricks said, standing straight and clearing her throat, "these three boxes are for sortin'. After ya read a letter, ya decide if it's somethin' Denton and I should follow up on.

If it's a good story, makes a good headline, ya put it in this box," Tricks held up a box with 'YES' scribbled on it in bold, black letters. "If it's bad, it goes in the box wit the 'NO' on it. If ya can't decide, ya put it in the box wit the question mark on it. Any questions?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Mush was happily lounged on the old beat up settee, reading through letter after letter and tossing each in the appropriate pile. Tricks had taken off her shoes and was sitting with her feet on Mush's lap, some of her toes peeking out through the holes in her socks. She wiggled them slightly when she read a story she liked, and Mush smiled as he watched her toss a "wiggle story" into the 'YES' box.

"Stop smilin' like that," Tricks said angrily, throwing an envelope at Mush's head. Mush grinned wider and threw the envelope back at Tricks, who ducked in time for the envelope to go sailing over her head.

"Hey!" Blink shouted as the envelope hit him. He emerged from the stairwell, holding the offending envelope as he approached the group reading letters.

"Whattya doin'?"

Mush looked up as he tossed a letter into the 'NO' bin. "Readin' the letters people sent Tricks," he explained. Tricks pretended to be very engrossed in the letter she was reading and didn't say a word. He looked nervously between his two best friends.

"Oh," Blink replied awkwardly. Mush pinched one of Tricks's toes and she jumped.

"What was that for?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Mush nodded towards Blink. A grimace flashed over Tricks's face and she looked back at the letter in her hand.

"Ya can help if ya want," Tricks replied tensely, refusing to look up from the letter she was reading.

Blink, who had been in the process of leaving, turned and stared at Tricks, his mouth slightly agape. "Shoa," he replied, setting on the floor next to Skittery.

The grin on Mush's face grew as he grabbed another envelope from the pile.

"I said stop smilin' like that!"

XXXXX

Tricks fell asleep in the middle of reading a letter; the letter fell on out of her hand and on to her face. It rose slightly with each deep breath she took. Waving his friends up to bed, Mush gently lifted Tricks up. The girl was so tired she didn't wake and hung like a rag doll in his arms. He placed her back down and shook her slightly.

"Tricks," he whispered in her ear.

"Hmmmm?"

"Throw ya arms around me neck, will ya?"

Tricks opened her eyes for barely a second, registering Mush's face through her sleepy haze. She slowly brought her arms up and looped them around her friend's neck. Mush lifted her again, slowly walking up from the basement and kicking the door to her room open with his foot.

She mumbled incoherently as he put her down on the bed, talking about Tibby's diner and someone named Luca dancing with Oscar Delancey. As Mush pulled the covers up over her, she whispered his name.

_"Mush_."

"I's right here," he whispered back, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

_"Don't hurt him!"_

"No one's gonna get hoit."

"_Mush! Mush! Don't hurt him, hurt me! Mush"_ she said more urgently, thrashing around slightly, her brow furrowing in worry. Without really thinking it through, Mush climbed next to Tricks, curling his body around hers and holding her tightly.

"I's right here," he assured her. "Nobody's gonna hoit us, ok? We're ok."

Tricks's rant slowed, her body relaxed and a peaceful calm returned to her face. _"Mush."_ she whispered again, over and over as she fell back into a deep slumber. Mush held her tighter each time she repeated his name, fearing that if he let go she'd start yelling again.

When the nightmares subsided, Mush reluctantly pulled himself out of Tricks's bed. As badly as he wanted stay, he didn't want to imagine what Jack would do if he found the two of them in Tricks's room. The few times Mush and Jack disagreed it was always over Tricks, and it never ended well for Mush. Tricks could rant and rave about Jack not caring about her- just himself- as much as she wanted, but Mush knew the truth. He knew that Jack cared about Tricks more than any other person on earth, he just wasn't the best at showing it.

Mush stood, watching over Tricks for a few moments to make sure she didn't descend back into her nightmares again. When he was sure that Tricks was fine, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"G'night, Jane," he said softly, the foreign name feeling awkward as it rolled off his tongue. Tricks stirred and sighed slightly but did not wake. Mush touched the bed post, carefully balancing a small piece of red glass, rubbed smooth and matte by the ocean water. Red was Tricks's favorite color, but it was hard to find red glass washed up on the shore.

The moonlight hit the glass, casting a sudden red glow as Mush closed Tricks door and ascended to the Newsies bunkroom.

XXXXXXXX

_Finally back. Man, jet lag can get you all screwed up for days. Hope you enjoy this one!-Screamer_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Where's Tricks?" Mush asked after looking around the basement area. He'd come back late and expected her to be back from Medda's by the time he arrived back at the bunk house.

"Skittery picked her up tonight," Race replied, sinking a red striped ball in the corner pocket of the pool table. "Said she needed a break and they went out."

"She's out...wit Skittery?" Mush asked slowly, clenching his fists as the realization washed over him.

"Dat's what I was told."

Mush took a sit next to Blink, sitting on the chair backwards and moodily resting his chin on his arms. B

"Don't know why ya so bothered about dat girl."

"Aw, shut it, Blink," Mush said angrily, throwing the dice with enough force to send them scattering across the floor, "Just 'cause ya never liked Tricks-"

"Okay, okay," Blink apologized, leaning over and picking up the dice, "won't say nothin' else."

Mush spent the remainder of the night moping, becoming alert only when he heard someone on the first floor of the Lodging House.

"Relax, kid," Race said, as Mush popped out of his chair for the thirtieth night that evening, "It's just Cowboy."

"What's his problem?" Jack asked as he joined Race at the pool table.

Race released a puff of smoke from his cigar, "Found out Skittery took Tricks out."

Jack rolled his eyes as he grabbed a pool cube and lined up his shot, "Told Skittery it was a bad idea. Told 'im."

"Mush is a good kid," Race reasoned, knocking a solid pool ball out of his way and sinking a stripe in the corner pocket, "but ya sister shows up and he gets all crazy."

"Think I don't know dat?"

Race shrugged, "Didn't say ya didn't-" Race's words were cut off by Mush, who nearly bowled him over in attempt to reach the staircase. In his haste, Mush tripped over his own two feet as he rushed up the stairs. "-Dis can't be good."

Jack and Race dropped their pool cues and, with Blink, followed Mush up the stairs. Tricks was sitting on the front counter, Skittery standing right in front of her with his hands resting on the counter as they spoke, their faces barely inches from each other. Tricks was laughing and carrying on, but didn't seem to be drunk like last time Skittery brought her home. Mush was standing a few feet away, clearly fuming as he looked at the two.

"Hey!" Mush yelled, trying to get Tricks and Skittery's attention. "Get ya hands off a her!"

Skittery and Tricks stopped and stared at Mush, bemused smiles on their faces. Not taking Mush seriously, Skittery turned back to Tricks, continuing whatever conversation they had been engrossed in. Enraged, Mush approached Skittery, grabbing him by the collar and turning him around.

Skittery was still smiling when Mush's fist hit him square in the nose.

Shouts of "Oooh!" rang out across the room as Skittery staggered and fell to the ground. Tricks jumped down from the counter and craddled Skittery's head in her hands.

"Are you _crazy_?" she screamed at Mush.

Mush, his fists still balled, his breathing heavy and dangerous, replied, "Told him to get his hand off a ya."

"Here we go, I got him," Blink said, pulling Skittery up from the ground. "Bumlets, let get 'im upstairs, clean 'im up." Bumlets came forwards and they two carried a still dazed Skittery upstairs to the bunkhouse bathroom.

"What's ammatta with you?" Tricks raged, pushing Mush's shoulders with both hands.

Mush stumbled back, but kept his footing. "Me? What's ammatta wit me?"

"Ya just decked Skittery for no reason!"

"Didn't like the way he was touchin' ya!"

"Just 'cause ya don't like seein' me with other guys don't mean you can go off and start deckin' people!" She screamed, her face growing redder and more agitated. Mush's resolve from a few minutes early wavered as he noticed Tricks's anger.

"I thought, I thought-I-I-took ya out-"

"That was _one date_," Tricks "And I told ya, I ain't anyone's girl."

"Okay, okay," Jack said, stepping between the pair. "Why don't we all just calm down-

"You stay OUTTA it, Jack Kelly!" Tricks threatened, rounding on her brother. Jack put up his hands and backed away slightly and Tricks turned back to Mush.

"I don't like seein' ya run around wit other guys-" Mush attempted to explain, but the words were barely out of his mouth before Tricks was screaming again.

"Why? 'Cause they ain't you? Then ya should asked me to be _your_ girls years ago, ages ago-"

"I nevah thought of that before! You seein' other guys"

"So," Tricks glowered at Mush, "Just 'cause you assumed I'd always be here, waitin' for you to say 'jump', that I wasn't gonna go see other guys? What? Ya think I just sat in that stupid factory bunkhouse, night after night, waitin' for you to come tap on my window and rescue me when ya _felt _like it?"

"I-um, I-ah," Mush stammered, searching for the right words to explain how he felt.

"Listen to me, Mush Meyers," Tricks said, lunging forward and poking him in the chest, "Just 'cause ya were too blind to see that maybe someone else though I was pretty, that someone else could want _me,_ just because ya jealous, doesn't mean I'm just some toy ya can toss around dependin' how ya feeling that day!

I got feelin's, too, goddammit! Ya hurt them once and I ain't gonna let you do it again!" After her rant, she turned on her heel and stormed up the bunkroom steps. The boys below followed her stomping feet with their eyes as she made her way from the stairs to the bunk she'd been sleeping in the past few weeks. With a sigh of spring, they heard her flop onto her bed, silent at least.

"Good luck wit dat one, kid," Race said under his breath.

Jack waved him off. "Nothin' big. Been dealing wit her temper since she was born."

"Wasn't talkin' to you, Cowboy."

XXXXXX

Jack, Race, and Mush stood over Tricks, who was still asleep in the bunk upstairs the next morning. The thin blanket was pulled up to her chin and her hair obscured most of her face.

"She's so...peaceful when she's sleepin'," Race observed, cocking his head to the side. "And quiet. And not as..."

"Angry?" Mush supplied nervously. "Jack, maybe we should just...let 'er sleep. Have someone come back to get 'er and drop 'er at Denton's latta?"

"Might be a good idea, Mush," Jack replied, clapping the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Just because," Tricks said suddenly and the three boys jumped, "my eyes is closed, doesn't mean I can't hear ya." Jack, Race, and Mush tripped over one another as they scattered away from Tricks's bunk.

Yawning, Tricks pulled herself out of bed. "Ya can drop me off at Denton's office early," she said calmly as she descended the stairs, "Think that's the best idea for everyone involved."

XXXXXXXXX

"Didn't think you'd be here yet," Tricks said as she opened the door to Denton's office. "Office stiffs never come in this early, do they?"

Denton, sitting behind his desk and reading the latest edition of _The Sun_, smiled nervously. "Article's in print today. I've gotten a few, uh, threats since the last article and thought coming in early might be a good idea."

Tricks took the cup of coffee Denton offered and sat at the smaller desk and chair Denton had brought in for her. "Well," she replied, "at least it's not just me gettin' threats."

"That's one way to look at it," Denton replied. "So, where are we going today?"

Tricks fished a letter out of the stack she'd brought into the office and handed it to Denton. "Kid down in the Bronx. Worked shoveling coal into a fire at a bakery. Ashes set his pant leg on fire and he lost most of the leg."

Denton glanced over the letter. "Sounds terrible. When do we start?"

XXXXX

For some reason, Jack told Davey to go out on his own and sold papes with Mush that day. Mush tried to hide his nervousness, knowing that Jack didn't take kindly to people who messed with his sister. When Jack sent Tricks to the factory, he'd forbidden anyone from contacting her or seeing her after she ran away the last time. Mush defied the order, and when Jack found out he received a soaking that prevented him from seeing Tricks for month. Eventually, he found his way back, just being more cautious and careful not to let Jack know what he was up to.

"So," Jack started, "Foist of all, ya can't go around punchin' people in the Lodgin' House, ya hear?"

Mush swallowed hard and nodded. "Listen, Jack-"

"Not finished yet," Jack cut him off. "I don't know what ya did ta hurt my sistah, but ya do it again and it'll be my fist hittin' you, ya got me?"

"I didn't mean to hoit her, Jack, honest. I just got-" Mush paused as he looked for the right word. "-scared, I guess."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, I mean...it was after the strike, and everyone was just so excited, ya know? Felt like I could take on anythin'. I went and saw Tricks afta-"

"-which ya not supposed ta be doin'-"

"-right, well, I saw her and she was laughin' and I was laughin'...and I just, I kissed her."

"Ya kissed my sistah?"

"Yeah, well, she kissed back-"

"-still doesn't explain why she's so mad at ya."

"Like I said, I got scared. And I was afraid she'd be mad at me, so...so I didn't go back. I never went back ta see her."

Jack said nothing as he exchanged money and a paper with a young woman. "I were youse, I'd just apologize. Say ya sorry. Probably the only thin' ya can do at this point. Tricks gets angry quick, and when she gets angry, she doesn't forget."

"Think I don't know dat?" Mush scoffed, relaxing for the frist time that morning. "Probably know it betta then you do."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack replied, "just sell ya papes."

XXXXXX

Tricks was once again weeding through what seemed like the endless stack of letters, this time alone in her room so she didn't have to face Mush or Jack, when she stumbled upon one with the original address scribbled out and just "TRICKS" written in its place. It was well past midnight, and she had been about to call it a night, but this last envelope intrigued her. She slid her finger under the seal, pulled out the letter and started to read.

_Dear Tricks:_

_I ain't good with words like you, but I figured if I try talking to you face to face, you just start yelling before I could say what I want to say._

_What I want to say is that...I am sorry. I know why you'se really mad at me, and I know I deserve it. I shouldn't have kissed you and then just ignored you. Truth is I was scared. Scared that you'se would change ya mind and I would lose you for good._

_It was stupid. I was stupid. So I'm sorry. The thing that makes me happy is seeing you happy, seeing you smile. I wish you would smile more. Maybe it's my fault ya don't. I want ya to be happy and be happy being with me, but maybe that just can't be. _

_Anyways, I'm sorry. If ya promise not to yell at me, I'd tell ya that in person. But I guess ya do owe me a punch in the face, right?_

_Always,_

_Mush_

Tricks re-read the letter four times, knowing how hard it was for Mush to write it; she'd taught him to write years ago, but he never had much use for the skill. Each time she read the letter, her anger subsided slightly more, until at the end she was more mad at herself then she was at Mush. On her last time through, she lingered over the signature, letting her fingers trace out his name. She smiled to herself as she pulled up the loose floor board and deposited the letter with the her locket, the red sea glass, and all the other trinkets in the cigar box.

Though Jack and Klopman fixed Tricks's window so that it could only be opened from the inside and deemed it safe for her to sleep in her own room again, she was still plagued by nightmares of the people she loved being beaten and tortured because of her. When the nightmares ripped her from her sleep, she quietly climbed the bunkroom stairs and crawled into the empty bed in the corner. Jack had gotten used to finding her there, and now just assumed that's where she'd be each morning.

Tricks's feet silently carried her up the stairs, but instead of slipping to the bunk in the back, they carried her somewhere new.

Standing on tiptoe at the head of the bunk, she whispered, _"Mush."_

Mush's eyes blinked open, looking sleepily at Tricks. "What's ammatta?" he asked worriedly, starting to swing off his bunk, "Someone downstairs-"

Tricks put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "No," she hissed, "I read your letter."

"Yeah?" Mush whispered back.

"I-I can't sleep."

"Ya want me to go lay down with ya til ya go to sleep?"

"No," she replied firmly, "I wanna lay down here, wit you."

Mush grinned, but it faded away within moment. "What about Jack."

"I'll deal wit Jack." Tricks said, trying to push off the frame of the bed below. "Gimme a hand, will ya?"

Mush reached out and grabbed Tricks's hand, helping her swing onto the bunk. Tricks was glad it was dark, as she blushed slightly, realizing how strong his arms were getting. Mush had lifted her up with almost no effort. He moved over, shifting to his side so that Tricks could lay next to him.

"I's sorry, " he breathed in her ear, as soon as she settled down next to him.

"I know," she whispered back.

"Ya not gonna punch me, right?"

Tricks grinned as she replied, "I'll try not to. Can't make any promises though." Mush's responding laughter tickled the back of Tricks's next and she closed her eyes, letting her body fully relax. His arms pulled her closer, holding her tightly but not so tight that she was unable to breathe.

The smiled stayed on both their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

"Way I see it, Jackie Boy, there's three things to keep in mind about dis," Race said calmly, as Jack stood next to Mush's bed complicating how to handle the situation.

"Yeah, and what's dat?" Jack asked irritably. Nothing about seeing his sister folded up against his friend in the small, twin bed seemed like a good situation.

"One," Race explained, "they ain't screamin' at eachudder. Two, the guy in that bed _ain't _Spot Conlon, and three... at least they is up here, rather than in her room, alone."

"Ya know Race," Jack replied, "none of that makes me feel any betta 'bout this.. Question is, which one do I yell at foist?"

Race stuck his unlit cigar in his mouth and leaned against the bunk. "Eitha way, the one ya gonna fightin' wit is her."

"Probably right," Jack sighed, rolling his neck around in preparation for what he was about to do.

Race waved over a few of the other Newsies, holding them a few feet away from where Jack was standing. "This is gonna be good," he said excitedly.

"Wake up call," Jack said in a sing-song voice, grabbing Mush by the collar of his undershirt and dragging out of bed. Tricks jumped up, jarred out out a deep sleep.

"Hey! Whattya-" Mush started to protest, then realized who was holding him. His eyes widen fearfully. "Jack, I wasn't doin' anythin' honest! She just-"

"Save it," Jack snarled, dragging Mush over to the wall and pushing him up against it. "That's my sistah! Wakin' up in your bed-"

"Jack, I promise...I, Jack, I would never-"

"Jack Kelly, put him _down!_" Tricks yelled, nimbly jumping off the top bunk on to the floor. Jack ignored his sister, putting his free arm up against Mush's throat.

"What's me sistah doin' sleeping in your-" but Jack's words were cut off by Tricks, coming at him full force and crashing into his side. As Jack fell he took Mush with him and the three fell to the floor in a jumbled mess of limbs.

Untangling herself, Tricks scowled at her brother. "Who do ya think ya are, pullin' people outta bed by their collar?"

"Ya shouldn't be sleepin' in a guy's bed, Tricks," Jack said evenly, pulling his body up off the floor. His sister was in his face within seconds, standing on her tip toes to try and match his height. Trick still stood several inches shorter.

"Look me in da eye and tell me you've never had a girl in this bunk room. Or up on the roof-"

"We're not tawkin' about me!" Jack said dismissively. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mush trying to slink away. "Not done wit ya yet!"

Mush froze, and pushed himself up against the wall like he was trying to blend in with it as Jack apprached him. "I catch ya doin' anything wit my sistah that I don't like, I'm gonna hit ya so hard your kids are gonna feel it. Got it?"

Mush gulped and nodded vigorously. "Get outta here," Jack said, picking him up by the collar once again and pushing him away. Mush glanced quickly at Tricks, but scrambled away when he noticed Jack was still watching. Seeing that the main part of the fight was over, race ushered the other Newsies away, giving Jack the opportunity to talk to his sister alone.

"That was aliddle much, Jack," Tricks said quietly, rubbing her elbow. "Specially when ya know it wasn't his idea."

"Yeah, well, can't let him think I ain't gonna notice that sorta thing."

"Can ya just relax?"

"Relax?" Jack laughed. "With you around? You cause more trouble den _me_ and that's sayin' somethin'." He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Ya know, this is one of the reason I got ya outta here? So I don't have to deal wit this."

"If this were Race, or Crutchie, or Skittery, or even Mush, if I wasn't involved, ya wouldn't even have batted an eye. Ya probably woulda congratulated 'em."

"Your my sistah."

Tricks folded her arms across her chest. "I know, and dat means ya should trust me."

Jack nodded slowly, "I can try. I can try. Just don't make me go through this ev'ry mornin'. And don't let me catch him in _your_ bed."

Tricks smiled. "I can try."

XXXXXXXX

The Children's Labor Movement series, as Denton so eloquently called it, was an absolute hit with _The Sun's_ audience. It was so popular that Denton's boss requested a weekly column in lieu of their normal monthly installment. He'd also given Tricks an unexpected bonus to boot.

For the first time in her life, Tricks held more money then she knew what to do with. After hiding half of it at the bottom of the cigar box, Tricks spent the rest of her money on her friends. She returned to the basement that night carrying two fine cigars, two bottles of rum, and a case of Coca-Cola bottles.

"Thanks for the help, boys," Tricks said, rolling her eyes as she set the case of clicking bottles on the table. "Ya sure know how to treat a lady."

"You ain't a lady, youse a Newsie!" several of the boys yelled back as they abandoned their card game and came to investigate what Tricks's gifts.

"What's all dis?" Jack asked his sister, frowning slightly at the two bottles of rum in her hands.  
"Don't worry, one's for you," Tricks replied with a wink, handing a bottle to Jack and climbing on top of the pool table. "Tonight, we celebrate! Those stories I'm helpin' Denton wit are sellin' like hotcakes, and thanks to you guys helpin' me, I can get to all the important stories. So, this boys-" she gestured to the soda and booze, "- is a little token of my appreciation."

"Woo hoo! Let's break open those bottles!" Skittery yelled, as the rest of the Newsies whooped and hollered.

"Oh, and Race," Tricks said as she climbed down from the table, "these are for you." Tricks handed him the two cigars and smirked as his eyes widened.

"For me?" he said, sniffing the wrappers and rolling them in his fingertips.

"For not rattin' on me to Jack, and for keepin' him calm." Tricks said with a wink. "Just remember these the next time ya catch me doin' somethin' I shouldn't be."

"Youse a gem kid," Race said, fake hitting her on the side of the face. "Youse a real gem. Hey! Cowboy, share some a that wit me!"

Tricks smiled as she watched Race and her brother, grinning widely and mock arguing over the brown bottle of liquor. It didn't take much to make her friends happy, but it was worth every penny to see the smiles and hear the laughter as she looked around the room.

"Nice surprise," Mush said, wrapping his arms around Tricks's waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Aw, this is nothin'. Next time, next time we're gonna have a big celebration."

"I was talkin' about seein' ya smiling like that," he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mush!" Tricks said, pushing his face away. "Jack's drinkin', I wouldn't start pullin' that. Ya lucky he didn't murder ya the other day."

"Worth it."

"Anyways, I still got another surprise for ya." Tricks said mischievously, turning around and leaning in to whisper in Mush's ear. "Tomorrow night. Dress nice." She left Mush standing there, taking the bottle of rum from her brother and taking a swig.  
XXXXXXX

"Ya draggin' me all the way ta Brooklyn?" Mush pretended to complain, as he and Tricks walked across the Brooklyn Bridge. It was almost sunset, which meant they were right one schedule.

"Ya can go home at any time," Tricks teased, "Sure Spot Conlon wouldn't mind accompanin' me."

Tricks smirked as a momentary panic crossed Mush's face. Though she'd told both Spot and Skittery she wouldn't be seeing them anymore, she still liked to keep Mush on his toes. He squeezed her hand tighter. "Didn't say I didn't wanna go, just said it was far, dat's all."

"We're almost there," Tricks said with a laugh. "Don't worry." She led him down towards the beach where she and spot had played baseball a month before, but instead of going on to the beach, she followed a narrow, paved road past the beach and to the other end of the shore. Bright lights blinded them as they approached an arch which read "STEEPLECHASE PARK".

"What are we doin' here?" Mush asked warily, looking at the hodgepodge of rides and attractions that littered the walk.

"We," Tricks said confidently, "is riding that." She pointed up at the large Ferris Wheel slowly making it's rotation through the night sky. Thousands of bright white lights lit up the spoke and wheel; a elegant blonde woman, draped in a set of fine pearls sat behind a glass box marked "TICKETS". Two large, burly men sat on either side, offering her protection from any thief that dare appreach.

"Looks kinda high," Mush replied, watching the wheel slowly turned. Her remembered Tricks's ciagr box, and how she'd kept a several pictures of the infamous White City that covered the newspaper pages during the 1893 Chicago World's Fair. The picture of the large, daring Ferris Wheel was one of Tricks's favorites.

_"I'm gonna ride on one a these some day," the then-ten year old Tricks insisted, holding up the picture to Mush._

_"Not me," Mush replied shakily. "I like me feet on the ground, thanks."_

_"Fine, den I'll go wit out ya."_

Tricks nudged Mush on the shoulder. "Come on, live a little," she said with a grin, clearly enthralled at the prospect of going up in the wheel. "I'll hold ya hand if ya get scared."

Mush bit his lip as Tricks strode confidently toward the ticket booth, plunking her money down on the counter and receiving two tickets in return. She excitedly waved Mush forward, hopping up through the gate and springing up the steps like she couldn't get there fast enough. After steadying himself with a deep breath, Mush was by her side, entering the bright red gondola.

"Red," he said, sitting down as the gondola began to move. "Ya favorite color."

"I know!" Tricks said excitedly, rushing to the window to look out at the city as they rose to the top. It was a slow night and they had the gondola to themselves.

"It's so gorgeous from up here," she breathed in awe. "Almost makes ya forget what goes on in the streets."

"Mmmhmm."

Tricks turned, her face aglow with obvious delight, and extended her hand to Mush. "Ya gotta look, Mush."

Tricks shook her hand impatiently, and Mush grabbed it, his stomach turning slightly as the weight shift caused the gondola to sway. "Wow," he breathed, looking out over the peaceful city, "it is gorgeous...not quite as gorgeous as you, but-"

"Oh, shut up!" Tricks laughed, settling back on the bench across from the window that looked over the city. "Thanks for comin' up here with me."

"Wouldn't miss it for da world," Mush said, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Ya just can't be mad if I puke on ya dress." He grinned and Tricks bubbled into uncontrollable laughter as they reached the top of the wheel, giddy to be at the top of the city.

XXXXXX

_Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have been so faithful about reviewing. I love hearing what you guys have to say. There's a lot of people reading this story, and if you haven't submitted a review before, this is a great time to do so! What did you like? What do you hate? Do you have any predictions or anything you want to see happen?-Screamer_


	25. Chapter 25

"Ya get the feelin' we're bein' followed?" Mush asked as he and Tricks made their way from Coney Island back to Manhattan. Two strange men in dark, worn suits had been no more than a half a block behind them since they left Steeplechase Park.

"Was just gonna ask ya the same thing," Tricks whispered out of the corner of her mouth, just as the two men picked up their pace. The Brooklyn Bridge was in sight, but still several blocks away.

"Whatdya think we should do?

Tricks weighed the options. The quickest way back to the Manhattan Lodging House required crossing the bridge, then heading through the factory flats that bordered it. If these men following her were sent by Gus, the factory flats would be exceptionally dangerous. Detouring around the flats would tack an extra thirty minutes on to their journey, and who knew if there were other people waiting for them on the Manhattan side?

"I don't think you're gonna like my idea much," Tricks replied nervously.

"Think the quicker we get off the street, the betta." Mush muttered back, placing his hand protectively on Tricks's arm.

Tricks bit her lip and looked at Mush. "I think we should go visit Spot."  
XXXXXXXX

Mush followed Tricks up the fire escape of the Brooklyn Bunkhouse. She knocked on the window frame, getting the attention of a tall, dark haired Newsie Mush had never seen before.

"Dice, Spot around?"

"MIght be," Dice replied coolly, leaning against the window frame. "Don't think he's gonna be too happy to see him wit ya, though."

"Didn't ask if he was happy, asked if he was here," Tricks said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "Just go get him, will ya?"

"Tricks Kelly," Spot drawled, approaching the window, his even present black and gold cane in his hand. "To what do I owe da pleasure?"

"My brother been talkin' to ya?"

Spot nodded in confirmation.

"We're bein' followed," Tricks said quickly, looking over her shoulder. One of the two men was just visible in the shadow of a building across the street. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"Don't think Jackie Boy would take it well if I says no..."

"Thanks," Tricks replied, crawling in the window before Spot had a chance to finish speaking.

"Hey, Dice!" Spot called the dark hair boy over. "Make sure Jackie Boy knows we got his sistah here, and she's safe..."

"Thanks, Spot," Tricks said with a smile. "I owe ya one."

"Careful, Kelly," Spot smirked back, letting his eyes glance towards Mush for a moment. "Don't wanna be making promises ya can't keep."

XXXXX

Unlike his counterpart in the Manhattan Newsies, Spot liked perching above his fellows, even when sleeping. Spot's bunk was more of a loft, hidden up in the rafters. From here he could see everything that was going on, and could keep a better eye out for the assorted mischief and mayhem the Brooklyn Newsies were notorious for causing. He could also hear everything that went on below; the way the room was constructed, even whispers were carried up and amplified in the rafters.

Spot didn't particularly like having both Mush and Tricks in his bunkhouse; when Tricks had informed him in no uncertain terms that she wouldn't be seeing him anymore, Spot had a feeling Mush was the reason. Their arrival in Brooklyn tonight confirmed that suspicion. Tricks had kept the meeting brief, keeping as much distance between her and Spot as possible. Spot was surprised, and slightly angry. He covered the distance between himself and Tricks before she even had time to react, taking her up in her arms and delivering the longest, slowest, most passionate kiss he could muster.

_"Does he kiss ya like that?"_ Spot had asked. Tricks didn't answer, just sat there with her eyes closed until Spot released her. "_Think about that,"_ he said with a smirk as he walked away. Spot hadn't seen Tricks since. And now here she was, with the boy she'd ditched Spot for, in his bunkhouse. If she was just a girl, not his closest ally's sister, would Spot have even let her in the bunkhouse?

Mush and Tricks were sharing a bed on the bunkhouse floor; for a brief moment, Spot smoldered with anger as he watched Mush climb next to Tricks, watched how comfortable the two were with each other. From his perch Spot could see and hear his Manhattan visitors, but he was invisible to them. He brooded from above, watching and listening from the shadows as the two whispered below.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to do this," Tricks hissed.

"Do what?"

"This," she replied exasperatedly. "Us. What if comin' after me isn't enough? Ya think I want to put you in danger, Mush?"

"Ya don't seem to mind puttin' Jack in danger."

"That's different! He's my brother! Can't do much to protect him, he can't be my brother only when it's convenient. But you, I can protect _you_, Mush."

"Youse the one that needs protectin', Tricksy."

"If somethin' happened to you because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut, I-I-I don't think I could live with myself."

"Don't say dat! Ya think the people afta you is gonna care if I'm ya best friend or ya boyfriend?"

Tricks let out an audible hiss at the word _boyfriend_ and Spot smiled to himself. If there was any chance of Mush failing in his efforts with Tricks, it would be attributed to his need for status, a title, a dependency. That's where Spot could offer Tricks more: a sense of independence, of power.

"They gonna come afta me either way, Tricks."

"Mush," Tricks whispered back threateningly, "if ya don't shut ya mouth and go to sleep, I'm gonna knock ya square on the jaw."

XXXXXXX

After the latest incident of being followed, Tricks was spending more and more of her time inside rather than out on the streets. Days were spent in Denton's office, or backstage at Irving Hall. Nights were divided between her duties as a stage hand and the basement of the bunkhouse. Tricks was never alone. This lack of true solitude resulted in Tricks inadvertently pleasing Jack: the only time Tricks got to be alone was when she slept. Though she knew it hurt Mush's feelings, she craved the few hours of alone time at night, and crawled into Mush's bed less and less frequently. He moodily attributed this to their night in Brooklyn and Spot Conlon's influence, no matter how many times Tricks tried to assure him that wasn't the case.

The sun burned Tricks's eyes as she walked to Herald Square for the first time in almost a month, Jack glued to one side of her, Mush to the other, and Race bringing up the rear of the pack. Denton was out of town covering a story, and Irving Hall didn't open for a few hours. Jack would be babysitting his sister for much of the morning, depositing his sister in Medda's capable hands until Race met her to walk home later in the evening. Though Tricks understood his concern, no one had been noticeably following Tricks for over a week and she was beginning to grow restless.

Tricks stood by the statue, a few feet from Jack, with Mush's arm around her slung casually around her shoulder, as they waited for the gates to open. She'd pleaded with Mush for several days, trying to convince him to not be stupid, to just treat her like any other Newsie until this was over. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Mush was more determined than ever to be near Tricks every second, as if he thought she'd disappear if he took his eyes off her for even a moment.

She yawned as she waited for the man to finish writing the day's headlines on the big chalk boards above the Square. It'd been so long since she was allowed to roam the streets selling papes, she hoped for something good, a juicy story that she could yell into the crowds of New Yorkers gathered on street corners.

_APPEAL IN CONNOR SULLIVAN TRIAL?_  
_New evidence may lead to an appeal in the Connor Sullivan murder trial. An informant claims that Dr. John T. Baker may have been a victim of mafia hitman Ignazio Lupo. Sullivan's lawyers will appear in court this week to argue in favor of an appeal..._

Tricks slipped out of Mush's grip and moved quickly to her brother's side.

"Jack." she said quietly, nodding towards the headline chalkboard, where a man was writing in the details of the possible appeal.

Jack frowned as he read the story. "Doesn't matta," he brushed the headline off. "Probably forgot all about us."

Tricks bit her lip and turned to look at her brother, worry etched in every feature of her face. "What if he didn't?"

"Listen," Jack said seriously, putting his hands on Tricks's shoulders and leaning down to look her in the eye, "nobody came lookin' the foist time. Ya think they gonna come looking now?"

"Guess not," she replied hollowly, not at all comforted by her brother's words.

XXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

Tricks gracefully leaped from catwalk to catwalk, making her way towards the center of the stage. The scene currently unfolding required silvery glitter to rain from above, softly falling over Medda and the four other dancers in the scene. Tricks loved the thrill of shimmying up the thick rope, stretching to reach the first catwalk that was just within her reach, and then pulling her body up onto the narrow, suspended walkway. Some people blanched at the height, shook in terror, but Tricks relished in the inherent risk and danger of those moments. Especially now that "risky" behavior was so hard to come by.

As she hauled sandbags, rolled away scenery, and tugged the rope that pulled the curtain closed, Tricks couldn't help but think of Amy and how completely appalled she'd be by Tricks's behavior. It was another thought that pushed Tricks even harder, made her want to break the mold expected of a typical girl. In the end, hadn't Tricks and her bad behavior won? All of Mush's affection (as claustrophobic as it made Tricks feel) was on Tricks.

These were the thoughts that consumed Tricks while at Irving Hall; as petty as they were it was nice to step away from the sad letters and perceived threats that lurked around every corner outside of Medda's theater. Since the night in Brooklyn, neither Tricks nor Mush nor Jack had noticed anyone unusual hanging around the bunkhouse or any of Tricks's other haunts. In Tricks's mind, this meant they had given up. In Jack's mind, this meant they were waiting for her to get complacent, to slip up and make it easier for someone to attack her.

After the final curtain call, Tricks helped pull the scenery off the stage and set up for the open of tomorrow's show. Slowly, she'd formed friendships with the other stage hands and back stage runners, who initially didn't think a girl could be much help lugging equipment or climbing up scaffolding. That was what she missed most about hawking papes (which Jack forbid after the Brooklyn incident): the camaraderie. She was only around the guys at night, and couldn't help but feel out of place as they recapped the day's events.

Race was meeting Tricks and walking home with her that evening. Tricks finished rolling up a few yards of rigging rope and peeked out of the theater's backdoor. The street was empty, but she wasn't concerned: Racetrack Higgins was not known for his punctuality.

The last few people trickled out of the theater, leaving only Tricks behind. Knowing they needed to lock up for the night, she decided to wait for Race outside.

"Ya alright, Tricks?" Jimmy, one of the other stagehands asked as he pulled the keys of out his pocket. "Want me to walk ya home?"

The key turned with a reassuring _click_ and Tricks Kelly made up her mind.

"I'm fine," Tricks lied with a smile, "walkin' home now, see ya guys tomorrow."  
XXXXXXX

Jack Kelly was an impatient person. He did not like to be kept waiting, especially when he there were other things that needed his attention. His sister's situation took up most of his time and energy, leaving little time for anything else, including his own girlfriend. Luckily, Sarah understood that Tricks was the only semblance of a family Jack had left, and that her safety was important to him.

Race still had not returned to the bunkhouse with Tricks. Jack glanced at the clock; Race was normally late but never by more than twenty or thirty minutes. Medda's last show ended over an hour ago, and Jack was beginning to worry and wonder if he should go out looking for Tricks and Race.

Jack noticed Mush, looking just at tense as he felt, glancing at the clock every few minutes. Mush volunteered to walk Tricks home every night, but Jack declined, thinking it would be harder to spot a pattern if the group took turns. Tricks, probably feeling smothered by Mush's constant attention, quickly agreed. Jack began to regret that decision; Mush would have shown up an hour early and had Tricks home at the same time every night.

"Jackie Boy, Jackie Boy," Race said happily as he sauntered into the bunkhouse, "shoulda seen the girl I met at the track-"

"Only goil I wanna hear about is me sister," Jack replied angrily, noticing the Tricks was not following behind Race as he had hoped.

Race's face turned white as the realization hit him. "Jackie, I forgot-I-"

"Ya forgot?" It was Mush who reacted first, leaping out of his chair and pushing Race up against the wall. Jack didn't even have time to yell at Race before he was grabbing Mush's fist, preventing it from connecting with Race's face.

"Don't hit 'im," Jack said as Mush attempted to pull his fist out of Jack's grip, "gonna need everyone we got on the street to find her."  
XXXXXXXX

New York City at night was the polar opposite of New York City in the daytime. A peaceful calm settled over the city for a few hours as most of its residents fell into slumber. Though she knew she would catch hell for it later tonight, she was in no rush to get back to the bunkhouse. Even though the conditions were much better, being inside _The Sun_'s office and Irving Hall all day made Tricks feel as trapped as she did at the factory.

The soft patter of footsteps against the cobblestone made Tricks pause for a moment, looking down an alleyway before continuing.

_'Must have been a stray cat,'_ she convinced herself after seeing no one down the alley. As a precaution, she increased her pace and took a few shortcuts that brought her closer to the bunkhouse. Outside of Union Square Park, four figures emerged from the shadows.

"No one babysittin' ya tonight, girly?" Oscar grinned as he stepped in her path. Tricks circled around, getting her bearing and figuring out who else was there. Morris Delancey, and the two unidentified men in dark suits from Brooklyn. Hench men.

Tricks didn't even bother throwing an insult or sarcastic remark back at Oscar. She was ready for his swing, ducking underneath the punch and running as fast as she could. There was a loud ripping noise as the back of her shirt tore; someone tried to grab it and stop Tricks from getting away. As her feet pounded against the pavement, she was grateful for working backstage that night: instead of a skirt and dress shoes, she was in pants and boots.

Tricks glanced over her shoulder as she ran; two of the men were following her, while the other two broke off to the left and right. They were hoping to cage her in, to trap her between city blocks. Taking a risk, she sped down a narrow alley that she knew had several entrances and exits to duck into and through. After running about halfway through the alley, she banked left and then ducked down two other alleys in the hopes of losing them. She snuck behind a row of trash cans to hide, hoping the Delanceys and their henchmen would run right past her. Worried that her loud gasps of breath would give her away, Tricks tried to hold it in.

One of the henchmen passed by her alley. "She's here," she heard Morris reassure his partners. "Didn't see her come up the main road."

"Look in the staircases, and behin' the bins," it was one of the unnamed henchmen who spoke this time. Tricks closed her eyes, knowing she only had a few moments before she was discovered. Her heart beating out of her chest, she tried to come up with some semblance of a plan. A small head start was better than no start at all, she finally decided, popping up from her hiding spot and continuing on up the alley, towards the bunkhouse.

"Oy! She' ova there!"

The footfalls were closing in on her again; Tricks looked up and saw a metal fire escape ladder hanging within reach a few yards away. She would need to jump to grab on to it. Forcing herself to go faster, Tricks launched herself at the ladder, barely reaching it and pulling her body up behind her. As she ascended the rungs, she made a mental note to thank Medda for the increased arm strength that came with backstage work. Tricks climbed all the way to the roof, jumping between several buildings until she came to a dead end. She looked down: the ladder on his building was a good twenty feet from the ground. But behind her, the four men were shouting, taunting her as they closed in.

Down was the only way to escape. She climbed down the rungs as quickly as possible, stopping at the last rung to hand her body off in an attempt to get closer to the ground. _'You've been up higher,' _she reminded herself, preparing for the drop to the ground below. Tricks took the plunge, prying her fingers away from the rung and falling to the street below.

As she landed, she felt a pop in her ankle, but she didn't have time to stop. _'Run, run, run!'_ Tricks repeated in her head, hoping to dull the sharp pain that was now emanating from her ankle down her foot and up her leg. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed the men were still trying to figure out how to get down from the building. The Delanceys doubled back looking for another ladder, while the two henchmen stood on the roof, contemplating if they should risk the fall or not. The taller of the two pointed toward Tricks, as if he was convincing his fellow that if the little girl could manage the drop, so could they. Tricks didn't wait to see what they decided; the pain in her ankle was already slowing her down.

Barely four blocks from the bunkhouse, she slowed slightly, half running and half limping as the pain in her ankle became worse. The shouts of the men were growing fainter and more frustrated; had Tricks managed to escape? She stopped for a moment to take several long breaths and grinned at the thought of the Delanceys returning to Gus and telling him Tricks Kelly outwitted them once again.

It was at that moment, the grin still etched on her face, that a hand reached out and grabbed Tricks, pulling her into a darkened alley.  
XXXXXXXXX

_You guys asked for suspense, you got suspense ! -screamer_


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Hello readers/Newsies lovers! I am fine, just had a mishap with my laptop that resulted in me not having one while the smart guys at HP try and fix it. Here's a tiny little chapter to hold you over until I get the laptop back. Somehow, I don't think anyone would appreciate the myriad of typos that occur when I try and write on my iPad.

Enjoy and once again, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them more than you know-Screamer

XXXXXX  
There wasn't even time to scream before the hand clamped down on her mouth. Pinned to the stranger's body, Tricks panicked. She thrashed wildly, trying to rip her arms from the person's grip but it was no use.

"Relax, dollface," the stranger whispered in Tricks's ear, just as she was about to bite down on his hand as a last resort.

_Dollface? _There was only one person who could get away with calling her dollface. _Spot_. Tricks relaxed as the realization the hands holding her back were friendly, not dangerous. Spot dropped his hand from her mouth, placing it on her upper arm to keep her from darting away again. The Delanceys and their two cronies ran past the alley, shouting to keep looking and that she couldn't have gotten too far. Their voices slowly faded into the night as they moved uptown, and away from the alley that was Spot and Tricks's refuge.

"Always seem to be in some sorta trouble, don't ya dollface?"

Tricks yanked her arm out of his grip and spun around to face him, eyes burning with anger. "_Christsakes!_" Tricks fumed, swatting at Spot's shoulder. "Ya don't go grabbin' people like that!"

Still smirking, and seemingly amused by Tricks's anger, Spot leaned casually against the brick wall. "Seems like ya should be thankin' me," he retorted as thunder rumbled overhead. "Ya can't stay outta trouble, Tricks Kelly. I like that."

Tricks rolled her eyes at Spot's smirk, wishing that her ankle wasn't injured so she could high-tail it away from him and back to the bunkhouse. But with her ankle slowing her down, and the thunderstorm that was now rolling in, having Spot along for the walk was probably more a good thing than Tricks was willing to admit.

"I need to get back," Tricks said irritably as lightning flashed across the night sky. " 'fore Jack sends out a search party. Think those creeps are gone?" Tricks stuck her head out of the alley and looked in both directions down the dim main road. It was completely deserted, a ghost town.

"They gone for now," Spot replied, joining Tricks at the top of the alley. "Probably not a good idea ta be walkin' 'round alone. Sides, Jackie Boy would have me skin if I let ya wander off alone wit that bum foot."

Tricks winced noticeably at Spot's words; she'd tried to put pressure on her foot, but was unable to due to the sharp pain that radiated out of her ankle with the added weight. "Fine," she relented, obviously in pain, "let's just get goin'."

" 'Ere, might make it easier." Spot handed Tricks his cane and they made their way out of the alley and started the walk to the Lodging House. Tricks tried desperately to not think of the pain in her foot, but each step was agony. Every third or so step, she took a sharp intake of breath and paused, in an attempt to mitigate the pain.

"Hurt bad?" Spot asked with concern, about two blocks away from their destination. Tricks knew that despire her best effort, her ragged, slow, breathing was betraying the amount of pain she was really in.

"I'm fine," Tricks insisted through gritted teeth as she hobbled along the street, leaning heavily on the cane for support. "Just keep walk-"

Spot scooped Tricks into his arms before she had a chance to finish explaining that all she wanted to do was keep waking. He cradled her in his arms, feet dangling over one forearm, back pressed against the other.

"Grab me neck," Spot insisted.

"Told ya, I can make it there walkin'!" Tricks protested as a loud rumble of thunder rolled across the street and the rain began in earnest.

"Youse walkin' slower den the old man I stole dat cane from. Just grab onta me neck, will ya?"

Realizing that the rain would make it nearly impossible for her to walk without slipping over the cobblestones, Tricks relented, wrapping her arms around Spot's neck. Though Spot seemed short and slight, he was surprisingly strong, easily carrying Tricks the remaining two blocks.

"Guess that was a liddle faster," Tricks relented, as the light from the bunkhouse door appeared as a speck of yellow down the street.

"Ha!" Spot laughed, his feet moving noticeably faster and jiggling Tricks's ankle more intensely. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out, knowing not only would it hurt Spot's feelings, but also that they were within hearing distance of the bunkhouse and her shouts would likely cause an uproar.

The boys were still in the bunkhouse; Tricks could see them all gathered in the entryway, waiting to receive orders from Jack. Lightning once against streaked across the sky, illuminating Spot and Tricks's rain soaked figures. Inside the bunkhouse, Skittery pointed to the street and yelled for Jack.

"Oy!" Spot shouted over the rain, "I got 'er!"

Hearing Spot's shouts, the Newsies ran to the doorway and spilled out into the washed over Jack's face as he released Tricks was safe. Looking tired and pale, Racetrack leaned against the door frame as curly haired figured nearly bowled him over in his attempts to make it out to the street. Mush ran down the steps, putting his arms out like he wanted to grab Tricks from Spot.

"Move!" Tricks yelled at Mush, just wanting to get inside and on solid ground as quickly as possible. Her ankle was aching terribly, and she wanted to stabilize it, not have it jostled around as she was passed from arms to arms. Mush and the rest of the Newsies gathered parted, allowing Spot a clear path inside.

"Put 'er on the counter," Jack said, clearing all of Klopman's paperwork and various other junk out of the way with a sweep of his arm. Spot deposited Tricks on the countertop, and she scooted back to rest against the wall as the boys started to crowd around her. Jack nimbly jumped behind the counter, appearing at his sister's side in moments.

"Ya alright, Tricks?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he leaned close to his sister.

"Been better," Tricks said, trying to smile through the pain. "Four 'gainst one ain't really a fair fight."

"Who hurtcha? The Delanceys?"

Tricks nodded vigorously, realizing that she must look rougher than she felt. Her shirt had been ripped and tattered, not just by the henchman's hands but also by the ladder that caused Tricks's ankle injury. Above her right eye was an abrasion, caused by her head not completely clearing a brick wall she was ducking around. The rain must had caused the blood from the wound to stream down her face, as she was distinctly aware of the taste of blood in her mouth. She was sure there were other scrapes and bruises, in addition to the general, downtrodden nature of being absolutely soaking wet.

Mush unbuttoned his teal shirt, removed it and placed it tightly around Tricks's shoulders. Grateful, she smiled and slipped her arms through the sleeves, pulling the shirt closed across her chest and hugging her arms to warm herself.

"Delanceys," she said weakly, closing her eyes against the pain. "And the two udder guys that followed me and Mush in Brooklyn."

"What happened to ya foot?" Mush asked softly, as Jack looked at the injured limb.

"Don't!" Trick s screeched, pulling her leg out of her brother's grip. She let out another yelp of pain as her foot banged against the table. "Don't take the shoe off, it'll just make it swell more. Jumped off a ladder and landed wrong. I heard a pop; don't think I broke it though." Mush protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed Tricks's arm soothingly.

"Should get someone to look at it," Jack said, leaning against the counter. Once again his brow furrowed as he tried to think of who he could possibly call on to examine Tricks's injured ankle. Tricks hated seeing her brother so upset, but hated it even more when she was the cause of his anguish.

"Denton," Tricks said through gritted teeth as she gingerly put her leg back down on the counter. "His neighbor's a doctor."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The wall behind Tricks's head felt cool as she relaxed against it. Jack had sent Skittery out to rouse Denton and,hopefully, return with a doctor to examine Tricks's foot. Now there was nothing to do but wait for them to return. With all the drama surrounding Spot's heroics, Tricks had not realized that running for twenty blocks (the last five or so with an injured foot) made her absolutely exhausted.

Jack offered to help her to her room and her own bed but Tricks adamantly refused, knowing that the counter provided a better examination area for the doctor...and that the wheels in her brother's head were turning at record breaking speed as he decided how to handle the situation. Tricks wanted to be near enough to talk him out of whatever hair brained scheme Jack came up with. Spot and Tricks couldn't say with certainty where the henchmen headed, it was approaching midnight, and the thunderstorm overhead was increasing in intensity with each passing minute.

And then there were three other people to think about: Racetrack. Spot. Mush.

Race was currently sitting on the floor against the wall, pale-faced with his head down between his knees as Jack berated him for forgetting to pick up Tricks. Mush had left Tricks's side and was standing a few feet away from Spot, who was casually leaning against the bunkroom staircase at though he owned the place. Mush was openly glaring at Spot, and Tricks knew he would only be able to hold his tongue for so long.

"Whaddya even doin' in Manhattan, huh?" Mush finally asked, accusation dripping through every word he spoke.

"Didn' know I needed an invitation ta cross a bridge," Spot replied coolly, barely giving Mush a sideways glance. "Maybe ya ain't noticed, but Manhattan's got some good lookin' goils-"

"Can you two just shut it for five minutes?" Tricks said irritably, not wanting to open her eyes. "Cause right now, this 'good lookin' goil' just wants some peace and quiet."

"Hey, ya liddle friend 'ere started it-" Spot chimed in, but Tricks cut him off before he could really pick up steam.

"Mush?" Tricks said faintly. Within seconds he was by her side, asking Tricks what she needed. "Can ya get me some water or somethin' ta drink? I feel like I'm gonna die of thirst before Denton gets here."

Jack momentarily looked up at Tricks, his signature scoffing smile on his face as he realized she'd managed to distract the two boys and end and argument. Tricks closed her eyes again and sighed.

"An' Jack, give Race a break," she said seriously. "Nona this woulda happened if was smart an' waited for someone to show up at Medda's."

Jack considered Tricks's statement and walked over to his sister, leaving a relieved looking Race alone. "There's one thing the Kellys ain't it's smart," Jack replied with a grin. "Spot, ya stickin' around tanight?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just a sprain,," Denton's neighbor said , as he finished wrapping a bandage around Tricks' ankle. "A bad sprain, but you're lucky it's not worse. I'll make sure someone delivers crutches tomorrow morning, once I am in the office. You'll need to stay off that foot for as long as possible. And don't forget to take those pills every six hours. They help with the pain, and reduce the swelling."

"Thanks, Doc," Tricks said gratefully, as Denton shook hands with the doctor and instructed him to wait outside in the carriage they'd arrived in.

In addition to the carriage and the doctor, Denton also brought along a police officer and a sketch artist that owed him a favor. Against Jack's wishes, an official report was filed with the city police department. A warrant would be issued for the Delanceys' tomorrow morning, with the hope they would identify the two other men who Tricks described in detail from her two run ins with them. Denton already filed a report about the threats he received, and the presumption was the same people who attacked Tricks were responsible for threatening Denton.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning and see how you are feeling," Denton said, putting his hat and jacket on. "I'm working on a deadline. The sketches will run in _The Sun_ and another other paper I can get them in tomorrow."

"Patrolmen will come by every hour or so," the police officer said, tipping his hat to Tricks. "If they see anyone suspicious, they have authority to arrest them. You should be safe, miss."

Though Jack wanted Tricks to sleep up in the bunkroom, Tricks just wanted to sleep in her own bed. Since she didn't have crutches yet, Tricks convinced him the journey up the stairs would be taxing. Mush would have carried her upstairs in a heartbeat, but Tricks was up off the counter and hobbling towards her door before he was able to offer. The boys were right on her heels,worried about her falling or wobbling too much on the ankle, making Tricks feel like a celebrity.

"I'm _fine_," Tricks insisted, pushing the boys out of her room. "Honest." She stumbled slightly and grabbed the door jamb, eliciting worried looks from both Jack and Mush. "I just wanna sleep in my own bed, boys."

"Jack, she can't stay down here alone." Race muttered, not making eye contact with Tricks.

_'Traitor!'_ Tricks thought, narrowing her eyes at Race. _'He's only sayin' that 'cause he feels guilty.'_

"Mush, you stay down here wit her." Jack finally relented. Both Mush and Tricks whipped their heads around in surprise, but said nothing.

"I can trust ya to take care of her," Jack walked into the room and dropped his voice so only Tricks and Mush could hear him, "But if I catch ya doin' anythin' but sleepin' on the floor, I'm gonna take care of_ you_," he directed towards Mush with a sideways glance at Tricks. Tricks swore she heard an audible gulp of fear.

XXXXXXXX  
With Jack's help, Mush moved a spare mattress out of the storage area and deposited it next to Tricks's bed, on the side exposed to the window. Jack left, giving Mush a very pointed warning look before exiting the room. Tricks opened the very small closet in the corner of her room, removed a blanket, and threw it to Mush.

"Supposed to be ya Christmas present, but I guess ya can have it now," she said, throwing the blanket at him and wobbling back to her bed. Mush put out his hand to help her, but Tricks waved him off impatiently.

Mush examined the blanket in his hands. It was a patchwork quilt which, though obviously made up of old, unsalvageable clothes Tricks found around the bunkhouse, was very detailed and well made. "Ya made this?"

"Yeah, I made one for all of you guys," Tricks said, easing herself onto her bed and adjusting her heavily bandaged foot. "Wanted to say thanks...for all you guys have done."

"Ya need anythin'?"

"Just some sleep," Tricks sighed, relaxing against her thin pillow. As lightning lit up the room, Mush noticed a grimace flash across Tricks's face.

"Took those pills the doc gave ya, right?"

"Yes, Mush." Tricks replied irritably. "Not like they start workin' right away. Just go ta sleep."

Though the thunder booming outside, Mush could still hear Tricks sighing and turning restlessly in her bed. She pretended to be tough, but Mush knew what was bothering her was less about the pain in her foot and more about the pain she'd caused her brother and the rest of the Newsies. Mush was the only one Tricks told about her nightmares, the ones about her friends getting hurt, the ones that kept her up all night.

"Ya ok?" Mush whispered as Tricks sat upright in her bed.

"Mush, I'm _fine_," she insisted, laying back down. "Just havin' trouble getting comfortable. Go to sleep."

"Ya can't fall asleep, ya let me know, ok?"

"You're the first person I'll tell, cross my heart and promise," she replied, a small hint of a smile in her voice.

"If it'll help ya sleep, I can...sit wit ya for a little bit."

Tricks propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at her best friend. "Mush, will it make ya feel better if you come sit with me for a little bit?" she asked as another bolt of lightning struck and lit up the room, revealing the smile on Tricks's face.

Mush propped himself up as well and replied without hesitation, "Yeah."

"Ok, then I can't sleep."

Mush untangled himself from his blanket and was crawling next to Tricks within seconds, taking care to not disturb her injured foot.

"Just don't let Jack catch ya here," Tricks smiled, rolling over onto her side to make room for Mush. She pulled the blanket over them both. Mush settled next to Tricks on the narrow bed, and after a few moments he felt her body shake and knew she was trying to hold back whatever tears were currently trying to make their way out of her system.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her as close as possible, "Ya fine, now, ok?" He repeated the phrase over and over, trying to reassure Tricks that everything was fine, that no one else would be coming to hurt her. He felt absolutely helpless to heal her pain.

She finally rolled over, her face level with Mush's on the pillow. Large, wet tears spilled over Trick's lashes, running like small rivers down her cheeks. Mush used his thumb to wipe them away, cradling her head in his hands as he did so.

"Hey," he said softly, "ya ok."

"I'm ok," Tricks repeated through a watery smile. "I'm ok. I'm ok." By the third repetition, the tears had stopped falling and Tricks was back to her normal, stubborn self. Mush leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, his fingers lightly stroking her hair.

Suddenly, Tricks's lips were on his. the kisses were soft, almost uncharacteristically meek at first, but grew in intensity with each passing second. Tricks was pressing her body against Mush's, pulling him as close as possible. Her hands were over his shirt, then under it, her warm hands radiating shocks of electricity as she touched his skin.

He pulled her hands away. "Tricks..."

"It's fine," she insisted, "I'm fine." The look on Tricks's face was one Mush was familiar with: it was the one she wore when she was determined, when her mind could not be swayed from the path it was currently on. He could practically hear the words that echoing through Tricks's head _more, more, more. _"Mush."

It was the way Tricks said his name, the intensity, the sincerity, that finally convinced him. His hands around her waist, he pulled Tricks close, attempting to kiss her back with enough passion to rival her own. For a fleeting second, as Tricks's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his undershirt, Mush had a moment of hesitation, thinking of Jack's warning.

Tricks snaked her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, and the fleeting hesitation passed.

XXXXXX

The thunder was waning and the rain slowing to a soft patter on the pavement as Mush caressed the small patch of shoulder exposed by Tricks's pale nightgown. He marveled at how smooth and soft the skin on such an incredibly tough girl could be. Brushing aside her hair, Mush kissed the her shoulder and then the back of her neck. Tricks stirred, turning her head slightly and looking at him through bleary eyes, and smiled with content. When the medicine kicked in, it knocked her out like a punch to the temple.

"_Mush,"_ she said softly, closing her eyes again.

"I's right here," he whispered, gently caressing the side of her face, tracing his fingers down her jaw line. Her soft snores filled the room with in moments, and Mush sat up. Pulling on his shirt, he took in Tricks's peaceful face, softly lit by the moon. Mush pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, tucking it under her chin.

She sighed slightly and pulled the blanket closer as Mush's weight left the bed. Mush leaned over, letting his lips brush against Tricks's forehead, longing for her to whisper his name once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tricks. Tricks. _Tricks_"

Racetrack's urgent tone and violent shakes to her shoulder ripped Tricks unceremoniously from her dreams.

"Just wanna sleep, Race." she mumbled groggily, turning over to face Race. Tricks opened her eyes, noticing the frantic look on his Race's face. "What's wrong?"

"Came down 'ere to wake ya up instead of Cowboy...just in case," Race said hurriedly, "Anyways, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Mush. Where's Mush?"

"What?" Tricks asked, still half asleep. She turned and looked at the mattress on the ground. It was empty, the quilt folded up neatly and placed carefully on the edge. Tricks said upright in bed, the panic on her face now echoing the panic etched on Race's.

"He went after 'em."

XXXXX

_As always, thanks for reading and a special thanks to those that take the time to review :-)_

_So, I am debating ending the story here and picking back up in a "sequel" to this story. My gut instinct is this is a good end point, but I am going to write the next chapter and see how its flows and where it fits. BUT! You all can have a say as well! If you'd like to 'vote' on another chapter versus starting another leave a comment in the reviews._

_If it does come back as a sequel, the story will likely be titled "Privilege". You can hit "follow author" and get updated as soon as the new story is available. Happy weekend, all! -Screamer_


	29. Chapter 29

_He went after 'em_.

Tricks's stomach dropped as the words escaped her mouth, knowing instantly how true they were. Very few things could draw Mush away from her side, and Tricks knew this was one of them.

"Whattya mean he went afta 'em?" Race asked as Tricks whipped the covers back and launched herself out of her bed, forgetting about her injured ankle. As her bad foot hit the floor, she immediately crumpled to the ground and Race rushed over to help her up.

"Race," Tricks said seriously as Race pulled her up off the floor. "What else would make him leave my room in the middle a the night, when Jack _let_ him be there?"

"Good point." Race muttered, as Tricks raced into the lobby, still in her nightgown.

"Jack! Jack! _"_Tricks shouted up the bunkroom stairs. "_ JACK KELLY!"_

"Aight, aight, hold ya horses." Jack yelled back, yawning as he sauntered down the stairs. "Doc said that medicine would knock ya out; apparently he underestimated ya..."

"Mush went after 'em," Tricks told her brother frantically. A look of complete terror etched on her face. Tricks Kelly was unhinged.

Jack's fingers, previously buttoning up his shirt, paused on the third button from the top. "Ya sure?" Trick leaned against the stair rail for support and shot Jack a look of annoyance. "Ok, ok. Let me think."

He called at the Newsies from the bunkroom down to the lobby and detailed the plan: pair off with another Newsie; one boy would go to the distribution office and buy papers for two boys, while the other would start looking for Mush. They would meet in a predetermined area and sell and search along their normal route. While it wasn't the option Tricks would have picked, she understood the risk of avoiding the distribution office in the morning: there would be no papers to sell.

"Who wants to go wit me?" Tricks said, looking out over her friends. The boys looked away awkwardly, not able to look Tricks in the eye.

"Ya not comin' wit us, Tricks," Jack said, pulling Tricks to the side, away from the noise, and more importantly away from the emarassment.

"I ain't just gonna sit here, waitin' around while Mush is-he's-" Tricks, overcome with emotion, could not finish her statement. Her green eyes welled up with tears and her chin wobbled, but she held the tears and the sobs back.

Jack dropped his voice and leaned down towards his sister. "What help ya gonna be on that bum leg?"

"Crutchie's got a bum leg."

"Yeah, and he's had it his whole life," Jack said, "Listen, ya'd just slow the other guy down, ya know? Stay here, rest up. We find him, you'll know. 'Sides, what if he comes back here? Or Maybe he's waitin' for us at the Square already."

Tricks narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother, knowing in her heart that Mush would not be waiting in the Square and that every second he wasted arguing with her made their chances of finding Mush unscathed more and more unlikely. Thanks for her pain medication, Tricks couldn't even estimate when Mush left the room last night.

"Look, kid, " Race said reassuringly, clapping his hand on Tricks's shoulder. "We'll find him, ok?" Tricks nodded and acquiesced to Jack's demand that she stay in the bunkhouse. Jack was right: with her foot, she'd do nothing but hinder the search. As the boys headed out of the bunkhouse, Tricks squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling down her face.

At the last minute, Tricks hobbled over to the door. "Blink!" she yelled. Blink stopped and ran back to the Lodging House.

"Yeah?" he asked, a slight look of surprise on his face.

"You know him best," Tricks admitted, swallowing her pride, "find him."

Blink nodded to Tricks and ran to catch up with the other Newsies, heading out into the quiet, early morning streets of New York in two groups. Tricks Kelly opened the small glass pill bottle and popped two pills in her mouth, swallowing them dry.  
XXXXXX

The medicine took hold much faster than it did the previous night, and Tricks retreated to her room, drawing the curtain across her window and curling up on her bed. Her injured foot (and current lack of crutches) made her feel useless and helpless, a feeling which weighed especially heavy on her shoulders considering it was her big mouth that was at the root of all this trouble. She pulled the covers up over her head, as though they would block out the bad dreams that would plague even this drug-induced sleep.

The dreams were fast and vibrant, free flowing between scenario to scenario. She was running down a dark alley way, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as the footsteps behind her grew louder and louder. She was sitting atop the large Ferris wheel on Coney Island, screaming and reaching out to grab Mush who was falling to the ground far below, a look of terror on his face as he reached back for her hand. Then she was once again eight years old, hiding behind a grate in a large, fancy room, holding tightly to her brother's hand and trying not to breathe, but the building crumbled away and she was standing in Newsies Square. And the street was literally crumbling underneath her, pulling her underground as she tried desperately to

The dreams were chased away as someone attempted to rouse Tricks by shaking her shoulder.

"Tricks, wake up," Denton said, his voice cloudy and distant in Tricks's ears as she swam back to consciousness.

Tricks squinted up at Denton. "There is no good news," she said, pulling the covers back over her head. Denton ripped the covers back and threw a paper at her. Her reflexes slowed by her grogginess, Tricks missed Denton's throw. The paper hit her in the forehead and dropped onto Tricks's chest.

"Just look at it," Denton insisted.

Tricks relented, pulling herself upright and leaning against the wall as she unfolded the paper. On the lower half a headline blared: HENCHMEN ATTACK, THREATEN SUN REPORTERS, POLICE ASK FOR PUBLIC'S HELP. Underneath the headline were the two sketches of Tricks's attackers.

"The police arrested both Delancey brothers earlier this morning," Denton continued. "There's hope they may give up the names of the other two attackers. Your boss at the factory, Gus, is also being held for questioning."

A dark look crossed Tricks's face. "That's great," she said, flinging the paper down to the floor and crossing her arms. "But none of that helps find Mush."

"What?"

Tricks felt her eyes well up again. "Mush went out lookin' for them, the two guys an' the Delanceys. He's gone. He's gone an' it's all my fault!" Tricks's voice rose as she became more hysterical. "I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I went lookin' for trouble...I can't, I can't do this anymore!"

"None of this is your fault," Denton said, pulling a chair over to Tricks's bed side. "You are trying to help people."

"Yeah, well, all I seem to be doin' is hurtin' people."

Denton surveyed Tricks carefully, trying to discern if it was Tricks actually talking or the pain medicine. "We worked hard the last couple of weeks, I have enough material to publish a few columns. Take your time and think it over. Look at the stacks of letters people are still sending us. What we're-what we're-doing is _helping_ these people."

"It didn't help Mush, did it?" Tricks said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I finally got my laptop back (yay!) but I must admit I've been distracted by Ryan Lochte's abs and steely blue eyes...i mean his swimming prowess :-)...and haven't been writing this weekend. You get at least 2 (maybe 3 if you're super good!) chapters of this story, and then I promise after a short break, I'll start "Privilege". I already have big chunks of it written, just gotta tie it altogether-Screamer_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The morning came and went with absolutely no news of Mush or his whereabouts. If he was going after anybody, it would be the Delanceys. The Delanceys were currently sitting in jail, and Tricks had half a mind to storm into the jail and demand to know where Mush was. Though her newly delivered crutches would probably slow her down, she figured there was a decent chance of slipping past Klopman and making it at least a few blocks before someone noticed she was missing. Jack would kill her when he found out, but if it saved Mush's life wasn't it worth it? And since when had Tricks been afraid of anyone, even her brother?

Making up her mind, Tricks grabbed her crutches and shoved them underneath her arms. It took an immense amount of effort, but she reached the exit and looked back to make sure Klopman was still in his living quarters. Determining the coast was clear, Tricks tentatively stepped down onto the cobblestone street.

She wobbled slightly and wondered how on earth Crutchie managed this every day. She looked up the street, realizing if she was experiencing this much difficulty getting down one stair, walking the twelve blocks to the police station would be torturous.

_'It's worth if it helps find Mush,'_ Tricks reminded herself, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for the journey. She took another step, and then another, and another. Just when she was confident that she could do it, that she could make it to the police station, a gaggle of familiar boys rounded the corner, heading towards the bunkhouse.

Jack. Race. Skittery. Spot. Boots. Walking slowly, with something suspended between them as they made their way down the street. She knew instantly that what was suspended so awkwardly among five people was Mush. Feelling light headed, Tricks let out a small scream and crumpled to the ground.

Boots broke off from the group and rushed over to Tricks's side, pulling her up and looking her in the eye. "We's gonna go inside now, ok? C'mon, Tricks."

Tricks offered no resistance, but went inside quietly, so overcome with emotion that she felt numb. Boots propped her up against the wall in the lobby and slipped one of the crutches under her arm for additional support. The boys struggled up the step and into the bunkhouse. The bright sun from outside obscured their faces, but Tricks caught a brief glimpse of Mush's face as the boys passed through the door. Bloody, bruised, and covered with mud. Her stomach churned and she barely made it to the window in time to wrench it open and stick her head outside.

Her body shuddered violently as she heaved; the small amount of food Tricks's managed to eat this morning was now sitting in the alley outside her window. Involuntarily, her eyes closed as she sunk to the ground, her back up against the wall, her feet stretched haphazardly in front of her. The boys must have brought Mush into her room and deposited him in Tricks's bed; she could hear Jack's voice as he barked orders.

"Race, go see if she's ok."

"Here," Race handed Tricks a glass of water, and using a small bucket, tossed water at the street to was the mess away. "He's still breathin', just knocked out." Race assured her, plopping himself down next to Tricks. "Ya hear me?"

"Ok," she replied weakly. Everything after that moment faded into darkness, as though all the color had been washed from her world.

XXXXXX  
The days passed in a blur as Mush languished somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Though the numbness she felt upon seeing Mush's bloodied face never really went away, Tricks found a sort of solace in being his main caregiver and took charge of redressing his wounds and sitting by his bedside to be the first face he saw if and when he opened his eyes.

The same doctor who'd treated Tricks's ankle said it wasn't worth bringing him to a hospital; his assumption was Mush's body shut down to help him heal. If Tricks and the other Newsies could make sure the scrapes and cuts didn't get infected, there wasn't much else a hospital staff could do to help. The doctor wrapped up Mush's ribs tightly, as two of them had cracked during wahtever altercaton Mush had gotten himself into. The Delanceys and the two other men weren't talking and Mush couldn't, so the best they could do is guess what happened.

After much insisting on Trick's part, Denton agreed to bring any new interviewees to the Lodging House, so that Tricks would be able to look after Mush while they worked. Realizing Tricks was becoming disillusioned with the idea of being a crusader for Children's Rights, Denton changed pace and brought Lilian Ward, a nurse who founded an organization that provided the poor with health care, education, and other services.

They set up shop in the lobby area, the door to Tricks's room slightly ajar so Tricks could listen for anything irregular. Several times throughout their meeting Tricks excused herself, getting up and checking on Mush, exchanging out the warm wet towel on his head for a cooler version, whispering words of comfort to her best friend, squeezing his hand as he murmured nonsense to no one on in particular. Tricks felt the woman's eyes follow her into the room, watching her tend to Mush.

"You cherish helping people," Lillian Wald said with admiration as Tricks settled back at the table , "You are a natural healer. It's a rare trait."

Tricks shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Several of the Newsies commented on her care of Mush, but Tricks still blamed herself for Mush needing care in the first place. "So, whattya do at Henry Street Settlement?" Tricks asked, trying to divert the attention away from herself.

"We teach those who may not have access to medical care how to treat their own injuries," the woman nodded to Tricks's foot. "Your ankle, for example, did the doctor demonstrate how to change your bandage for you?"

Tricks shook her head slowly, straining to hear If Mush was still breathing in the next room. She looked down at the bandage on her foot; over the last few days it became dirty and ragged. The doctor had not been by to change it and Tricks was afraid of unwrapping it herself.

"Let me show you," Lillian said kindly, scooting her chair closer to Tricks and motioning for her leg. Tricks lifted her leg into the woman's lap with hesitation. Lillian pulled a fresh bandage out of the her bag. "Now, the trick is keeping the pressure in the right place. ….."

Denton pulled out his camera and took a few photos of the two women, Tricks with her foot up and Lillian wrapped and rewrapped the ankle, explaining to Tricks step by step how to change the bandage on her foot.

"We'd love to have you come to Henry Street sometime," Lillian said with a smile as she and Denton saw themselves out. "I think you'd like what we are doing there. We have programs for everyone, children included. Please, visit us whenever you have a moment; you're welcome anytime."

"Maybe," Tricks said, her eyes flicking to her closed bedroom door. Currently, her life revolved around Mush waking up. In her mind, the future was blank until then.

XXXXX  
Tricks only left Mush's side at night when she had to be to Medda's for a show. The first night she left, Tricks ripped up the loose floorboard and snatched the piece of red sea glass from her cigar box. She stowed it safely in her pocket, Tricks carried it as a talisman, almost as if the smooth piece of glass would somehow connect her to Mush while she was gone.

Race was in charge of walking her to and from Medda's each night. There was an uneasy silence as they walked, and Race surveyed the girl with worried eyes.

"He's gonna be alright, kid," Race tried to assure her. "Anyone that stays unconscious when they got a pretty nurse like you is crazy."

"Ok," Tricks replied tersely, just wanted to get into the dark theater where no one would bother her.

Race stopped suddenly, grabbing Tricks's arm so that she was forced to a stop. A few days ago, Tricks would have glared at him, ripped her arm from his grip and stuck out her chin defiantly. Tonight, she just stared at him blankly.

"Stop dis, ok?" Race said seriously, "I know ya love him, but dis...dis ain't helpin' nobody. Not you. Not Mush."

"Ok," she repeated. Race looked at the dark circles under his friend's eyes, the permanent frown marks around her mouth, her dull, frail skin. She was the portrait of a girl coming undone.

"Stop blamin' yaself," Race said. "Mush's lucky he's got a goil that loves him like ya do."

"Love?" Tricks said, a nasty look coming over her face. "I don't know if I'm capable of lovin' anyone. And luck? Ya call havin' a best friend that can't keep 'er mouth shut luck?"

"Yeah, I do," Race replied quietly. "You get older, ya will understand."  
XXXXXX

Tricks crawled next to Mush each night, her head resting on the uninjured side of his chest. It was reassuring, feeling his chest rise and fall, hearing his heartbeat, and knowing that he was alive. Blink volunteered to stay with them, sleeping either on the spare mattress, or more often falling asleep in one of the chairs set up next to the bed.

They'd formed an uneasy friendship, Tricks and Blink. As his best friends, they both felt a responsibility to be there when he woke up. Tricks watched Mush during the day, while Blink took over when she went to the theater. Each promised to alert the other if there was any news, good or bad,

Returning from Medda's on the fifth night, Tricks slumped down into a chair next to Blink. "Still breathin'?" she asked hollowly.

"Same as when ya left," Blink said with a yawn.

Tricks closed her eyes and shrugged, "Guess that's betta than the alternative."

XXXXX

_If you've looked at my Mighty Ducks fiction, you've noticed that I love writing with lyrics as an inspiration for a chapter. I really didn't want to do that with this story, but I was listening to a song while writing, and the lyrics fit the relationship I wrote so, so well! So I'm including it here if you want to read :0) -Screamer_

_Well, I wrote your name and burned it_  
_To see the color of the flame_  
_And it burned out the whole spectrum _  
_As if you were everything_  
_Mine just burned gold_  
_A normal flame_  
_I am not anything_

_And all that I remember_

_Is the feeling of waking up_

_When we were kids you were the sun_  
_To which my eyes would not adjust_  
_When we were kids I was a fountain_  
_You could never drink enough_  
_Then came all the boys that swept you up_  
_Played careless with your heart_  
_And every night there was a new girl_  
_Sitting beside me in my car_  
_Something dies when you grow older_  
_But you do the best you can_  
_I am glad, I am glad_  
_You found a good man_

_-"Untitled 01" by Brand New (demo)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chpater 31**

"I's I dead?"

Tricks's eyes flicked open, hearing a voice ring out in the quiet, semi-dark room. It was Mush's voice, and though she assumed it was part of a dream, she looked over at the bed, just in case. It was almost dawn, and in the pale light, Tricks could see Mush sitting upright, leaning against the headboard for support while clutching his broken ribs.

Not believing her eyes, Tricks turned to Blink, who's head was hanging on her shoulder as he slept. "Blink," she shook the sleeping boy, "Blink!"

Blink awoke with a start, "What's ammatta?"

"He's awake!" Tricks hissed, pointed to Mush.

"Ya mean I ain't dead?" Mush replied with a grin.

"Think he's hallucinatin'?" Blink whispered back to Tricks, a look of concern falling over his face.

"It's...possible," Tricks replied, biting her lip as her brow furrowed.

"When I saw the two a ya sleepin' next to each otha like dat, I figured it must been over my dead body," Mush replied, the grin on his face revealed as Tricks lit the lamp next to her bed.

The look on Tricks's face slowly changed from concern to anger as she realized what Mush was saying, "You jerk!" she yelled, slapping his good shoulder, "Ya have any idea how long we's been sittin' here, thinkin' ya really could end up dead?!"

"Hey!"

"Don't ya 'hey' me, Mush Meyers," Tricks fumed, crossing her arms. "Been sittin' here, takin' care of ya for _days_."

"How long I been out?"

"Couple a days, four, maybe five," Blink replied, looking from a still fuming Tricks to a still smiling Mush.

"So," Mush said with a wince as he shifted his body, "Ya two friends now or what?"

"Wouldn't say that," Tricks replied stubbornly.

"Well, I'll take whateva this is."

Blink, an awkward look on his face, stood and slowly made his way to the door, "I'll, um, I'll go let the guys know he's awake."

Tricks sat on the edge of her bed, the anger from Mush's comments slowly fading. "That was pretty stupid, ya know," she said quietly, fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," Mush replied, lifting Tricks chin up, "Was just tryin' to be funny. I was up for awhile before I said anythin'."

"I meant runnin' after the Delanceys...and those other guys," Tricks corrected him. "Ya coulda got yourself killed."

"I ain't dead, is I?"

"No."

"Then why's we even talkin' about it?"

Tricks's eyes welled with tears. "I woke up...I woke up and ya were gone," she said, "I knew ya went after them, and-and it took them forever to find ya, and I was stuck in here with this stupid foot."

"Hey, don't get all upset-" Mush started to comfort Tricks, but was interrupted by Jack and Race, who barged into the room unceremoniously. Mush looked up, and Tricks quickly squinted her eyes, brushing the tears away with the back of her hands.

XXXXXXXX  
Though he was conscious, Mush was still on bed rest while his ribs healed. Tricks's outlook, while still considerably more subdued than usual, was beginning to improve as Mush healed. And Mush enjoyed having Tricks's attention all to himself.

"In a couple days, ya gonna start doing this ya self," Tricks sighed, holding up another spoonful of grainy oatmeal. With his right side having to remain immobile, Mush couldn't feed himself, and after not eating for five days, his system seemed to only tolerate foods like broth and oatmeal.

Mush gulped down the spoon of oatmeal and grinned, "Tastes betta this way."

Tricks rolled her eyes and shoved the last of the oatmeal at Mush, "Ya lucky I still feel guilty, otherwise ya'd be tryin' to figure out how to make and eat this yourself."

"Guilty about what?"

Tricks looked at Mush crossly, "Just drop it," she said shortly, pulling Mush into a sitting position so she could re-wrap the thick bandage across his ribs. Mush hissed as he lifted up his arm, and Tricks let him rest a moment as she rolled up the old bandage, and pulled a bowl of soapy water and a clean cloth closer to the bed.

"Ya talkin' about what happened the otha night, ain't ya?" Mush said softly as Tricks ran the warm, wet cloth over his shoulders.

"Runnin' away like that was stupid, Mush," she said, refusing to look at him.

"Ya know that ain't what I am talkin' about," Mush replied seriously, grabbing Tricks's chin as he subtly referenced the night they'd spent together. Tricks's hazel meet Mush's brown one's briefly and then flicked away.

Tricks shrugged as she wrung out the cloth in her hands. "Look, the other night was the other night."

Mush's face fell, and he dropped his hand from Tricks's chin.

"I'm not sayin' I am _ashamed_ or nothin'...you know me, Mush. I don't apologize for much. But... look where this got us. Look where this got you..." she trailed off, surveying her best friend's broken, bruised body. Though the bruises on his chest, arms, and face were healing, the dull yellow-ish color that now surrounded the deep purple bruises was unsettling.

"Me gettin' beat on woulda happened eitha way," Mush said angrily. "I coulda said no, I coulda just left soon as Jack did-"

"Can ya just calm down?" Tricks said hastily, picking up the new bandage and wrapping it around Mush's chest, hoping that, somehow, the bandage would reign his emotions in.

"Ya got no right, tellin' me ta calm down-"

"Mush," Tricks said with exasperation, finishing up the bandage change. "Look, I ain't ashamed of what I-we- did. Would I do it ova again? Probably."

Mush opened his mouth to speak but Tricks raised her hand, the look on her face telling him it was useless to interrupt. The day after their tryst, Tricks ran through all the scenarios that could have caused Mush to act to rashly, finally deciding that her insistence to push their relationship further was the catalyst.

"Somewhere, really deep down inside, I know it's gonna me and you, in the end," Tricks said simply, "Bein' with you is the only time...it's the only time life feels right, ok? Maybe, right now, we just ain't good for each other. I dunno what the next couple a days, months, years are gonna be like, but I know that they are gonna end with me and you."

"Ya think I'm just gonna sit here and wait for ya?" he replied angrily after Tricks's speech.

Tricks smiled a small, sad smile, "Wish the answer was no, but I'm pretty sure it's yes."

Mush glared at Tricks for a few moments, then looked away. Taking that as a sign he wanted to be left alone, Tricks turned to leave, but Mush caught her wrist and pulled her back. They looked at each other for a few moments, eyes locked. Tricks felt her heart race as Mush put his hand on the small of her back. With what must have been great effort, he leaned forward slightly and kissed her, pressing his hand on her back and pulling her to him. An involuntary shudder ran up her spine and radiated out through the rest of her body, and when Mush finally pulled his lips away, Tricks was momentarily speechless.

"Ya don't always hafta be so tough," he said softly, a satisfied smiled on his face, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yeah," Tricks whispered back, " I do."

XXXXXX

"Maybe things can finally just be normal for a bit, now that everything's settled down," Tricks said, settling next to Mush on the settee in the basement of the Lodging House. Mush grinned, wrapping his arm around Tricks's shoulders and planting a kiss on her temple.

After a few days of intensive, Tricks-led physical therapy, Mush successfully made it up and down the stairs to both the bunkroom and the basement. Tomorrow, he and Tricks would hit the streets to sell newspapers. She too was off her crutches, walking with just a very small limp as she guarded her injured foot.

"Might be too early ta say that," Jack said entering the room and tossing a paper to Tricks.

Tricks looked down at the headline and a large crease appeared on her brow. The smile present on her face only moments ago was quickly replaced with a deep frown.

Mush grabbed at the paper and read the day's headline: 'APPEAL GRANTED IN C. SULLIVAN MURDER TRIAL' ; the smaller line below read: 'Mafia informant gives up vital information, both sides expect Connor Sullivan conviction to be overturned.'

"Who's Connor Sullivan?"

"My father," Tricks replied darkly, crossing her arms and looking at Jack.  
XXXXXXXX

_The end...for now :-) I'm going to take a short break (a month + of writing almost every day can get tiring!) but I'll be back with a sequel "Privilege". What did you think of the story, now that it's done, guys?!-Screamer_


End file.
